Book Two: Fresh Start
by 2013as
Summary: sequel to Leah's secret..read Leah's secret first or you will be oh so confused
1. real love

**Well thanks to popular demand here is the sequel to Leah's Secret, but this is the journey of Sam, Renesmee, Susan, Embry, Levi, and some of your other old favorites :)**

**And here we go..i hope you like it….**

**Sam Uley Jr.**

We were sitting in the living room of the Cullen residence, tension filled the air, as my mom, dad, Jake and I sat in front of the entire Cullen clan, who did not look the least bit thrilled to be in this situation. But I only had eyes for the beauty that was Renesmee Cullen, I couldn't stop staring at her, she had to be the most beautiful creature known to man.

The moment my eyes met her chocolate brown ones, everything else in the world ceased to exist. I forgot about the heartache I had endured for years for Claire, the anger of her recent engagement dissappeared and I found myself happy that my best friend was getting what she wanted.

But back to the goddess before me, I wanted to hold her, kiss her, and tell her that from this moment I would always love her. I dreamed of stroking her gorgeous bronze curls and kissing her delicate face.

"Watch your thoughts dog" Edward, her father growled.

"Don't you dare call my son a dog, leech" my mom rumbled.

"Lee, please, let's try to be civilized" Jake told her.

"Sam, Edward can read thoughts so try to keep yours PG." he winked.

Wow, a mind reader, um that is definitely going to be very uncomfortable.

"So would anyone care to explain what is going on here?" my dad asked.

Jake had not wanted to announce the big news until we had all congregated together. The only ones that knew and understood the situation were Bella, Edward, Jake, and I. Jake and Bella were the least hostile, Edward was dead furious and well to his defense I did imprint on his little girl, I would be mad too. I looked at Edward and he seemed to relax, oh yeah he just heard all of that.

"Um, Sam I think you should tell them?" Jake signaled me.

I was nervous to see their reactions, I looked down at my feet refusing to meet their gaze.

"Well everyone I imprinted"

"Oh honey, that's great" my mom cheered

"On who Sam?" my dad asked sternly. Imprinting is a touchy subject for him, long story.

"Um, on Renesmee" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, the last thing I wanted was to look at her.

The room was quiet for a minute before the everything erupted. Everyone was shouting, my family was growling and the Cullen's were snarling. I looked at Renesmee and she was looking at me dumbfounded, she had absolutely no clue as to what was going on. My parents were yelling at her's, Jake was restraining my mom from doing anything rash.

I wanted to escape the madness, I lunged myslef towards Renesmee, I grabbed her hand and led her outside, our parents were so riled up they didn't even notice our exit. We walked hand in hand to the river by her house.

"I am so sorry about that" I told her ashamed.

"Don't be, I think my family overreacted" her voice was so angelic, it sounded like a beautiful song in my ears.

"Um Sam, can I ask you a question?" the sound of my name rolling off her tongue sent my heart on over drive.

"Anything you want" I told her never taking my eyes off of her.

"What is imprinting?" I squirmed, I didn't want to scare her off.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded. "Well you know I am a wolf, right?"

"Yes, I know all about your pack, Sam I do remember playing with you and Claire when I was younger"

"Yeah I remember you too, you were always beautiful" red tinted her cheeks.

"Thank you" she told me embarrased.

"Okay well us wolves we have legends, you probably heard them, but do you know about imprinting?"

"No, but I am very curious, especially because you imprinted on me"

"Okay Nessie, imprinting is this instinct that wolves have, its when we find our reason to live"

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Ness, it means you're my soulmate, you are the reason my feet our planted on this ground, the moment I imprinted on you, and from now on my life will be dedicated to making you safe and happy, well if you will take me" I looked down afraid of her expression.

She was quiet, I reluctantly looked up and she was looking intently at me, she leaned towards me and placed her hand on my cheek, her cold skin burning mine. Suddenly I started seeing images one was of her dad looking adoringly at Bella, the other of Quil looking after a baby Claire, and then Jake cradling my mom in his arms while staring at her eyes, they were all the looks of love and adoration. She retracted her hand, and I gasped for air.

"Wow, your amazing" I breathed.

She giggled "So is what I showed you a good example of what imprinting is?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it is, it's love"

"So I am your soulmate?" she asked me.

"Yes, i hope I didn't weird you out?"

"Sam, you could never weird me out, you know what's funny?" I shook my head wishing I could read minds.

"Well first of all I am half vampire and you're a werewolf, not exactly the best combo" It's sad to say but I had not even thought about that tiny technicality." and well I cant believe that you are finally noticing me"

I looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

She giggled "Sam I have had the biggest crush on you since I was little girl, but you only had eyes for Claire, and yet here you are my soulmate" she breathed even in the darkness I could see her blush, blood ran through her veins.

"Nessie, I always noticed you, who couldn't, your beautiful, look Claire was an important person in my life, and she will always be, but you Nessie are my life now, I could never see another girl because all I want and need is you" I told her as I picked her chin up with my finger locking eyes with her.

She had tears in her eyes as she dug her head in my chest, I soothed her hair and breathed in her scent as I cradled her in my arms never wanting to let her go.

"Sam, you have no idea how happy I am right now"

I cupped her face in my hands "Same here love, Ness, maybe it's a bit soon, but I love you Renesmee"

Her face lit up "I love you too Sam, I always have" I leaned down as she closed her eyes I gently grazed her soft red lips with mine. I rested my forehead on hers content on just having her here with me.

Her cold skin sent shivers down my body, vampires smelled horrible, but Renesmee smelled like my favorite scent of roses.

"Sam?" she asked, her breath blowing into my face leaving me light headed.

"Yes?"

"Could you kiss me?" she asked.

I couldn't help but laugh, she was adorable "Your wish is my command" I told her as I leaned down and crushed my hot lips on her cold ones. My head was swirling as my lips literally melted on hers. She put her arms around my neck as I placed one hand on the small of her back and the other tangling in her gorgeous curls. Our lips moved in synchronization, yeah I had kissed other girls, but nothing could compare to this, the feelings running through my body were out of this world. I could kiss her forever.

We broke apart when we heard angry snarls right behind us. We turned to see our entire families watching our embrace. I felt Nessie squirm as she tried to hide next to me, I could imagine how red her cheeks must have gotten.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what are you thinking?" Edward asked her.

"Dad, I love him" she spit out.

He was furious, but Bella was able to get him back on control. "Honey, how could you possibly love him?"

"Mom, do you remember that boy I always told you about?"

Bella nodded "Yes, the one you had a huge crush on, but you didn't think he would ever like you back"

I snuggled her tighter "Mom, that boy is Sam, he is the one"

Bella stood there in shock "But Ness, you havent seen him in a decade"

"Didn't change my feelings, mom it was and will always be only him" she announced.

"Ness, if he is what you want then I wont object" she told her daughter as she walked over to her and hugged her then faced me "She has a curfew and if you wish to date her, you will be very respectful, remember my husband can hear everything" she warned me.

"Of course Bella, I promise to always be a gentleman"

"I know your parents have taught you well, all of them" I knew she was implying Jake.

Edward was the next to walk up to us "That is my baby I am letting you be around, I think I speak in behalf of my entire family you better take care of my princess, hurt her and no wolf can protect you from my wrath"

"Daddy stop scaring my boyfriend" Nessie demanded.

Boyfriend? It seemed like a bad substitution for soulmate, but I could live with that for now.

"Sorry Sweetheart" he told her as he kissed her on the cheek.

The rest of the family was very hostile, well everyone but Carlisle, Esme, and Alice who were always very kind. Emmet was funny, but Rosalie and Jasper were intimidating.

The rest of the night consisted of the two families catching up, my dad was the first to leave but not before having "the talk"

"Sam, I am really happy for you son, surprised I never imagined you would imprint on a Cullen, but I am happy for you"

"Thanks old man"

"Be careful son, don't do anything stupid, take care of her you're a young wolf so you have to be very cautioius so you don't hurt her"

I knew the scars Emily had, still haunted my dad, but I would never hurt Ness.

"Dad, I promise to be safe"

"Okay son, stop by the house tomorrow, Emily is having lunch, bring Renesmee"

I nodded "She will love that, thanks, love you dad"

"Love you too son"

I watched as my dad got in his car, he had aged a lot he was well in his forties, it saddened me to know that some day my dad would leave me, I was so thankful Jake and my mom were in no rush to grow old yet.

Right when I was about to walk inside, everyone was coming out

"We are going home young man" my mom told me.

"Yeah Nessie needs to sleep" Bella informed me.

"Could I say bye to her?"

She nodded "Ness?"

Nessie walked to the door and threw herself on me, I snuggled her tight, sad that I had to let her go so soon.

"Sam five minutes" my mom said as Jake and her walked towards the forest.

"Good night Sam" she told me as she played with my hair.

"Good night my love"

"Will you come tomorrow?" she aked.

"Of course as a matter of fact my dad invited us over for lunch, so ask for permission?"

She nodded and a smile lighting up her face, I leaned down and kissed her softly

"I love you" I murmured against her lips.

"I love you too" she told me breaking the hold on our lips.

"Bye Ness" I stroked her cheek before walking to my parents who were anxiously awaiting me. I stripped down and phased thoughts pouring into my head…….

"_Jake, are we that disturbing?" she asked as she remembered Ness and I kissing._

"_Your worse" I clarified._

"_Ha. Ha."_

"_Mom, are you upset about me imprinting on Ness?" she came to complete halt in front of me._

"_Sam, dear, are you happy, and I mean truly happy with what fate chose for you?" she asked in a serious tone._

"_Mom, I am ecstatic, I love her" I responded honestly._

"_Then, no Sam, I am happy for you, all I have ever wanted for my children is that they be happy, and to see that you are finally over the heartache you were enduring, makes me the happiest woman in the world"_

"_Thanks mom"_

"_Anytime kiddo, now let's go home, Jake remember we left our fifteen year old daughter alone with Embry"_

I heard Jake growl as we all sprinted back home.

**Did you like it??? Please review. I personally loved it I think Sam and Ness are adorable, next chapter will be for the Embry – Susie lovers :)**


	2. confessions

**THANK FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS!!! Okay so here is a chapter for all you Embry-Susie lovers, before I begin I want to clarify the ages, yes they may be a bit distorted with the information in Leah's Secret, but for the stories sake these will be their ages.**

**Embry, Quill, Leah, Seth, Jake- all remain in the body of twenty year olds.**

**Levi, Susie, Billy- fifteen years old**

**Claire and Sam-Nineteen**

**Nessie- forever frozen in the body of a beautiful eighteen year old**

**Emma- seventeen**

**Emily and Sam- early forties**

**Now the story begins ")**

**Susie**

My mom had practically sprinted out of the house when my dad called her, she looked very anxious it probably had something to do with my brother Sam. He had been acting really strange lately but oh well Sam was always a bit different. I internally hoped he hadn't tried to do anything severe because of his heart break for Claire. I sympathized for my brother I knew he loved her but he had no chance against Quill, the way those two looked at each other was marveling.

It was the way Embry looked at me, with pure adoration in his eyes. Embry had been part of my life since I was a baby, he was always there when I needed him, I was the best looked after girl in the world because of him; he wanted me to be safe at all times. My brother Billy was over at Levi's house so I was home alone.

I used the time alone to sort out a couple of thoughts that had been worrying me lately, recently i had been developing not so friendly feelings for Embry, I couldn't explain them, I wanted Embry in ways I couldn't even begin to describe.

These feelings terrified me because I was suddenly finding myself feeling very shy in his presence; I knew he noticed that I had been trying really hard to avoid him. I guess I had a fear of rejection, I had not once in my life seen Embry with another girl, but that didn't mean he would want me either.

Embry had to be a good decade older than me, but he had not aged a day since I could remember, I had never asked him because it seemed normal to me, my parents still looked like they were in their mid twenties. I knew I was foolish to think that a goddess like Embry would ever fall for me, my whole life I had been told I was beautiful, but I personally didn't see it, I felt so plain and normal, what in Embry's right mind would ever attract him to me, after all he probably saw me like a younger sister.

I was brought back to reality by a knock on the door; I had a pretty good hunch as to who it was. I opened the door and Embry was standing right in front of me, he seemed relieved to see me.

"Oh Susie I was so worried" he told me as he hugged me.

"Embry, I am not five years old anymore, I can take care of myself"

"I know, I know but it wouldn't matter to me if you were fifty I am always going to worry about you" I looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Are you okay Susie?"

"Sure, sure" I mumbled.

"Susie, please talk to me, you have been really distant with me lately, and if something is bothering you please tell me" he pleaded.

I looked up at his eyes, he was sincerely worried "Em, nothing is wrong, I just have a lot on my mind"

"Susie, I can help you"

"No Embry, I can't talk to you about this" he looked hurt.

"Susie, you can tell me anything" he begged.

"I am sorry Embry, but please understand"

"Fine" he grumbled.

He took my hands in his and stared deep into my eyes "I love you Susie, whenever you need me I will always be there for you"

My heart started beating erratically, whenever Embry spoke to me with so much love I couldn't help but feel a bit of hope, but then reality would set in, and I would feel hopeless again. I wanted Embry so much, it hurt to know that he would never be mine; I knew my dad and brothers would kill him if our relationship ever turned more than platonic.

Embry was sitting on the couch, staring intently at me while I sorted my thoughts, before I knew it he had me cradled in his arms, my head resting on his chest while he was stroking my hair. Whenever I was in Embry's arms I felt whole, as if no one or anything could ever hurt me, I would be happy in his arms forever.

"Susie, I miss this" he told me.

I lifted my chin up so I could get a good look at his face, his expression was serene "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I miss holding you in my arms, I feel like every time I try, you push me away"

I touched his cheek "I am sorry Em, but it's better if I distance myself from you" I told him as I sat up.

"Why?!" he asked incredulously

I looked down embarrassed, I didn't want Embry to find out I was falling in love with him. Embry cupped my face in his hands forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Susie, why do you think it would be better for us to be apart?"

"Embry, please I don't want to talk about this" I begged.

"Susie, I beg you don't do this to me, don't shut me out, I love you so much, all I want is to be part of your life" I saw the sadness in his eyes, but the closer we got the more my heart shattered because I knew that we would never be together.

"Embry, this is killing me" I felt the tears stream down my cheeks.

"Sweetheart, tell me what is bothering you, I can fix it, I promise"

"EMBRY YOU CANT FIX THIS!!" I yelled as I got up leaving him bewildered on the couch, I had never in my life screamed at him.

"Susie, please, I am begging you"

"FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW?" he nodded sheepishly.

"BECAUSE I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU, THAT'S WHY, BECAUSE EVERYTIME I SEE YOU MY STOMACH FILLS WITH BUTTERFLIES, BECAUSE ALL I WANT IS FOR TO YOU HOLD ME, FOR YOU TO WANT TO BE WITH ME, BUT I KNOW THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN, AND IT IS KILLING ME, BECAUSE AT THE END OF THE DAY ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME BACK AND NOT AS A SISTER BUT AS MORE" my legs crumbled and then I was on the floor sobbing.

Embry was quiet I didn't have the will to look up, so I got up and ran to my room leaving my love in the living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Embry**

I sat there in shock as she declared her love for me, I couldn't believe it, and I had waited fifteen years for this moment and yet here I sit like a statue as the love of my life is crying upstairs. My feelings had begun to change towards Susie when she turned fifteen. It was the first time I noticed that the little girl I had played hide and seek with, was now a gorgeous woman.

Recently Susie had been distancing herself from me, it killed me that she was pulling away but I wanted her to be happy, so I watched from a distance. I had thought that she was going through some hormonal stage, but never did I imagine that her love for me was the cause of her unusual behavior.

Suddenly things started to make sense, the blush she would always get in my presence, the way her heartbeat would increase when I touched her, or the way she always tried to shield herself away from my hugs. She thought I didn't want her, she believed that I would never see her that way, she was protecting herself because she was falling to hard for a guy she would never imagine to love her back.

But she was wrong, I loved her with every fiber in my body, my whole existence was meant for me to be with her. She was the reason I woke up in the morning, my dreams centered on her. She was all I would ever want, my life revolved around her needs and desires all I wanted of life was to make her the happiest woman in the world.

And the fact that Susie was perfect inside and out made me love her even more. Her beauty was like no other, I drowned in her eyes, her smile would light up my day, and her body would put other women to shame. Her care free spirit made her irresistible; she was my soul mate, because I had never connected with anyone in such a level like I connected with her. I knew everything about her and she knew everything about me. Well almost everything. We were meant for each other.

I knew I loved her and I didn't want to see her hurt, I pushed myself off the couch and walked towards her room, I stopped at her door, I could hear her faint sobs, as I slowly opened the door.

My heart broke as I saw her; she was laying on her bed holding her body as to prevent it from breaking in half.

"Susie?"

"Embry, please leave"

I walked towards her bed and sat down "Susie please hear me out"

She reluctantly got up but did not meet my gaze, I cupped her face in my hands wiping the tears as they continued to pour "Susie, it kills me to know that you think that I don't want you, all I have ever wanted is you, Susie I love you and not like a sister, Susie I am in love with you"

Susie looked me deep in the eyes, tears continued to pour, but I had a feeling these were from happiness I felt my own eyes begin to sting.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes, I love you, you are the only I love and will ever love, please don't ever think you're not good enough for me, you are perfect in every way imaginable"

"I love you Embry, I love you so much" she breathed.

I couldn't tear my eyes off her as I leaned down, Susie closed her eyes, and I gently kissed her on the lips. I had not prepared for Susie's response to the kiss, one minute I was breaking apart and then Susie had her fingers tangled in my hair as she crushed her lips to mine. My self control faltered as I enthusiastically kissed her back, our lips moved together, my tongue explored her mouth before they made their way down her neck, she moaned in pleasure, as my lips made their way back to hers, I pulled her tighter to me, but yet it didn't seem enough. She pushed me down on the bed and I let out a deep sigh as she nibbled on my neck. I couldn't help but think where she had learned to turn a man on, I cringed at the thought.

We continued kissing only breaking apart for air, I had kissed girls before but kissing Susie was out of this world. My body was discovering feelings that had been stored up for years. I was so absorbed in treasuring the moment I wasn't even aware we had an audience, it wasn't until I heard growls coming from the hallway that I abruptly stopped.

I shifted Susie so that she was behind me, I looked to the doorway to find a very angry Jake and Sam and a very anxious looking Leah.

"What are you doing with my sister Call?" Sam questioned menacingly.

But I couldn't take my eyes off my best friend, he was furious "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he growled as he lunged towards me.

**Did you like it??? Please I beg review!!**


	3. monster

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!** **Ha ha you guys are hilarious... your reviews had me cracking up, but you guys need to understand that Susie is probably the most over protected girl in the world, not only are her dad and brothers watching her every moving so is Embry. I personally feel bad for him, but oh well to the story…You are going to get like four P.O.V's from this chapter before you see Jake try kill Embry be patient.**

**Billy**

I was watching a football game at my friend Levi's house, when my Aunt Emily told me my mom was calling; I got up and walked towards the phone

"Mom, what's up?"

"Billy, I am going over to the Cullen's with your dad and your sister is home alone, as soon as the game is over go home, I don't like her being alone"

"Mom, she'll be fine, I bet Embry is there anyway"

Embry was like my sister's personal bodyguard, since I could remember he was always by her side, it always sucked when we could get in fights, I wouldn't be able to even yell at her without Embry glaring at me first.

I personally didn't like my sister spending all her time with him, especially recently because I had begun to realize that my sister's feelings for Embry were no longer platonic, but more.

"Billy, that's the problem your father will not be thrilled if she is home alone with him"

If there were two other people in this world more over protective than Embry, it was my dad and brother Sam, if it was up to them Susie would become a nun.

"Okay mom"

"Thanks sweetheart"

She hung up and I walked back to take my seat "What did your mom want?" Levi asked.

"Susie is home alone with Embry"

Levi hands were balled up in fist, he had the biggest thing for my sister, it was annoying but all the guys around here thought my sister was hot, I cringed at the thought. At the moment Emma walked in towing her boyfriend Collin behind her (A/N: yes he is the one from the pack, and no he did not imprint on her, you can fall in love naturally). Emma was very pretty, she looked just like her mom, but she was also one of the most conceited girls I had ever met, Collin was full of himself too, so they made the perfect match.

I remembered the day she introduced him as her boyfriend, her dad had started trembling like he was about to explode, and my brother had tried to kill him, but like everything else they eventually accepted it, and well Collin was very respectful.

The game ended and I bid my farewells, I walked back to my house hoping that Susie and Embry were behaving themselves the last thing I would want to walk in on was my sister making out with Embry. Not only would I kill him but then I would stab my eyes for having to witness that.

As I got closer to my house I could hear yelling from inside, I started running scared that something bad had happened, I walked in and stormed up the stairs, the commotion was coming from my sister's room, when I got there I saw my dad lunge himself towards Embry.

**Jake**

I was happy for Sam, my son; he had finally found his other half, the one that was meant for him. I watched for years as he pinned over Claire, hoping that someday she would she would choose him. He had his heartbroken just like I had once, I longed for him to find the girl that would complete him like Leah completed me.

When I noticed he imprinted on Renesmee, I was happy but scared. Happy because he was going to get his happy ending, and scared because not everyone was going to be so accepting. Like I had predicted the news of Sam's imprinting caused a lot of screaming and insults, but when everyone saw how Sam and Nessie looked at each other, they had to admit that was stronger than anything any of us could have imagined. They loved each other and there was nothing anyone could do or say to change that.

We phased right outside of the house, I took Leah hand in mine and walked towards our home, Sam had the biggest smile on his face. I froze as I smelled the scent of Embry, he was in my house alone with my daughter,"Sweetie what's wrong?" Leah asked me.

"Lee, Susie and Embry are home alone"

"Jake are you seriously surprised?"

"No" I said defeated.

Embry was a permanent figure at my house, much to my disliking, but he had imprinted on my daughter and I knew it was hard for him to be away from her, but I had noticed recently that the feelings they had towards each other had changed in the last couple of months, they no longer loved each other as siblings, it was stronger they were falling in love with each other, that idea made me furious.

I stormed into the house Sam and Leah on my tail, I could hear two erratic heartbeats coming from Susie's room, and I opened the door to find Susie and Embry kissing on her bed.

"What are you doing to my sister Call?" Sam questioned menacingly.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I growled as I lunged myself on him.

**Leah**

My son was happy that was I could think about as we made our way home, how long I had wished that the right girl would come and sweep him off his feet. The heartbreak he had endured all his life had finally come to an end, he only had eyes for Renesmee, and she was the only woman he would ever truly see again.

I wasn't thrilled to know my son had imprinted on a half vampire, especially Bella's daughter, but when I saw the way he looked at her, I couldn't protest. He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her, and to everyone's astonishment she had been in love with him her entire life. I smiled as I imagined the beautiful grandchildren I would one day have, hmm I wonder could she even reproduce. I could only imagine the little half vampire-half werewolves I would have running around my yard, because my life couldn't get any weirder.

When I saw my house I phased and Jake took my hand and we walked towards our home, I knew Embry was in there alone with Susie, I had told Billy to come home, I knew Jake was furious to discover his daughter was alone with Embry.

I had noticed Susie's feelings towards Embry had been changing, she didn't see him like a family member anymore, oh no, she was in love with him, every time she was near him she would blush, she was trying to distance herself from him, I assumed she didn't want to get rejected. If she only knew Embry was madly in love with her too.

We walked in and I knew Jake and Sam heard the two fast pacing heart beats coming from upstairs, Jake stormed upstairs followed by Sam and I, I was wary and scared for my daughter I had a feeling they weren't just talking upstairs, Jake slammed the door open, and my biggest fear was laid out in front of my eyes, my daughter had been caught by her father and brother kissing Embry.

"What are you doing to my sister Call?" Sam questioned menacingly.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Jake growled as he lunged himself on Embry

**Sam**

Renesmee. My Renesmee. I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was my everything, I couldn't believe I had lived eighteen years of my life without her by my side, but that didn't matter anymore because she was mines forever. She was perfect I could drown in her eyes, her beautiful smile and her copper curls, but that all died in comparison to her inner beauty she was kind and caring, and it killed me to know that I had wasted so much time grieving for Claire when Nessie had loved me all along. Regardless I don't regret Claire, she was and remains to be an important person in my life, she would always be my best friend, and a piece of my heart would always belong to her.

We were nearing my childhood home I phased back, put on my clothes and followed my parents towards the house. Jake was furious because it just so happened that my little sister was home alone with Embry. I found myself understanding him better, the pain from being away from your soul mate is excruciating, but it didn't change the fact that I wasn't thrilled that he spent all his time with my sister. Especially now that it was obvious that Susie was in love with him.

I followed my parents as they stormed into the house, we could all hear the heart beats that were beating rather rapidly from upstairs, Jake sprinted upstairs, my mom and I behind him, he opened the door to find Susie making out rather passionately with Embry.

I felt the anger pulse through my veins that mongrel had his hands all over my sister,

"What are you doing to my sister Call?" I questioned menacingly.

But Embry only had eyes for my Jake, who looked like he was about to cut Embry's throat

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Jake growled as he lunged himself on Embry.

**Susie**

Kissing Embry was the most amazing feeling in the world, i was on the biggest high, not only was I kissing the man of my dreams, but he loved me not like a sister but like a woman, he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. He was kissing my neck and I moaned in pure happiness, this was what I had been dreaming about for months.

Our bodies were meshed together like corresponding puzzle pieces, I pulled on his hair, wanting him closer to my body if that was even possible, his finger were tangled in my air, and his other hand was tracing my spine sending shivers all over my body.

On pure instinct I started nibbling on his neck, he gasped, and I questioned myself how I learned to seduce a man, he cringed so I brought my lips back to his, we were so into the embrace, we were blindsided when we heard growls from my doorway.

I looked up and to my horror my dad, mom, and my brother Sam were standing right outside my room. My dad and Sam were furious but my mom was looking very anxious, Embry shifted me so I was right behind me, I assumed he was trying to protect me from my father's wrath.

"What are you doing to my sister Call?" Sam questioned menacingly.

I hated the fact that the men in my family still treated me like I was five; they had to open their eyes and realize that I am not a little girl anymore.

But Sam looked weak compared to the anger radiating off my dad

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" my dad growled as he lunged himself on Embry.

Everything happened really fast, one moment I was sitting behind my love the next there were two huge werewolves in my room, they were both growling at each other I was so frightened at the scene I couldn't find my voice. My mom and brothers were looking at me speechless, I felt a sting in my back and left arm, I looked down to see three red scratches on my skin. The amount of blood I was losing was making me light headed, the wolves looked at me and I only saw sorrow in their eyes.

"Oh my god, baby, phase back you idiots you hurt her" my mom told them as she hurried to my side.

Black spots were covering my vision I was faintly aware when the two wolves transformed to my father and Embry. Sam and Billy were at my side now, looking anxiously at my scars, my dad and Embry were half naked. I cringed as they got closer, I knew I was being foolish but I was scared and in shock.

"Susie, honey I am so sorry are you okay?" my dad pleaded.

I was losing too much blood; I felt the consciousness fading away.

"Susie, please forgive me I never meant to hurt you, I love you Susie, I am so sorry" Embry was pleading as he held me in his arms.

I fought to stay conscious I wanted to tell him I loved him and that I forgave him, but then the loss of blood caused me to see nothing but black as I heard the faint sobs of my mom as I lost total cessation of consciousness.

**Embry**

Jake lunged on me and my natural instincts caused me to phase at the same moment Jake did, we growled at each other, I smelled blood Jake and I immediately looked over to see Susie, my love on the floor bleeding as the three red scars on her back and left arm grew more pronounced.

She was in shock, as she looked at the two werewolves in her room.

"_What have we done?"_ Jake whined.

"Oh my god, baby, phase back you idiots you hurt her" Leah yelled as she rushed to her daughters side.

Jake and I phased back and wrapped sheets around our bottom, Susie was losing too much blood, she was pale and her eye sight was getting groggy.

"Susie, honey I am so sorry are you okay?" Jake pleaded.

Susie didn't have the energy to respond she cringed as Jake and I got closer to her, Leah, Sam, and Billy were looking at her with sorrow, they loved just as much as I did.

I took her in my arms, her blood staining my skin "Susie, please forgive me I never meant to hurt you, I love you Susie, I am so sorry" I was sobbing as she lost complete consciousness in my arms.

Leah was sobbing into Jake's arms; Billy had tears streaming down his face. Sam was the only one who was in control

"What the hell are we waiting for, call an ambulance?!" he yelled.

I watched as the paramedics took my lifeless love into the ambulance, I hated myself for causing her pain, I was a monster.

**Did you like it? Review... Funny thing is that I had not planned for that to happen but when I am writing these chapters I just sit on my laptop and type letting my mind run wild…so I hope you enjoyed it…**


	4. goodbye

**Thank you for your reviews :) okay Susie got hurt when Jake and Embry phased her room isn't big enough for two huge werewolves to phase in without getting hurt…**

**Embry**

I am a monster, I hurt the woman I loved because I couldn't control my temper, and I scarred her for life.

"Susie, I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, and I did, I promise Susie I will never hurt you again" I pleaded as I took her hand in mind.

It's been a week since the accident and she has yet to wake up, says she is still in shock, I haven't left her side for one minute, but every minute that I am with her I cannot help but think that I am the reason she is lying in the hospital, every time my eyes scan the three red scars that now run along her back and arm I feel nothing but hatred for myself.

"Embry?" I don't look up but I know its Emily.

"Embry, you have been here for a week, please get some rest, there are plenty of people who are willing to watch her"

"I am a monster Emily, it's my fault she's here, and I left my mark on her" I was disgusted with myself.

"Oh Embry, please, look at me" she cupped my face in her hands "you cannot blame yourself for this, Em, the last thing she would want is to wake up and find you tormenting yourself, take it from me someone who has been in her position, she loves you, she could never blame you"

"Emily, I appreciate your support but it doesn't change the disgust I feel for myself, I was supposed to protect her not hurt her"

"Embry Call, don't be a fool" I looked up to see Leah standing in the doorway.

"Embry, you have done nothing more than protect my little girl, you slipped, it could have happened to any of us, don't let this accident tarnish everything you have done for her"

"Leah, it happened to me, I was weak, Quil never hurt Claire, and Jake never hurt you I am the weak one."

"Jake didn't hurt me but he hurt his daughter, he hates himself just as much as you do, you both lost control but it doesn't mean that she will hate you for it"

"Embry?" I froze as I heard Susie call my name so low that the only reason I could hear her was because of wolf hearing.

"Susie, love, I am here"

Her eyes fluttered open, she locked eyes with me and I couldn't help the tears that started streaming down my cheek.

"Em, don't cry I am fine" her voice was hoarse.

"Oh baby your awake!" Leah knelt down on the opposite side of me.

"Mom, where's dad and Billy and Sam?"

"They are all outside; do you want them to come in?"

She nodded, Leah and Emily exited leaving me alone with the love of my life, Susie placed a hand on my cheek, catching a tear, and she froze as she caught sight at the new scars that rested on her skin.

"Embry, what happened to me?"

"I am so sorry Susie, I didn't mean to hurt you" I was sobbing.

"Em, please don't cry, just tell me what happened, all I remember is you and daddy exploding and me getting these scars"

"Susie, you remember all the legends?"

"Of course, why?"

"Susie they are all true"

"Are you trying to tell me that you and my dad are wolves?"

I nodded, she gasped, I took a good look at her face, and she was horror stricken.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, it was too dangerous"

"Dangerous? Embry you could never hurt me"

"SUSIE, I DID HURT YOU, I AM A MONSTER, LOOK WHAT I DID TO YOU, I LOST CONTROL FOR ONE SECOND AND I SCARRED YOU FOR LIFE"

" Embry, please, stop, you lost control once, that doesn't erase all the years that you protected me like I was the most important person in the world, these scars do not change how I feel about you, I could never see you as a monster, I love you Embry, you are the only man I could ever love."

"Susie, you're the only woman I can see, for me there is no other woman it's just you"

"Why Embry, why am I the only one?"

"Susie, you're my imprint"

"What does that entail?"

"Imprinting is this wolf instinct, it's when you find your soul mate your other half, and you remember the legend of the third wife?"

She nodded "She was so special because she was Taha Aki's imprint the one that he was meant to be with, it's not to say he didn't love his other wives, but the pull he felt for the third one was stronger than him it was as if she was the one that tied him to the ground"

"So, what you are telling me is that I am your soul mate?"

"Yeah, I imprinted on you the moment I laid my eyes on you when you were just a baby, but I didn't have romantic feelings for you, I loved you like a big brother, I wanted to protect you from everything bad in the world, but I always knew that one day I would fall in love with you because at the end of the day I was destined for you as you were for me"

"Who else has imprinted?"

"Quil on Claire, Jared on Kim, Sam on Emily, Paul on Rachel, Your brother on Renesmee, and your mom and dad on each other"

"What do you mean on each other?"

"Susie your mom is the only female werewolf in the history of the tribe, so your parents had a double imprint"

"My parents are werewolves, hold on all of you aren't you, including my brother" it wasn't a question rather a statement.

"Yeah, Sam just phased a week and a half ago."

She was quiet, I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was so beautiful and I loved her with every fiber in my body "Susie, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in"

"I understand if you're scared" I assured her.

"Don't be a fool Embry, I am not scared of you, any of you, you are my family that fact that your werewolves doesn't change that"

The door burst open as Jake ran to his daughter's side "Baby please forgive me" he pleaded to his only daughter.

"Daddy don't be silly, there is no reason to forgive you, Embry told me everything I understand it was an accident, I know you would never intentionally hurt me"

"Your just like you mom" he mumbled as he kissed her hand.

"Yup, I am fighter" she told him as she touched his cheek "So Sam I heard you found your imprint"

He nodded"Wow sis you have been awake for what, five minutes? And yet you already know the latest gossip"

She giggled "Can I meet her?"

"Of course, she's been dying to meet you, she's been here every day" the kid couldn't help but smile when he talked about her.

"Well, what are you waiting for bring her in" Sam smiled as he left the room to get his imprint.

"Honey are you sure your okay, the scars don't hurt do they?" Leah asked.

"No mom, sure they sting a bit, but I can take it" I winced.

"Billy could you go find the doctor, I think she needs pain meds"

"Yeah, I am really happy your okay sis" Billy told her.

"Thanks Billy, besides it's not like I was going to ever leave my brother un protected" she teased.

"Ha ha too bad I am going to be the one protecting you from now on"

She scoffed "Billy please I don't need another bodyguard"

He chuckled "Sure sure" before he left to find Carlisle.

A couple minutes later Sam entered the room with Ness, Susie's jaw dropped wide open as she took a good look at his brother's imprint.

Sam closed her mouth "Susie if you leave your mouth wide open like that, flies will get in" he teased.

"Oh my god Sam, she's gorgeous"

Nessie blushed, Sam wrapped his arm around her waist "I know, Susie meet my Renesmee, Ness meet my annoying but lovely sister Susan" Susie stuck her tongue out at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Susan; I hope you're feeling better"

"Call me Susie, and it's a pleasure to meet my future sister, and yeah I feel just fine"

Nessie's cheek looked they were about to explode, Sam kissed her on the cheek and it seemed to relax her, right then Dr. Cullen walked in, in all his age less glory.

"Hello Susan, I see you finally decided to wake up"

She nodded "Are you experiencing any pain?"

"The scars sting a bit, but nothing too intense"

"Okay well your vitals look good, I will give you some medication for the pain, but you'll make a full recovery, but Susan I must warn you, those scars will never completely fade"

"I figured, they'll look like Aunt Emily's"

"Yes over time, they will heal and resemble hers"

"Thanks Doc"

"It was my pleasure to treat you" he told her as he headed out the door "Nessie, I shall see you at home"

"Yes grandpa"

"He's your grandfather?!" Susie and Billy exclaimed.

"I have to get Ness home, I will explain to you guys some other time, see you later sis" Sam told her as he kissed her on the head.

"It was nice to meet you Susie, I am sure we will be great friends"

"Like wise Nessie"

"Well we'll leave you to alone, too talk" Leah announced as she dragged Jake and Billy out of the room.

"Finally I thought they were never going to leave" Susie told me as she played with my hair.

"Susie we need to talk"

"What's wrong Embry?"

"Susie, I don't think we should see each other anymore"

"Embry, what are you talking about?!"

"Susie, I can't risk you getting hurt again, I just can't"

"Embry, please I am begging you don't leave me, I can't live without you, I love you" she was crying, I wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright but I knew that I had too bee strong, I had to keep her safe, even if that meant that I had to leave the sole reason of my existence.

"Susie, I will always love you, but I have to protect you and by staying with you I am only putting you in danger, please understand"

Susie was sobbing, the pain medication was kicking in, she would lose conscious soon, "Embry please promise me you'll be here when I wake up"

"I am so sorry Susie, I love you"

"Embry, plea-" was all she was able to say before she drifted into unconsciousness, I couldn't hide the pain anymore, I was leaving her, I was abandoning the woman I loved, I knew that I couldn't live without her, but I was going to try for her own sake.

I kissed her one last time before walking out of the hospital without a backwards glance, the steel cables were pulling me back to her, I fought the pain in my chest as I drove off, leaving my soul behind.

**Did you like it??? Reviews…don't kill me… Embry leaving is crucial to the plot…next chapter will be for all you Sam- Ness lovers I know you have been feeling a bit neglected…ha ha until then :)**


	5. no we are not going that far

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS...THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER SAM AND NESSIE LEAVE THE HOSPITAL...YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT TIL NEXT UPDATE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH EMBRY AND SUSIE...PARTIALLY BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPE EITHER :) I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU GUYS A GIFT BECAUE YOU ARE THE BEST...NESSIE'S P.O.V!**

**RENESMEE**

Sam was driving me home; we had been in and out of the hospital for the last week. Susie, Sam's little sister got hurt when her dad and imprint phased in her room.

I remember Sam calling me frantic, informing me of the accident. My parents, especially my dad wasn't too thrilled on letting me spend any minute I could with Sam, he was scared that I would end up hurt like Susie and Emily, Sam's step mom. Both of them now wore scars on their bodies, but I was impressed at the fact that the scars didn't bother them. On the contrary, they accepted them, the love they had for their imprints was so strong that nothing they could do, would ever change that.

I stole a glance at my own soul mate, and I immediately found myself relating to them, the love I felt for Sam was something I couldn't explain with words. I loved him more than my own life, I knew he would never hurt me intentionally, I trusted him, and I would forever be in debt with whoever decided that he was meant for me.

Sam looked at me, he took my hand in his, and brought them to his lips "What are you thinking about?" he asked me in his husky voice.

"I was thinking about what I did to deserve you" I told him as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

He stroked my cheek, the heat from his skin lingering even after his touch "Ness, will your parents get mad if you're a little late?"

"Probably, but I don't care I want to be with you"

"Okay, good, I want to take you somewhere?"

"Can I know where exactly you're taking me?"

"Nope, it's a surprise"

"Samuel Uley are you kidnapping me?" I accused.

"No, you gave me your consent, but would it be easier to seduce you if I kidnap you?" he told me with a mischievous grin planted on his face.

"You don't have to kidnap me, to seduce me" I whispered into his ear, I could hear his heart beat accelerate.

"Ness, you shouldn't do that while I am driving its dangerous" he mocked but the smile never left his face.

"Well I suggest you drive faster then or I will not be responsible for my actions" I told him as I kissed his neck.

I was pushed back on my seat as he accelerated, I internally laughed proud at myself at what I had accomplished, I was going to have to hide my thoughts really well, if I didn't want my dad to kill my boyfriend.

We reached our destination in five minutes, Sam opened the door for me, and I got out and realized we were at a park. "Sam, what are we doing here?"

"Ness, I am going to phase and you are going to jump on my back it's the only way I can take you to your surprise"

"You do know that I can run pretty fast"

"But you don't know where we are going"

"Fine" I muttered.

I watched as he went to phase behind a tree, I laughed when he came out and saw the clothes that were wrapped around his ankle.

"Hey, puppy, at least I can stop begging my parents for a pet, I got one that belongs only to me"

I giggled as Sam rolled his eyes, I climbed on his back and snuggled close to him, he gave me a wolfish grin exposing the daggers that he had for teeth. He broke out in a run, I loved the feel of the air whipping my face, and I rested my head on his shoulder enjoying every second of the ride. He finally came to a stop and I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Sam phased back to human, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Sam, I love it, it's gorgeous"

Before me was a beautiful landscape. We were on a cliff and the ocean and stars were laid out in front of our very own eyes.

"My mom and Jake used to bring Susie, Billy, and me here all the time when we were younger, Jake told me when I was old enough that him and my mom would always run here to get away and forget about the world, because when they would come here, nothing else mattered but their love for each other"

"You are lucky to have them Sam, they are amazing"

"Yeah I couldn't have asked for better parents, I was blessed with four of them"

I giggled "You can't beat me I have eight"

"Yeah, but they love you with all their hearts"

"Well I love them too" I told him "But Sam I know you didn't bring me here to talk about our parents"

He chuckled "Nope actually I wanted to get away with the love of my life" he told me as he started nibbling on my neck.

I turned to face him, crushing my lips to his, he pulled my body tighter, but yet it wasn't enough, I craved every part of him, my nails grazed his back, his lips left mine as they traced my jaw line, I moaned as he placed me on the ground, he was on top of me, his body right on top of mine, but I didn't feel any of his weight.

I pulled his face back to mine, and our lips contacted again, the passion and love was radiating off our bodies, we couldn't get enough of each other. When I was kissing Sam, I lost all control of my senses, I let my feelings run wild, working on instinct as my hands found their way to the button on his shorts, and he immediately froze as he gained knowledge of what I was trying to do.

He got off of me and stood up; I reluctantly sat up not completely satisfied at how our embrace had ended.

"Ness, what exactly did you think was going to happen tonight?"

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, as realization hit, I had misread what his intentions were, and he had no plans on going THAT far.

"I don't know, I just thought, you-"Sam cupped my face in his hands, I was too embarrassed to look him straight in the eye.

"Ness, please look at me" I looked up reluctantly.

"Nessie, I love and respect you way too much to even think about letting it get that far"

"Why? Sam you're my soul mate and I am yours, it's going to happen" I assured him.

"But not like this, Nessie I have been raised to respect woman, I will not take advantage of you, even if my hormones are screaming at me to take you in my arms and never let go, I will not disappoint your parents, and when we do decide to go that far, it sure as hell won't be on the forest floor"

I giggled "When Sam? When will I finally be able to be yours?"

"Ness, we have forever together, there is no reason to rush, but there is one thing I can tell you, we will not go that far until I call you my wife"

"You are far too noble you know that?"

"Yeah you can thank my dad and mom for that, trust me they learned their lesson about sex before marriage, plus your dad and uncles would kill me, I know you don't want a dead boyfriend?" he winked and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

He hugged me and planted a kiss on my cheek "I love you Ness"

"And I love you"

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course whatever you want" he told me as I buried my face in his chest.

"Do you think you family likes me?"

He started laughing "Of course, silly, why would you think otherwise?"

"Oh I don't know, our families are natural enemies, I thought maybe they wouldn't accept me"

He stroked my arm in reassurance "Ness, yeah they were surprised at first, but they want me to be happy, and I am happy with you, they wouldn't care if you had a third eye, they would still love you"

"Well Billy, didn't seem too thrilled" I pointed out; Billy had been very distant with me.

"Billy has always been the shy one, Susie is the free spirit twin, but trust me that kid couldn't hate anyone"

"I loved your sister; she is definitely Jake's daughter"

"Yup, my mom's beauty, Jake's personality, Billy has my mom's personality, its more reserved but they have hearts of gold, my dad used to always tell me that"

"'Sam you take care of your mom, she is made of gold'" he did the best impersonation of his dad.

"Ness, I should get you home before your father sends the Volturi on me"

"Ha Ha you are so funny" I told him as I punched in the arm.

He laughed and carried me back to the car, the ride back was peaceful as we enjoyed each other's company. I didn't want to go home; if it was up to me I would spend every waking minute with Sam.

Right when we reached my house, I was startled to hear a loud howl come from the forest.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but that was Jake, I have to go Ness"

"Sam, be careful, call me later, I love you"

"I will, and I love you too Ness"

I kissed him on the lips before I got out of the car, I saw him drive off and I began feeling very anxious, something was wrong I hadn't heard a howl like that in years.

**What did you think? Please review :)**


	6. abandoned

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT…I FINALLY HAVE AN OUTLINE FOR THIS STORY… **

**SAM JR.**

I dropped off Nessie, and sprinted into the forest I phased as soon as I knew I was out of sight.

"_What's going on?"_ I asked.

Quil, Seth, and Jake were the only ones that had phased, I couldn't hear Embry, and I figured he must have stayed in the hospital with my sister. My mom hadn't phased either, now that was weird she hated not being included in all the pack business.

"_Yeah Jake what's going on?"_ Quil asked.

I guess the years of experience had taught Jake to hide his thoughts, because none of us had the slightest clue of what was happening.

"_Meet me at the clearing" _he ordered.

I pushed my legs as fast as they could go, I didn't need to hear Jake's thoughts to feel the pain that was running through him.

When I reached the clearing Jake was pacing, Quil was right behind me and Seth entered from another trail.

"_Phase back"_ Jake told us.

We all phased back to our human form, the nudity didn't bother any of us, unless my mom was there, in that case Jake was adamant that we all respect her privacy. It wasn't a problem because I sure as hell didn't want to see my mom naked nor did Seth want to see his sister in her birthday suit. Quil and Embry only had eyes for their imprints so my mom didn't need to worry like she did back when the pack was bigger.

"Jake, can you tell us what is wrong already?" Quil asked anxiously.

"Embry's gone" he mumbled.

"What?!" we all yelled in unison.

"Yeah, he left a couple of hours ago; he left me a letter on Susie's bedside"

He handed us the letter it read:

_Jake, I am sorry. I can't hurt her. I know you will watch over her. Don't follow me._

I read the letter over and over again; I couldn't believe that he actually left. How could he leave my sister? I couldn't begin to comprehend how he was going to fight the pull in his chest, it physically hurt to be away from your imprint, I had felt the anxiety that runs through your veins when you are away from her.

"Does Susie know?" I asked.

"We don't know, he left when the pain medication set in, I guess we will find out when she wakes up" Jake told us.

"Jake, what are you going to do? When she wakes up and asks for him, what are you going to say?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, Leah stayed with her, I don't even want to imagine, she loves him, his departure is going to break her" he stated solemnly.

Jake and Embry had been best friends since they were in diapers, I knew a part of him was upset that his best friend had left, but the other part was furious because he knew this was going to affect Susie more than any of us could even imagine.

"How could he be so selfish? How he could he just leave her, does he not understand how this will affect her?" I was furious that bastard was hurting my sister, because of his foolishness; if I ever saw him again I would kill him.

"We need to get back to the hospital Susie is going to wake up any minute now, and she is going to need all of us there"

"Jake, has Embry phased?" Quil asked.

Jake shook his head, he was definitely being smart, he knew that if he phased we would force him to come back.

We phased and followed Jake to the hospital, we ran on his flanks until we were close enough to phase back. We walked into the hospital, I was shocked to see Emily exiting my sister's room crying, "Em, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"You need to get in there, she's awake" she told us.

I followed Jake as he burst through the door.

**SUSIE**

I was tossing and turning, I couldn't escape my nightmare, I was in the forest running after Embry, every time I would get close enough to touch him, and he would disappear.

"_Embry stop, come back!!!" I would yell as I continued to run after him._

"_Susie, let me go, I don't love you anymore" he would whisper as he disappeared before my eyes._

"NO!!!" I yelled as I finally opened my eyes.

"Susie, honey, are you okay?" my mother asked as she hovered to my side.

"Mom, where is he, where is Embry?" I asked hysterical.

"Sweetie, please calm down" my mom pleaded.

"Susie, you need to relax" Emily told me.

"I WILL NOT RELAX, WHERE IS HE?"

Neither of them responded, they diverted from my gaze, I was getting angrier by the second,

"IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL ME WHERE HE IS, THEN GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed at them.

Emily had tears in her eyes as she left the room, leaving me alone with my mom,

"Mom, please tell me what's going on, why isn't Embry here?"

"Sweetie-"right in that second my dad, Sam, Seth, and Billy stormed into my room.

They all had horrified expressions planted on their faces; everyone was here, everyone but the man I wanted to see.

"Susie, honey, we need to tell you something?" my dad told me as he stroked my cheek.

"Daddy, is it about Embry?"

"Susan, Embry is gone, he left" he told me not looking me in the eye.

"No, daddy you are lying, Embry would never leave me, he told me I was his soul mate, he wouldn't leave me" I was sobbing as I turned to my mom

"Mommy, right that dad is lying Embry would never leave me, right?"

My mom was crying, I looked around the room, trying to get a sense of reassurance from one of them, but I could see it in their eyes, they weren't lying.

Then realization set in,

"_Susie, I will always love you, but I have to protect you and by staying with you I am only putting you in danger, please understand"_

Embry had left me, he had told me before I dozed off, I whimpered in agony. I felt light headed; my vision was blurred as the tears started to pour down my cheek,

"He's gone" I whispered.

"Oh Susie, I am so sorry" my mom told me as she wiped the tears away.

"He doesn't love me, he never loved me, and I knew I wasn't good enough"

"Susan Black, he does love you, he wants to protect you, and he thinks that by being by your side he is putting you in danger" my dad tried to reassure me.

"You don't have to lie to me, I always knew that I didn't deserve him, he never loved me"

"Susie, please" my mom begged

"Can you guys just leave?" my voice was dead just like my soul.

"Sis, come on don't be like that, we want to help" I looked at my brother Billy, he was in pain for me I saw it in his eyes.

"Please, just go" my gaze fell to the tiles on the floor, I was numb, I couldn't feel my body all I felt was the internal pain running through my veins.

"Fine, we will give your space for now, but Susie this doesn't mean that you are going to shut us out, we are your family, and we love you" Sam told me.

I was grateful as I watched my family leave; I wanted to be alone in my own sorrow. My love had left me, he didn't love me, he never had, I didn't want to live without him, and I couldn't imagine a life without him. Embry had been a permanent figure in my life, a life without him was a life without meaning.

**I KNOW!!! IT'S SAD!!! BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. living

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS….HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

**EMBRY**

I was miles and miles away from home, I hadn't phased since I left La Push. I had moved into a small town, smaller than Forks, I didn't talk to anyone and no one spoke to me. I couldn't blame them, I was a lifeless body, my soul had remained in La Push. Back with my soul mate, there wasn't a second I didn't think about her, her smile, how her lips meshed perfectly with mine like a missing puzzle piece.

My heart ached every time I thought about her, I hated to be away from her, but I knew it was for her own good. I considered suicide many times but I always found a reason to keep fighting. I knew that I would return someday, to just see her, to see that she was okay and happy. I had nightmares every night of her marrying another man and starting a family with him, but deep inside I knew that was what I wanted for her. For her to be with someone who wouldn't hurt her that way I had. Her scars haunted me; they were a reminder of the monster that lived inside me.

No, I would never hurt her again, I would never get that close, and I will stay away from her even if it ends up killing me.

**SUSIE**

It has been a month since he left, a month that I have felt as if I have lost the sole purpose to live. I kept my head up for my family, they didn't deserve to lose me, they loved me and I loved them, I had to keep fighting the sorrow in my heart for them.

My family was all I had left; they had nurtured me in my darkest days. The first days had been the worst, many tantrums and tears. I was better now, still broken, but better. I had a feeling in my heart that any day he would come back, that he was going to realize that the bond we shared was too strong.

I knew and understood that he didn't love me, but that was okay, I would settle with being his friend, I would never be able to love another man, but just having him around would be enough for my heart. Because before I saw him as a lover, he had been my best friend, my companion for anything and everything I wanted.

I missed my soul mate, but I missed my best friend more, I had never trusted anyone like I had trusted him, he knew all my deep and darkest secrets. He was my other half, I lost part of my soul when he left, and I was longing to get it back.

"Susie?" I looked up to see Nessie, my brother's girlfriend and soul mate entering my room.

My heart ached every time I saw them together, the love and devotion that radiated off them, but I was happy for my brother, he deserved for someone to love him, and Nessie was an amazing person.

"Hey, Ness, what's up?" my voice was hoarse, but it was getting better.

"Nothing much, I wanted to see how you were doing, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever"

"I am better, I still miss him, but I have this little hope that he'll come back someday"

"Susie, look I am going to tell you a story" Nessie told me.

I looked up warily "It has a happy ending I promise" she assured me.

I nodded and she continued

"So there was this girl, much like you actually, she had been heart broken when the love her existence left her. She thought he had left her because he didn't love her anymore, she sunk into a deep depression, in which she lost all her friends and almost her family, but one day she rekindled an old friendship with a boy whom had always found a way to make her smile, she didn't love this boy, but she found a best friend in him.

She would spend all her free time with him and she actually found that she was finding herself again, but she still longed and loved the one who had left her, and one day after wishing for months for his return, he came back, he told her he had left to protect her, but that his heart couldn't keep fighting the pull, he still loved her and she loved him, and they lived happily ever after."

"Who told you that story?" I asked her, it seemed like a lot of bogus.

"My mom, it actually happened to her"

"What do you mean?"

"Susie, you know that my parents fell in love when my mom was still human, right?"

I nodded "Well it so happens, that after a really bad incident in which my mom's life was in danger, he took off, thinking that it was the best for her, but he was wrong, when he came back he realized that he had caused more damage than he had expected, but he was thankful to find that your dad had saved her, your dad was her best friend."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I guess what I am trying to tell you, is that Susie don't lose hope in him"

"I haven't Ness, I have this feeling in my heart that he will come back someday, and I just have to be patient."

"Yeah, but Susie you don't have to lock yourself in this house, go outside live your life, do it for your family and for yourself"

I pulled Nessie into a hug; I was so happy that she was Sam's soul mate, because I had really started to see her like a sister.

"Thanks Ness"

"You welcome, now come on young lady, your family is outside" she pulled me up from bed.

She wrapped her arm around my waist as we descended down the stairs,

"Susie, honey, you finally decided to come out" my mom beamed.

I smiled as I went to sit next to Billy on the couch, he pulled me to his body and kissed my cheek, "It's good to have you back sis, I've missed you"

"Aw, Billy you have turned into such a softie" I taunted as I hugged him tighter.

"Your amazing" I heard Sam mutter to Ness as he kissed her.

"Get a room" Billy teased a huge smile on his face.

"Don't be jealous little bro, you'll find a girl …eventually" he told Billy as he ruffled his hair; Billy smacked his hand away, annoyed.

I laughed at my brothers, I missed hanging out with them, and I had almost forgotten how much fun I use to have with them.

"Sweetheart, are you hungry?" my dad asked anxiously.

He had been very cautious with me lately; I knew he felt responsible for my scars and Embry's departure. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Daddy" he hugged me back and kissed my head.

"I love you too princess"

"Whoa, am I seeing things, Susie is actually out of hibernation." Quil taunted as he walked into the house with Claire on his side.

"Ha. Ha. Quil I forgot how funny you were"

He and Claire walked up to me both hugging me like they hadn't hugged me in years.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in" my mom taunted as she came into the living room, acknowledging our newest visitors.

"Ah, Leah always so welcoming" Quil told her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"So what brings upon this visit?" my dad asked him.

"Well Claire and I wanted to ask you guys for a favor" he gestured towards Sam, Billy, Ness, and I.

"Well what is it?" Billy asked.

"Well I was going to ask you and Sam to be groomsmen at our wedding, Sam being my best man" Quil

"Wow, seriously? Of course" Billy was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Sam?"

"Of course Quil, I am honored"

"Thanks, man "

"So what did you want to ask us?" I asked.

Claire answered me "I wanted you and Ness to be my bridesmaids, you young lady, my maid of honor"

I beamed, the smile feeling weird on my face"Thank you Claire" I told her as I hugged her.

"Nessie, I hope you accept"

"I would be glad to be one of your bridesmaid"

"Thank you, Nessie"

My life was seemingly getting back to normal, I still missed Embry, but I knew that he would come back, and I was going to live while I waited for him. My family deserved to see me live.

**Reviews :) I know Bella's story may not be completely accurate but I wasn't going to re read new moon to get it right, lol.**


	8. forgotten

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS… FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE SIGNIFICANT TIME SKIP…**

_**Six months later…**_

**SUSIE**

Today is Claire and Quil's wedding day, the past six months have been the hardest six months of my life, but the support that I have gotten from my family and friends has definitely been what has kept me going. I miss Embry every single minute of every single day, he is my soul mate, and not having him around was like missing the other piece of my puzzle.

But I was determined to not ruin Claire's day, so I was going to act like the happiest maid of honor in the entire world. Even if my heart would ache hoping that someday Embry would come back and marry me.

Alice and Rosalie were doing our hair, I was so distracted thinking about Embry, and I wasn't paying attention to what Nessie was telling me.

"Susie, hello are you listening to me?" she asked waving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I was just day dreaming" I glanced up and my jaw dropped as I got a good look at Nessie.

She looked like a goddess, poor Claire how could she seemingly compete with the beauty that is Renesmee Cullen. Her bronze curls cascaded down her back and the green dress Claire had picked for us contrasted beautifully with her pale white skin.

"Ness, you look amazing, Sam is going to drool when he gets a look at you"

She blushed "Thank you Susie, but you don't look too bad yourself"

I looked in the mirror amazed at the reflection before my eyes not to sound conceited but I looked hot. My hair was down and Rosalie had applied make up that made me look older and gorgeous, I wished Embry would have been here to see how much I had grown up. The dress fitted beautifully with my curves, I thanked god everyday that I inherited my mother's amazing body.

"Girls, its time" my mom called.

We walked out of the room and Claire was already in the hallway, she looked like a princess in her white dress. She wore a veil in front of her face, and she looked like an angel. You could practically feel the happiness radiating off her body. She had the biggest smile on her face as she saw me and Ness.

"You guys look amazing!!" she squeaked.

"You look better" I assured her.

"Thank you, do you think Quil will like it?" she asked.

"Of course, but Claire you could have been wearing a garbage bag and he would still look think you looked beautiful"

She flushed. ".GOD" we turned to see Sam with his mouth wide open as he got a good look at Nessie.

Claire and I giggled at his expression; he looked as if he had seen the sun for the first time. He walked over to her almost in a trance.

"You look beautiful Ness" he whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

My heart ached at the scene, "Thank you "she whispered as she kissed him.

"Okay you guys can cuddle later, it's time for me to get married" Claire announced.

Nessie walked in escorted by Billy, who looked really handsome in his tuxedo, I walked in with my brother. My mom was taking pictures like she was paparazzi.

When we finally reached the aisle I turned to see Claire walk in, my Uncle Sam escorted her, because he had always been a father figure for her.

I looked at Quil and he was crying with the biggest smile on his face, he was looking at Claire with pure adoration and devotion in his eyes, there was no doubt in any of our minds that he was head over heels in love with her.

The ceremony had had been beautiful, there was not a dry eye in the house, even the Cullen's who couldn't cry looked like they were sobbing.

We were heading to the reception that was taking place at the Cullen residence, there gift to the newlyweds. Alice had decorated the house beautifully; there was a huge canopy tent outside with a dance floor in the middle.

Claire and Quil danced to "All my Life" by K-Ci and JoJo as their first dance. Everyone was having an amazing time, even I. I danced with everyone including Levi; he had been what my dad had been for Bella when Edward left her.

We had created an amazing friendship, and I really enjoyed his company, it was fun to hang out with another guy who wasn't my brother.

Sam interrupted declaring that he had a speech for the lovely couple

"Well congratulations, first of I would like to say that I am really happy for you too, Quil I love you like a big brother you always took care of my best friend and there is no doubt in my mind that you will continue to do so. Claire- bear, you know I love you with all my heart, you were my first friend when I moved here with my mom and I still remember your ambition to marry me, but you know that didn't work out, we weren't meant to be husband and wife, because you have your Quil and I have my Nessie, but that will never change the fact that you will always be my best friend, I love you Claire, To Quil and Claire"

We all raised our glasses, Claire ran to Sammy and hugged him, and I laughed because they both had tears in their eyes.

The party flowed amazingly, everyone was having a good time, enjoying the beautiful night. Everyone was with their other halves, even Billy was having luck with the girls, and I was the only loser alone.

"Susie, let's dance" Levi asked as he extended his hand to me.

I laughed and took it, Levi was a horrible dancer but he tried, so I just laughed my butt off as I watched him make a fool of himself.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" We all turned to face Sam who was in the middle of the dance floor with Nessie on his side.

I gasped as he knelt down on one knee "Renesmee, I love you with all my heart, you are my soul mate, my other half, I am not complete without you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?"

Nessie was crying as she lunged herself on Sammy kissing him, like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes!!!" she squealed.

Sam took out a ring and placed it on her finger; everyone surrounded them and congratulated them. My mom was crying and to my surprise my Uncle Sam was comforting her.

I walked over to them "Congrats guys, Ness I am so happy that you're going to be my sister"

"Thanks Susie" she told me as she hugged me.

Everyone was getting there happy ending, I was wondering when I was going to get mine.

**EMBRY**

I was hiding in the woods, watching the reception of Quil and Claire's wedding, I watched how much my friends had changed, but I was happy to see that they were okay. I hadn't spotted Susie yet and I was scared to see her.

And then she appeared, she looked beautiful in her long green dress, her hair was down and she was wearing just a hint of makeup, but she looked stunning, my mouth hanged open as I saw the amazing woman she had become. She had definitely inherited her mother's body; she was sitting along as the others danced on the dance floor.

I saw Levi walk up to her, I saw her smile for the first time that night, and I couldn't help the surge of jealousy that ran through my veins. She got up to dance with him; I cringed when I saw her enjoying herself with him.

Did she not love me anymore? Had all her declarations of love been a lie? She had moved on so quickly while I was in agony. Levi had stolen her from me. I wanted to run and rip his face apart, but then my eyes caught sight at her scars that ran down her arm and back and disgust filled my mouth.

I did that to her, I was the monster not him, she should move on. Levi would never hurt her like I did, he would take care of her, I turned my back and ran leaving her once again, I was going to give her a chance at the life she deserved one without me.

**Did you like? Please update...embry will come back eventually…promise!! Levi and Susie have no romantic relationship, they are just friends, Levi doesn't see her like that, Embry is just jealous.**


	9. ambushed

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS… I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST I HAVE EVR TAKEN TO UPDATE HA HA HA …**

**SUSIE, BILLY, AND LEVI ARE ALL EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD.**

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

**SUSIE**

I was sitting in my bed, thinking about my life, it's been three years since the man I love left, I am about to graduate from high school, and I have no idea as to what I am going to do with my life.

I feel like the only reason I survived this long without Embry was because I had this foolish hope that he would return someday. It's been three damn years and no sign of him, I was starting to lose hope, I was aging more and more each day, would I have to wait until I was fifty for his return?

Someone knocked on my door taking me away from my thoughts,

"Come in?" I answered as I saw my mom walk in.

"Susie, Levi's downstairs, he wants to talk to you" my mom told me as she came into my room.

She must have noticed my swollen eyes, because she came to sit next to me on my bed.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Mom, I am fine, I really don't want to talk about it, could you tell Levi that I'll be right down"

"Of course, but Susie whenever you are ready to talk, I'll be there"

"I know, I love you mom" I told her as I hugged her.

"I love you too sweetheart, I know the last three years have been hard for you, but take it from someone who endured a lot of heartache before she found happiness, you will get your happy ending honey, I promise"

I watched my beautiful mother walked out of my room, my parents were well in their mid- forties but they had not aged a day since she was twenty, I remember her dropping me off at school and all the guys gawking at her, she was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I resembled her a lot, but I didn't have her grace and spirit, I had lost all hope of that when Embry left.

People used to be drawn to me, I would always get the attention of all the boys in school, but now I don't care how I look, all the boys who ever tried to hit on me, seemed plain compared to him, no one would ever have the same effect on my heart as he had, Levi was my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, he knew and understood me like no one else, I loved spending time with him because unlike my brother I could tell him everything without him placing any judgments, he would watch me cry and comfort me, or hear me talk about Embry for hours without a single complaint.

I walked down stairs and heard my mother talking to Levi in the kitchen.

"How is she today, Lee?" I heard him ask her.

"She was crying, I think she is losing hope, she didn't want to talk about it"

"I can't believe it's been three years" he breathed.

"I know, I thought he would be back already, your father explained to you how imprinting works, I assume"

"Yes, he did"

"Well I don't even want to imagine the pain he's been in, the pull in your chest to be with your imprint is unbearable, it is physically painful to be hours away from each other, three years is inconceivable"

"He is an idiot for leaving her, she's amazing any guy would be glad to be with her and yet he takes her love for granted, I hope he comes back one day because that day I will show him what he left behind" he muttered.

I couldn't help but smile at Levi's comment, we both knew Embry could kill him, with just one punch.

"Do you think he'll come back?" he asked my mom.

"He has not phased in three years, so I have no idea, but I hope so, for Susie's sake I hope he does"

"Yeah she deserves to be happy, and as much as it sucks she will only be truly happy when he's back" I could hear the defeat in his voice.

"Levi, darling she's happy with you too" my mom assured him.

"It's not the same, I am her best friend and she is mine, but one day I am going to fall in love, the last thing I want to do is leave her behind, I love her, I am not in love with her, but I love her."

"I know Levi, you two depend on each other a lot, I am so thankful she has you in her life"

I found that as my cue to walk in "Hey Levi"

"Hey Susie, ready to go?"

"Yes, sir" I mock saluted him.

"Where are you two heading too?" my mom asked.

"Just the beach, Billy is there with a couple of friends and a lot of girls" he winked at me.

My mom chuckled "That's my boy" my dad declared as he walked into the house.

"You know when I was your age the girls were all over me" he told us as he wrapped an arm around my mom's waist.

She scoffed "Jacob, at their age you were married already"

"Doesn't mean the woman didn't want me"

"Really, would you like to be with them then?" she asked eyeing him.

"No, I am fine right here, none of those woman could seemingly compare to you" he smiled as he bent down to kiss her.

"Okay and that's our cue to leave" I yanked Levi out of the house.

It was disturbing to watch my parents when they were lovey dovey, when they started, it wouldn't stop for hours, my parents making out was not something I was particularly keen on seeing.

Levi and I walked towards the beach, when we got there all our friends were there, my brother of course had a flock of girls around him, Levi and him had grown and gained a lot of muscle in the past couple of weeks, and their body temperatures were increasingly high, we all knew that it would be just a matter of time, before they exploded to huge balls of fur.

My mother nearly had a stroke when she touched Billy's forehead one day and he was practically boiling, that night my dad and Uncle Sam explained to Billy and Levi all the legends. Levi was more surprised than Billy, his dad had stopped phasing years ago, my dad on the other hand still phased and was the Alpha of the pack, my brother was more shocked when he found out my mom was a werewolf too.

"So your mom told me you had a bad morning today"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it, not now I want to enjoy my afternoon, with my amazing best friend and annoying brother"

"Okay, but when you're ready, you know I am all ears" he draped his arm over my shoulder.

I wrapped an arm around his waist "I don't deserve you" I mumbled.

"I disagree, I don't deserve you"

"You are ridiculous Levi Uley, this friendship is so one sided, you are always there for me, and yet you never ask for anything, it's hardly fair."

"I get to spend time with you, that's all I want" he assured me as he placed a kiss on my head.

"Well then, I sign away my spare time to you" I winked.

"Can I get that in blood?" he teased.

"Your wish is my command; shall we call the Cullen's?" I smirked.

He chuckled "Let's go before your brother gets in trouble with the girls"

We walked towards a driftwood under a canopy of trees, and sat down; Levi took hold of my hand and started playing with it.

"Susie are you sick, your burning up?" he asked.

I shrugged "No, I feel fine, I am a daughter of two werewolves I was bound to inherit the freaky body temperature."

"Are you sure? I could take you home"

"Levi, relax, I feel fine" I placed my hand on his cheek, he flinched at my touch.

"Susie, you don't think-"

He wasn't able to finish because a loud howl echoed within the trees, Levi froze and yanked me towards him, before I knew it Billy was by our side, a mask of worry was splattered on his face.

"That's my dad, something bad is happening" he announced.

"Let's go" Levi didn't let go off my hand as we ran towards my house, Billy decided to take the short cut that had us running through the forest.

Suddenly Billy and Levi stopped dead in their tracks, Levi hand was shaking, I looked up they were both trembling; they looked just like how Sam had looked when he first phased.

Levi pushed me out of way "SUSIE RUN!!" I knew he pushed me because he didn't want me to get hurt.

I couldn't move my feet they were planted on the ground as I caught sight of a beautiful creature walking towards us, and then before I could blink my brother and best friend burst out of their skin, two huge werewolves were standing in front of me. They were bigger than any of the other wolves I had seen, just a bit shorter than my father and Uncle Sam, the sons of the two Alphas were standing right in front of me.

They growled as two more vampires emerged from the trees, Levi barked at me, but I couldn't move, I couldn't leave them here, another howl erupted from farther away, my father must have realized that we were getting ambushed.

"It looks like the puppies came out to play" one of them taunted, a woman with silver blond hair.

"And they are protecting the girl, this shall be fun" a man spoke as he looked at me.

Billy shifted his body for that he was blocking their view of me, I saw the other man crouch low ready to attack, and then Levi lunged at him.

I screamed as I saw the vampire kick him across the clearing, a low whine escaped his chest, the woman lunged at my brother.

A brawl was taking place right in front of my eyes, fear and anger was running through my veins, my brother and Levi were both engaged in their own fights, I was so scared for them, I didn't notice that one of them was walking towards me.

A smile playing on his lips as he sensed my fear. Levi growled but his opponent had him pinned to the ground. I looked in his eyes, and I could see the sadness in them, he whined.

A tear streamed down my cheek, I could feel death, and we were all going to die.

The vampire crouched in front of me "You are a beauty he told me" as he twirled a piece of my hair.

Another howl this time closer, "You must be something special to have these two fighting so valiantly for you"

"Don't hurt them, please" I begged.

"Oh, I can't promise you that, but I will try to make it as pain less as I can" he taunted, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Your blood sure smells delicious, and I am really thirsty" I froze, this was it, I was going to die, my life was going to end.

I closed my eyes and pictured Embry, I was never going to get my happy ending with him, I wished that I could tell him how much I loved him, that I waited for him, that I never gave up.

I felt his cold hands on my arms as he bent down towards my neck, I opened my eyes and looked at Billy and Levi, they were still okay, they were going to watch me die,

"I love you" I mouthed to both of them.

Suddenly a huge gray with black spots wolf lunged on the vampire tearing him away from me, five other wolves emerged from the trees, growling viciously at the vampires.

Quil lunged at the woman on top of my brother, and Seth on the one on top of Levi, a small gray wolf stood in front of me. As the three biggest wolves launched towards the one who had threatened to bite me.

I could hear the breaking of metal, the tears were pouring out of my eyes, the small gray wolf looked at me, one look in its eyes, and I knew it was my mother. I cried into her fur, and faint whines escaped her chest. Smoke was rising, my mother left me and reappeared from behind a bush in her human form, she ran to me and I buried my head in her chest.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay, I know you're scared but you're okay"

I continued to sob, as my mom soothed my hair.

"Is she okay?'' I heard my dad ask anxiously.

"She's shocked, but she'll be fine"

"Susie, honey, you don't have to scared anymore we took care of it" he assured me.

I looked up and nodded "Are Billy and Levi hurt?" I asked.

"No sis, we are fine, a couple of bruises and scrapes but we heal fast"

I got up and ran to my brother crushing him with a hug "I was so worried" I sobbed.

"Its okay sis, nothing happened"

"Yeah, Susie nothing to stress about" Levi announced.

I hugged him next, "I love you Levi"

"I love you too Susie"

"I thought I was going to lose you, what was I going to do without my best friend" I teased in between sobs.

"Best friend?" my body froze as I heard the familiar voice.

It was him; he was here, after all the waiting he was actually here. I turned and there he stood, the love of my life Embry.

My head was spinning, so many emotions running through my body, relief, anger, shock, happiness. My body couldn't take it; it was going to shut down any minute now I could feel it.

I stumbled and Levi got a hold on my waist, to keep me from falling, and there was nothing.

**Yay, Embry is back!!! Was it worth the wait? No Susie is not going to phase, but she did inherit the body temperature, Leah will always be unique in my book, I want to clear it up before I get stormed with questions, no Levi does not love Susie in a romantic way, it is completely platonic.**

**REVIEWS!!! Long chapter so I want many and many reviews!!!**


	10. i have to save her

**THA****NK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE AS LONG AS THE REST…ITS EMBRY'S P.O.V AT THE NIGHT HE CAME BACK :) okay before any one drills me with questions, Embry has not remained in contact with anyone but Quil, Embry asked Quil before he left that if there was ever an emergency to call him, that is why Embry knew about the wedding because Quil called him. Quil has hidden this from the pack for years.**

**EMBRY**

It has been three years since I decided to leave La Push, three years in which I have not phased, and three years that I had lived a soul less life, my heart had been ripped out of me, and was never replaced.

I still remember seeing my beautiful Susie as she smiled and danced with Levi, she had moved on like I had wanted her too, she had found someone who would not hurt her like I did. But yet it still stung to think that another man would cradle her in his arms, that I wouldn't be the one she would marry and start a family with.

My Susan had forgotten me rather quickly, but who was I to blame her for picking up her life. Maybe the devotion between imprints wasn't as strong on both sides, I was made to protect and love her, but that didn't mean that she had to love me back.

I was walking down the streets of the small village I lived in, thinking about how disastrous my life had turned out; eighteen years ago I had envisioned something completely different. Back then I held no romantic feelings for Susie, but I knew that one day we would be happy together, and yet here I stand alone and lost, because the reason for my existence no longer belonged to me.

I had spent thinking about all her declarations of love, rather they had been true or not. I knew that I loved her; I had not looked at another woman since I laid eyes on her, because she was my other half, everyone else paled in comparison.

I walked up the steps that led to my small cottage, lost in thought, when suddenly my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the caller I.D. it was Quil.

"This better be an emergency Quil"

"Embry you need to come back, vampires are threatening our lands, we just caught a fresh trail"

"Damn Leeches" I hissed "I am on my way"

"Hurry" he yelled.

I closed my phone shut and ran towards the forest that was only a few feet away from my cottage. I stripped off my clothing and the heat automatically rushed through my veins, the three years had not affected my transformation.

I could hear the others in my head, they were all too caught up to realize that I had phased. I was able to find out that three vampires; two men and a woman had sneaked onto our lands, and where causing havoc.

_Embry?_ Jake, Leah, Seth, and Sam asked in unison, I could sense the shock running through their bodies.

_The one and only _I replied.

_Oh my god, I can't believe your actually back, where the hell have you been?!_ Jake shouted.

_Jake you know perfectly well why I left I couldn't hurt her_

_Do you even realize how much you broke her when you left?_

Jake showed me images of Susie laying lifelessly on her bed, her face tear stained.

_She looked pretty fine to me, seems like the Uley boy is making her feel loads better_

_Embry, what the hell are you talking about?! _Leah asked showing her maternal instinct.

I showed her how I had seen Susie happy, three years ago dancing alongside Levi.

_Are you stupid Call, my sister loves you, Levi is her friend, he is the one that picked up the pieces when you left her, but she still foolishly loves you_

_Look I don't want to discuss this right now, Quil told me there was an emergency_

_Yeah three vampires are roaming our lands_

_I am on my way_

_You don't have to come Embry; we can handle it_ Jake assured me

_No I want too; I have been craving a good fight_

I pushed my legs harder, as the wind blew through my fur, I felt free, this is what I had missed the most, the freedom that you felt while running was exhilarating. I could smell the salty beaches of La Push as I crossed the boundaries between La Push and Forks.

An urgent howl broke through the trees

_What is going on?_

_We caught the scent it is minutes' old _Seth informed me.

I pushed my legs harder; trying to get there on time, there was no way that I was going to miss out on this fight.

_WHOA!!_

_THAT WAS SO COOL!!_

I heard two new voices emerge in my head.

_Levi, Billy you both need to focus you need to protect Susie_ Jake bellowed.

"Susie run" Levi shouted but it came out as a loud bark

Oh my god Susie, I will be right there honey I told myself.

_Embry?_ Billy asked.

_Yup I am back kid, hold on for a little bit longer I am almost there_

Jake howled again, as I felt Leah, Seth and Sam run in the same direction

_If that leech hurts my babies _I heard Leah snarl

"It looks like the puppies came out to play" one of them taunted, a woman with silver blond hair.

"And they are protecting the girl, this shall be fun" a man spoke as he looked at me.

_Don't worry I will take care of her _Billy announced as he stood in front of Susie shielding her from their view.

One of the male vampires crouched low,

_I got him, take care of Susie _Levi snarled as he lunged on the male

For a brief moment, I saw as images of him and Susie ran through his head, it shocked me that his feelings were not romantic in any sort of way on the contrary it was a brotherly type of love, he loved her like a sister.

_I bet you feel like an idiot?_ Sam taunted.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

_You didn't want to hurt her Em_ Leah reassured me.

_She is never going to forgive me_

_Save her Embry, and you will at least have a chance to explain_

The vampire kicked Levi right on the chest, sending him crashing across the clearing

_Levi are you okay?_ Jake asked

_I am fine_ he replied

The woman lunged herself on Billy, leaving Susie unprotected, a brawl broke out, I could see the fear in Susie's face. I snarled as I saw the other male vampire walked towards her with a smile etched on his face.

My legs were throbbing but I wasn't going to give up, I had to save her.

The vampire crouched in front of her "You are a beauty" he told her as he twirled a piece of her hair.

I howled this time, "You must be something special to have these two fighting so valiantly for you"

"Don't hurt them, please" she begged.

"Oh, I can't promise you that, but I will try to make it as pain less as I can" he taunted, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Your blood sure smells delicious and I am really thirsty"

We all growled in unison, the boys were both pinned to the ground, I watched in horror as she mouthed "I love you" to them.

I was right there I could smell her scent, the leech bent down to her neck.

_EMBRY HURRY PLEASE!_ Leah begged.

He was about to bite her, and then I saw her, and it was like seeing the sun for the first time, I lunged on the vampire knocking him out of way.

_Susie!!_ I yelled.

_I got her Embry_ Leah told me.

The rest of the pack joined me shortly and we all took them out viciously, I picked up all the pieces left of the leech's body and threw them into the fire that Sam and Seth were igniting.

Everyone else had phased back and it was only us three left to finish the mess.

_It's good to have you back Em _Seth told me as he gave me a wolfish grin.

_Yeah and thanks for saving my sister_ Sam muttered.

_Welcome, but you know it would have killed me if she got hurt_

_Well what are you waiting for, go tell her you love her_ Sam chuckled.

I quickly phased back and put on my cut offs, I ran to the clearing and I froze in place as I saw her with Levi.

"I love you Levi" she told him

"I love you too Susie"

"I thought I was going to lose you, what was I going to do without my best friend" she teased in between sobs.

"Best friend?" I asked.

Her body froze as she turned to look at me, my memories had not done her justice she was even more beautiful in real life.

She swayed from I assumed the shock, Levi wrapped his arm around her waist before she hit the ground, her eyes closed, and I sprinted to her cradling her in my arms. I sunk to the ground never letting her go.

I started sobbing from relief, "Its okay Embry, she's going to be fine" Leah told me as she patted my back.

"Yeah she is probably just in shock" Jake assured me.

I looked up at Levi, he had a huge grin on his face "Thank you for taking care of her" I told him.

"No problem, I want her to be happy, and I know that she has been waiting for you for years"

"I will forever be in debt with you"

"Just don't hurt her again, that is all I ask"

"I won't, I promise, I will never leave her again"

**What did you think? Please review :) not my favorite chapter but oh well**


	11. return

**THANK YOU FOT THE REVIEWS :) I HAD TO WRITE A CONFRONTATION FOR MY OTHE FIC. TODAY AND NOW I AM WRITING THIS ONE…LOL…I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE SO HERE IT GOES…**

**EMBRY**

My Susie had definitely changed in the last three years; she was no longer the little girl I used to read bedtime stories too. She had grown up and was now a beautiful woman; I stared at her still body and wondered how I had been able to live three years away from her. I couldn't even conceive even stepping out to the bathroom, I needed to be with her, I wanted to see her open her beautiful brown eyes.

I wanted to apologize for causing her pain, I longed to hold her in my arms and feel her lips on mine, I craved to tell her I loved her, that I was never going to leave her again, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life by her side.

I held her small hand in mine, tracing small circles with my fingers, "I love you Susie" I whispered.

Leah walked into the room and sat down on the opposite side of me, we didn't say a word to each other, and we just stared and prayed that she would wake up soon.

"Thank you" I heard Leah whisper.

"For what?" I asked incredulously.

"For saving her, I don't know what I would have done if I lost her"

"Lee, don't be silly you don't have to thank me" I assured her.

"Embry, I need you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"Promise me, that you won't leave her again, I can't stand to see her like that again"

"I promise Lee, I will never leave her again, but was it really that bad?"

"Em, she was like a zombie for months, she talked to you but her heart wasn't really there, it was as if you had taken her soul with you, it wasn't until Levi became a big part of her life that she finally started smiling again"

"I am so sorry Leah, I never thought it would cause her that much pain, I will forever be in debt with Levi, for saving her" I told her as I stroked Susie's hair.

"Just don't hurt her that is all we ask"

"I won't""

"Embry?"

Leah and I both looked down in shock as Susie's eyes fluttered open.

**SUSIE**

"Embry?" my eyes fluttered open and I gasped as I registered the fact that Embry, the man I had been waiting for three excruciating years was sitting by my bed side holding my hand.

"Oh Susie, honey, you are awake?" my mom exclaimed.

I couldn't focus on her though, my eyes were glued to his, I didn't want to look away scared that he would disappear again.

"Well I see you two have a lot to talk about, I will go tell the others you are awake" my mom excused herself, leaving us alone.

"How are you feeling?' he spoke breaking the silence.

I couldn't my voice, I just stared at him, he had aged in the three years that he had been gone, but he was still beautiful, he looked older and wiser, but I couldn't ignore the sadness in his eyes, he looked as if he had been living in agony.

I placed my hand on his cheek to prove that he was real; he sighed and placed his hot hand on top of mine.

"I am so sorry" he breathed.

I straightened up on my bed for that I was face to face with him, I tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, and with my free hand, I traced the veins on his arms.

"I waited for you, I waited three years, I never gave up on you, I never lost faith I knew that one day you would come back to me" I told him my voice hoarse.

"Susie, I am so sorry for leaving I never thought that it would cause you so much pain, the only reason I left was because I didn't want to hurt you again" he traced the scars on my arm.

"I loved you Embry, how could you ever think that I would be okay if you left me. You were my best friend, my life turned upside down when you were gone, I thought you had stopped loving me" I looked down embarrassed.

Embry cupped my face in his hands and looked intently into my eyes "Susie, I love you and I will always love you, how could you doubt that?"

"I knew that I never deserved you, I figured you had found someone better"

"Listen to me Susie, I love you and only you, no other woman in this world could compare to you, you are the only one my eyes see"

"Why did it take you so long to come back?" the tears were welling up in my eyes.

"I came back six months after I left for Quil's wedding, I saw you smiling and dancing with Levi and I got jealous, I thought you had moved on like I wanted you too"

"Embry, Levi is my best friend and only that, he picked up the broken pieces you left behind, he put me back together" I sighed.

"I know, and I will owe him forever"

"Embry, you look horrible" I stated.

He chuckled "These years haven't been my best, Susie when I left you it was as if my soul had stayed behind, I felt empty like I had no purpose in life, it wasn't until I saw you again in the clearing that I realized that I wasn't whole without you, you are my other half, without you I am incomplete"

"I love you Embry" I muttered.

"I love you too Susie, more than my own life"

Tears were streaming down my cheek, Embry wiped a tear away "Don't cry my love" he told me as he cradled me in his arms. He joined me on the bed and I rested my head on his chest, listening intently to the beat of his heart.

I traced the contours of his chest; I looked up at him and was mesmerized by the smile on his face, "Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Susie, I never thought this day would come, never in my wildest dreams did I think I would hold you in my arms again"

I propelled myself up so that our faces were only inches apart "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to have you this close"

His hot breath blew on my face, and I crushed my lips to his. My hand tangled in his hair while his hand was on my lower back pushing me tighter to his body. The kiss was hungry and passionate. It was full of need and desire; we had both waited three years for this moment.

My body was pressed against his, and I could feel him getting hard, a growl escaped his chest as I placed my hand on his groin. Before I knew it he was on top of me and he was nibbling on my neck. His hands were unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt, his lips trailed down my collarbone all the way to my navel and back.

His lips found their way back to mine and I moaned as his hands cupped my breast, my nails scratched his back as the kiss got more and more intense.

"Embry, I am ready" I moaned.

"Ready for what?" he asked as he nibbled on my ear.

"I am ready to make love with you"

He looked up at me shocked "Susie, you have no idea how much my body is craving you right now, but we are not doing that right now"

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Well first of all I will not take advantage of you, and second you brothers and dad are downstairs we are not going to disrespect their house" he stated.

"Fine" I answered defeated "But we will try right?"

"Susie, if you are positive that you are ready, then of course, I love you, I want it as much as you do"

I pulled his face closer to mine "I love you too, promise me that you will never leave me again"

"I swear Susie, I swear that I will never leave you again, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Hearing you say that makes me the happiest girl in the world" I muttered before our lips met once again, it was going to be a long night.

**Yay Embry Call is back and staying! Sorry the chapter is short but I like it…Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter…I am going to try and update Friday :)**


	12. wedding

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS… YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME…SO I THINK SAM AND NESS ARE NEGLECTED SO THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT THEIR WEDDING…BUT FROM SUSIE'S P.O.V…I TRIED TO DO IT FROM NESSIE'S BUT I KEPT GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK…**

**SUSIE**

My life had changed since the day Embry had returned to my life, I felt whole once again as if I was finally getting the opportunity to be happy. I loved every minute that I was able to spend with him, and whenever we were apart I felt myself longing for his presence. He swore to me that he would never leave me again, but I couldn't help but worry I had to enjoy every second I had with him.

Today was my brother's wedding to Nessie, I was happy for him, if anyone on this planet deserved happiness it was him. There was no doubt in my mind that they were soul mates, they completed each other. Sam was going to live forever with her, my parents weren't so thrilled about that but they supported him.

Nessie had shown Sam to love unconditionally, and he had showed Ness how to live life, and not let your fears stop you from getting what you want. Nessie used to be really quiet she had been raised in a very reserved home, but when she met Sam she opened up and now she is a free spirit, the type of person you want to be around.

Before Sam met Nessie, he was reeling from the heartbreak of a forbidden love, he had given up hope on ever finding someone that would complete him like Claire had, but then he found his soul mate in Nessie, and he realized that what he once thought to be the love of his life was simply a pure love towards a best friend, he fell in love at first sight with Nessie and he hasn't looked away since.

I watched as Alice placed the finishing touches on my soon to be sister's hair; she was beautiful with her pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her chocolate brown eyes that Sam couldn't help drowning in, and the perfect thick brown curls that were cascading down her back, she was going to be the most beautiful bride Forks' would ever see.

"Susie, are you listening to me?" I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Claire was talking to me.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"It's time to put on your dress" she said annoyed.

"Okay" I followed Claire to Alice's room and I nearly had a heart attack as I got a good look at Nessie.

"Oh my god, Nessie you look amazing"

"Really, do you think your brother is going to like it?"

"Nessie, he's going to love it" I assured her.

"Thanks Susie, I really wanted to look my best, he deserves that"

"Ness, you always look amazing to him, but today he's going to be drooling" she blushed as Alice came up behind me "Susie, you need to get your dress on, it is almost time" she urged.

I took of my clothes and slipped on the tight fitting knee length royal blue dress Alice had bought us on one of her trips to Paris.

The dress emphasized every single curve on my body, I had always had a good figure but it looked amazing in this dress.

"Wow, Susie, you are going to give Embry a stroke." Claire cheered.

"Girls it is time" Alice announced as she led us out the room.

My mother, Bella, and Edward were all waiting in the hallway

"Oh Renesmee you look beautiful" Bella gushed.

"Thank you mom"

I was standing next to my mom, she was crying as she walked over to Nessie

"My son is waiting for you, he's been waiting for you his whole life, and I know that he is going to be in good hands, just promise me that you are going to take care of my boy"

"I promise, I will take care of him with my life"

"Thank you"

"Okay, we can all cry later, Sam is waiting for you" Alice announced, Nessie beamed when she heard Sam's name.

We all descended down the stairs, Claire was going to be escorted by Quil, Emma was partnered with Levi, and I with my brother Billy. I was the maid of honor and he was the best man.

"Wow sis you look good" Billy told me as I linked my arm through his.

"You don't look too bad yourself"

"Yeah well, I had to look good for the ladies" he winked at me.

"Billy have you seen Nessie yet?" I asked him.

"No, why?"

I giggled "Turn around"

Billy turned around and I felt his body tense up the moment he got a good look at Ness, "Lucky Bastard" he muttered.

"Aw, don't worry Billy, you will find your soul mate…someday"

"Speaks the one who already found hers" he taunted.

I giggled "Come on it's our turn"

Billy and I walked through the glass doors; my eyes immediately landed on my beaming brother standing at the altar.

"Sam, looks like he is going to explode" Billy murmured.

"Billy, shut up, he's happy"

"Sure, sure"

We broke apart when we reached the altar; I walked to take my spot and turned towards the doors to await Nessie's entrance.

The wedding march came on, and everyone in the room gasped as the beauty that is Renesmee Cullen walked down the aisle alongside her equally beautiful father.

I looked at my brother and he was beaming, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Nessie finally reached the aisle, and Edward reluctantly handed her over to Sam, they were both crying as they gazed into each other's eyes.

I scanned the room looking for Embry, but he was nowhere to be found, I began getting really anxious at the lack of his presence. I decided that I wouldn't stress about it, he was probably running late or something, at least I hoped that was the reason for his absence.

Emma noticed my anxiety and she nudged me "Susie, relax" she whispered.

I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to pay attention to the ceremony, my brother was about to say his vows

"Renesmee, before you came into my life, I had completely lost hope in love, I believed that I would never find my other half, but then fate brought us back together, since the moment that my eyes found yours I knew you were the one, the one that I wanted to spend forever with, I love you Nessie and I promise to protect and love you for the rest of our existence"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you take Samuel Harry Uley as your wedded husband for as long as you both shall live" the priest asked Nessie.

"I do." She announced as Sam placed the ring on her finger.

"Sam, I have loved you since I was a little girl, but you didn't give me the time of day, but for some unknown reason we were meant to be together, the day you told me you loved me was the happiest day of my life, I can't imagine my life without you, if you accept to be my husband I promise to be the best wife I can be, and I vow to love you unconditionally forever."

"Samuel Harry Uley, do you take Renesmee Carlie Cullen as your wedded wife for as long as you both shall live"

"I do" Nessie placed the ring on his finger with the biggest smile on her face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest declared.

"You may now kiss the bride" applause and whistles erupted as Sam picked Nessie up off her feet and kissed her.

"Save it for the honeymoon" Emmet shouted.

Sam and Ness broke apart both blushing, but never taking their eyes off each other, Sam took Nessie's hand in his and they exited the chapel. Billy and I followed, I was happy for my brother, but I couldn't help feeling as if something was wrong. Where was Embry?

"Susie, what's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Nothing" I squeaked.

"Susie, don't lie to me, something is wrong"

"Embry is not here" I whispered.

"Oh Susie, he's fine, he is just running a little bit late."

"How do you know?"

"Pack mind, remember, I phased before I got ready"

I sighed "Okay"

Everyone was crying as Sam and Nessie shared their first dance, I was standing next to my dad who was comforting my mother, when suddenly I felt hot arms wrapped around my waist,

"You look stunning, love" Embry whispered his hot breath causing the fine hairs behind my neck to rise.

I turned to face him wrapping my arms around his neck "I was scared that you weren't going to come"

"And miss how beautiful you look today, I think not" he teased.

"Why were you late?"

"I had something I had to do"

I traced his jaw with my finger "Care to share, what exactly you were doing?"

"It's a surprise" he murmured as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Surprise, for whom?"

"For you silly" he told me as he pulled me tighter to his body.

"Me, what do you mean?"

"You will see" he taunted.

"Embry, please I don't like surprises"

"I know, you are just like your mother, but trust me you are going to love it"

"Fine" I muttered.

I pulled his face closer to mine, so that our lips were only inches apart "When are you going to show me this surprise of yours?"

"After the party, your parents already gave me permission to kidnap you"

"Remind me to thank them" I whispered before I crushed my lips to his.

**I know cliffy, you will find out Embry's surprise next chapter, (no he isn't going to propose)…review!!!**


	13. first time

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS…I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT EMBRY SURPRISE IS…SO I WONT KEEP YOU WAITNG ANY LONGER…I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER I AM GOING TO HAVE A QUESTION I NEED YOU GUYS TO ANSWER FOR ME, PLEASE!**

**SUSIE**

"Embry Call, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked him, we had left the wedding reception hours ago and now we were heading towards Embry secret location.

"Susie, I told you it's a surprise, be patient we are almost there" he assured me as he kissed my hand.

"So, how long exactly did my parents allow for my kidnapping?" I asked curious.

During the long drive I had come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to be sleeping in my bed tonight, it shocked me that my parents were so willing about letting me stay a night with my boyfriend. They must really trust us, now the question was, did I trust myself?

"Well, I have to have you home by tomorrow night"

"Seriously, wow, my parents must really like you" I said perplexed.

He shrugged "Nah, they want you to be happy, and by some miracle I make you happy" he grinned.

"I love you Embry, whenever I am with you I am happy"

Embry placed his hand on my thigh, and I felt my heart accelerate at his touch "I love you too Susie, so much" he told me as he squeezed my thigh.

"You know I am dying to get to this secret place of yours" I told him as I played with his hand.

"We are only five minutes away" he told me as a mischievous smile broke on his face.

We rode in silence for the rest of the way, I was anxious to finally be alone with Embry. My body wanted him so bad, call it crazed hormones or whatever, but every inch of my body was yearning for his touch. I had told him I was ready for this step, I wanted for him to be in me, he was my soul mate, he completed me.

We finally came to halt in front of a small cottage that I didn't recognize, Embry slid out of the car and opened the door for me. He helped me out and took out two suitcases from the trunk.

"Em, where are we?"

"Susie, this is my house, this is where I hid for the past three years" he told me.

I was speechless as I followed Embry towards the cottage, "Em, why did you bring me here?" I asked him before he opened the front door.

"Susie, I love this place, I fixed it up all by myself, but it is full of bad memories, because you aren't part of them, I brought you here because I want to make good memories with you"

I smiled as I motioned him to open the door "Well let's get started then"

Embry scooped me up bridal style and carried me into the house; it was small but very homey. To my surprise it was very clean and organized.

"Embry, it's amazing, you did all of this by yourself"

He nodded "I had to distract myself somehow"

He sat down on the couch with me on his lap, he leaned back and I rested my head on his chest.

"Em, I love my surprise" I whispered.

He cupped my face in his hands "Who said this was the surprise?" he taunted.

I straightened up and looked him straight in the eye "Embry, don't play with me, what's going on?" I asked my voice full of anger.

Embry chuckled and stroked my hair "I swear you are just like your mother, trust me honey you are going to love it" he assured me.

"Embry, please!" I pouted.

He sighed "You are an irresistible creature"

I giggled "My dad tells my mom that all the time, I guess I didn't only inherit her good looks"

Embry's gaze was intense as he met my eyes "Susie before I show you my surprise; I need you to know that I am not pressuring you, whenever you decide that you are ready, well then we will take the next step, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you are not comfortable with, don't feel like you have to do something in order for me to stay, because you don't. I am never going to leave again" he promised.

I stroked his lips "Embry, I am ready, I have been ready, I love you, this is what I want" I told him as I looked up, his eyes were hungry, I knew he wanted this as much as I did.

He scooped me up immediately and we walked towards the door down the hall. I was kissing his neck as he opened the door, he turned the lights on, and I looked up curious to see my surprise.

I gasped as I saw what he had done to his room, candles were lit all around us and there was a rose shaped heart on the center of his king sized bed. Red roses were scattered all over the floor, tears welled up in my eyes as I took in every detail of the room.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and placed my hand on his cheek "I love it, thank you, you didn't have to do this"

"Yeah, I did I wanted this to be magical for you, I want this to be a night you will never forget"

"I won't especially because I am with you" I breathed as I crushed my lips to his.

Embry, carried me to the bed, and laid me down gently, as he grabbed my hands and placed them over my head, I groaned as his lips made their way down my jaw to my collarbone, nipping and sucking along their way.

His lips found their way back to mine, the kiss was hungry and passionate, and he nibbled on my bottom lip as I began to unbutton his shirt, in one swift movement Embry threw his shirt on the floor, leaving my hands on his back.

Embry hands traveled up my dress until I felt his strong hands gripping my thighs, my eyes rolled behind my head as he placed his hand between my legs, his warmth sending pleasure all over my body.

"Embry, my dress" I panted.

Embry growled as he tried to unzip my dress, before I knew it my dress was lying destroyed alongside his shirt, I felt suddenly thankful that I wasn't wearing a bra. Embry hands never left my leg as he began to nibble on my nipple.

I felt as if I was going to explode any second now, I pulled his face back to mine and I kissed him more fierce than ever before, he moaned as I placed my hand on his groin. He took off his pants immediately, leaving both us only with underwear and boxers.

Embry's hot hands were on my hips as I realized he was pulling of my panties, I could feel his erection on my leg as he took off is boxers. I pushed myself on top of him and started kissing him with all the love I could muster. He growled as my lips went down his chest, my tongue tracing every contours of his torso. Embry placed his hands on my hips and pulled me back up, his groin rubbing against my body.

He rolled me over so that he was on top of me, he was kissing me as I felt a finger go inside me, then two, I moaned as his hot fingers sending shockwaves all over my body began to work their magic. Embry stuck a third finger in, and I whimpered against his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you" he murmured, as he nibbled on my neck.

"You won't hurt me" I breathed as his fingers kept moving faster and faster.

"Susie, this might be painful" I could hear the guilt in his voice.

I looked down and internally gasped, if three fingers had caused me pain, I didn't even want to imagine how it would feel when he was truly inside of me, but I didn't ponder for two long, my body was going to convulse if I didn't have him.

I pulled his face back to mine, "Embry" kiss "I want you" kiss "in me" kiss "it won't hurt" kiss "forever"

He kissed my forehead "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too"

I felt him at my opening, he hardened a little bit more and then he was in me, I winced at the pain of having him entirely inside. He moved slowly trying to get me used to the feeling, but I realized that the slower he went the more it hurt.

"Embry, faster" I panted.

He grinned and began kissing me as he moved faster inside of me; I pushed my body in sync with his. "Faster" I moaned and he began to push harder and harder, I panted his name and it aroused him more. We fit like two puzzle pieces, we were meant to be together, I couldn't get enough of him.

I gripped the sheets as I realized that I was about to come, Embry gave me one final push and we both came at the same time, I was breathing heavily as Embry finally stopped moving, I still felt him in me, and my body was on fire.

"That was amazing" I breathed.

He chuckled "Yes, it was"

Embry slid out of me and laid down next to me on the bed, I snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He was stroking my hair as I traced his chest with my finger.

"Thank you Embry, this was the best night of my life" I breathed.

Embry was tracing the scars on my arm, "Susie, I love you so much, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life"

"Embry, that's all I want, I want to be with you forever"

"Susie, there is something I need to tell you" he whispered.

We both straightened up, he pulled me on his lap and I gazed into his eyes "You can tell me anything Embry" I assured him.

"Susie, I have decided to quit phasing, I want to age with you"

My eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets "Oh, Em, you don't have to do that for me, I know how much you love being a wolf"

He shook his head and cupped my face in hot hands "Susie, I would have given up this life years ago, but I waited for you, and now you are finally old enough that we can be together, I want to grow old with you, I can't watch you age without me, I want to experience that with you"

Tears were streaming down my cheek "Embry, I have lived my life without you, and I still don't know how I survived, I want to spend every waking minute with you, and if you want the same then I will support your decision"

"Thank you"

"Em, you are my life, I love you so much it hurts, I want tonight to be just about you and me, nothing else, no problems back home or plans about the future, just two people madly in love with each other enjoying each other's company"

He smiled "Sounds good to me"

I snuggled close to his body and drifted to sleep, my dreams all revolving about my future with _my_ Embry.

**SO? DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**REMEMBER SUSIE IS EIGHTEEN SO NO LAWS WERE BROKEN!**

**OKAY QUESTION WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO SEE BILLY AND LEVI IMPRINT?**

**OH AND SEE A LITTLE BIT MORE ABOUT SAM AND EMILY'S DAUGHTER EMMA?**

**ANSWER ME IN YOUR REVIEWS :)**


	14. emma

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, IT SEEMS LIKE MOST OF YOU WANT LEVI AND BILLY TO IMPRINT SO THEY WILL…THERE WAS NO SCHOOL TODAY ( SHOUT OUT TO MIAMI DADE PUBLIC SCHOOLS) AND NONE OF MY TEACHERS GAVE ME HOMEWORK THUS I WILL BE UPDATING BOTH OF MY FICS TODAY :) **

**EMMA IS TWENTY IN THIS CHAPTER, NO COLLIN DID NOT IMPRINT ON HER THEY FELL IN LOVE THE OLD FASHION WAY.**

**AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I AM GOING TO LIST A COUPLE OF NEW FIC IDEAS I HAVE…**

**EMMA**

I was lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling, today is my twentieth birthday and my mom much to my reluctance is throwing me the biggest birthday party ever. A lot of my family from the Makah Reservation was coming down, to say that I was dreading this party would be an understatement. I used to be the girl who craved attention, I loved the fact that guys would look at me like a priceless jewel, or how the girls would envy my beauty.

Susie and I were the most sought after girls in La Push and I loved it. My cousin didn't faze me her eyes were only for Embry and no one else. I on the other hand loved to flirt and tease the boys, but that all changed when Collin returned from college.

Collin was part of the pack, but he had left when I was eight to go to college, he came back eight years later when I was sixteen. When I first laid eyes on him, I felt as if my world had come to a complete halt, he was the most amazing man I had ever seen, He had not age one bit since he had left La Push and I knew at the very moment that he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

At first Collin didn't even give me a backward glance; I guess I had a reputation on the rez for being a boy crazy tease. But I wasn't going to give up until I had Collin, so I continued to pursue him until he finally caved in. I always knew he was attracted to me, but he was scared of my dad.

Collin and I dated for six months before we finally confronted my parents about our relationship, that day plays in my memory as if it happened yesterday…

_I just turned seventeen and was officially allowed to date, not that the age requirement had ever stopped me before. Collin and I were walking back to my house hand in hand after spending the day at the beach. _

_My house came into view, when suddenly Collin stopped me mid step, I could see the fear in his eyes_

"_Collin, what's wrong?" I asked him._

"_Emmy, hun, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_I looked down at our hands "Collin, I don't want to keep hiding from my parents; I want to be able to have you over and tell everyone I know that I am yours and only yours, but before I can do that I have to tell my parents"_

_He sighed "Em, I love you, I have never been this happy, I guess I am just scared that your dad isn't going to approve. I don't want to lose you, ever."_

_I placed a hand on his cheek "Collin, you will never lose me, I love you and nothing my parents do or say will keep me from you. And if they love me they will put their prejudices aside and allow me to be happy"_

"_Em, I will fight for you, I swear I will fight for what we have" he assured me as he kissed the palm of my hand._

"_Let's get this over with" I told him as I took his hand in mine and led him towards my house._

_I opened the door and to my horror my super annoying over protective brother Sam was also here. I groaned I knew telling my dad was going to be bad, now I had to announce my relationship to not only him but to my brothers as well._

"_Emmy, is that you?" my mom called from the kitchen._

"_Yeah mom" I let go of Collin's hand and walked towards the kitchen while Collin trailed closely behind me._

"_Honey, could you set the table. Oh Collin, I didn't know you were going to join us"_

"_I hope I am not intruding Em"_

"_Of course not, you are family, and family never intrudes"_

"_Mom, I need to talk to you and dad after dinner" I told her as I began placing the silverware on the table._

_Collin tensed up as my mother eyed me "Is everything okay dear?" she asked me._

"_Yeah everything is great; I just have some news to share"_

"_Well dinner isn't going to be ready for another hour or so, you can tell us now if you want"_

_I took a deep breath "Yeah the sooner I get this off my chest the better"_

_My mom, Collin and I walked towards the living room where my dad and brothers were watching a baseball game._

"_Sam, Emma has some news she wants to share with us" my mom announced._

"_What's going on?" he asked me._

"_Can we turn off the TV?" _

_He nodded and switched it off "Damn, Em couldn't this wait til after the game" Levi whined._

_Sam hit him across the head "Levi, our sis has something to share, so stop complaining"_

_I smiled at my brother; sometimes he could be really pleasant. My mother was sitting next to my dad, I walked over to the couch opposite of them, and Collin was standing by my side. My parents knew that Collin and I were close so they didn't think too much about his proximity, it was when Collin placed his hand in mine, that a low growl escaped my dad's chest._

"_What do you think you are doing?" my dad snarled as he looked menacingly at Collin._

"_Sam, I love your daughter and well we want to be together"_

_I shifted closer to Collin's side as I felt the anger radiating off of him, I didn't dare look up at him, and I was scared of his reaction._

"_You and Emma will never be together, I won't let you hurt her" he snarled._

"_Sam, I could never hurt her, I love her" he assured him._

"_Yeah right, you know what happened to my mom, you are going to imprint someday Collin, and then you will have no choice then hurt her" Sam, my brother stepped in._

"_Sam, this is none of your damn business" I yelled._

"_Dad, I know that you are not happy about this, but I know Collin will never hurt me, he loves me and I love him and nothing you say or do will keep me from me him"_

_My dad was trembling with rage, my mom placed a hand on his chest and turned to me "Emma, dear you know that we want you to be happy, but there are things that wolves are born with, one day Collin may hurt you and I can't see you hurt."_

"_Mom, are you talking about your scars, because if that's the case then you need to understand that he is not a new werewolf he can control his temper"_

"_No honey what I am talking about is an emotional pain, a pain that runs skin deep"_

_Collin tensed up next to me, he wrapped an arm around my waist "Emmy, I think it's time you learn about imprinting"_

After hearing about what had happened to my Aunt Leah and my dad, I began to feel as if Collin would be taken away from me in any moment. I loved him and I was going to fight for him, I cried myself to sleep many nights, thinking about a life without him. I decided that I wasn't going to let some freaky wolfish instinct stop me from being with the man I loved.

It's been four years since our little confrontation and my parents have finally come to accept Collin as part of the family. I was always happy when I was around him, he was my air and I couldn't stand being away from him for long periods of time.

A knock on my door brought me back too reality, I looked at the time on my cell phone, it was three in the afternoon, and guest were starting to arrive.

"Come in" I shouted as I got up to put on my shoes.

"Emma, your guests are arriving" my mom informed me.

"I am going mom" I sighed.

She left my room and I walked to the mirror to get a good look at myself, I looked decent, as long as Collin thought I was beautiful I didn't care what others thought. I left my room and walked outside.

Everyone was there already conversing with one another, my new sister Nessie was sitting on Sam's lap as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Susie and Embry were kissing while my Uncle Jake looked at them as if he wanted to rip Embry's throat wide open.

Kim was holding her newborn baby daughter in her arms as my brother Levi was gazing at the baby with adoration in his eyes; Jared was trembling as he was looking at Levi. I looked over at me dad and he had an anxious look on his face. (a/n: hmm, wonder what happened there?"

Warm arms wrapped around my waist, "Happy Birthday love" Collin whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him with a huge grin on my face "Thank you" I breathed as I pecked him on the lips.

I heard Jared growl I turned and both he and Levi were trembling, my brother Sam ran to Levi and escorted him towards the woods. I watched with curiosity as Jared walked to my dad and spoke incoherently to him.

"Collin, what's going on?"

He hesitated "Honey, your brother just imprinted on Jared's daughter?"

"What?!" I shrieked.

He nodded "That's three of us now"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two, Embry on Susie when she was just a newborn, and now Levi" he told me.

A tear streamed down my cheek, Collin wiped it off with his hand "Babe, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and ran towards my room; I stopped in the kitchen where I heard a loud gasp from Claire. I turned to see my cousin Lucy (Claire's sister) on the floor and Billy kneeled down beside her with the same look Levi had on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I heard Collin groan from behind him.

The tears continued to overflow as I sprinted to my room; I slammed the door and buried my face in my pillow.

"Em, what's wrong?" Collin asked.

"Leave me alone"

Collin pulled me up and I sobbed into his chest, he rubbed my back and tears stained his shirt. He cupped my face in his hands forcing me to look at him.

"I am going to lose you, I know it, everyone is imprinting left and right, just today my brother and cousin imprinted, this is supposed to be rare, and now the only ones left are you and Uncle Seth, you are going to leave me, and I am going to die when you do" I sobbed.

I looked down "Emma look at me" he pleaded, I shook my head "Emma, please"

I reluctantly looked up at him "Emma, I love you and only you please don't think that you will ever lose me, I can't bear to live without you-"

"Please stop" I begged as I unclenched his hands from my face and walked towards my window.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him "Emma, please let me finish, I cannot live without you, I want to be with you every minute of every day, and if you push me away I won't be able to survive the heart break"

"Collin, when you see her, your soul mate, you are going to forget that I even exist, you won't love me anymore, and you will move on, I won't." I shrieked.

"Emmy, I don't know if I will ever imprint, but if I do I promise to you that I will fight, I will fight for you, for this love, I won't let it win"

"You can't fight that pull Collin, if you could my dad would be married with my Aunt Leah, not my mom. Sam would be with Claire not Nessie"

"First of all your dad never tried to fight it, and Sam and Claire are different Quil never gave up, but I am stronger Em, I will fight it"

"Promise me Collin, promise me that you will never leave me" I sobbed as I held on to his shirt for support.

"I promise Emma, I promise"

"Look I have something for you"

I released him and he took out a small bracelet from his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked him as he placed it on my wrist.

"This Emma is my promise to you" he kissed my wrist "This bracelet is for everyone to know that you are mine and" he touched a tattoo that resembled my bracelet around his wrist "and I am yours" he breathed.

I smiled "You got a tattoo Collin?"

He nodded "I didn't want my bracelet to break when I phase, and I wanted to prove to you that you are part of me, and nothing will ever break what we have"

I crushed my lips to his "I love you Collin", I mumbled against his hot lips.

I forgot about all the guest downstairs all I wanted was to be entangled in my lover's arms; that was all I wanted for my birthday.

**So what did you think? Please tell me if you liked my choices of imprints or not, next chapter will be the boy's points of view. REVIEW…**

**Okay so here are a couple of ideas for future fics, pick the one you like the most and it will be the first I will write when I finish either this one or Wonderwall. I will write all of them eventually but I don't know which one to do first.**

**Forever- Emily does not and will never exist in this fic. Purely Sam and Leah.**

**Sam and Leah break up because Sam does not want to hurt her, but what happens when Leah becomes part of the pack, will he finally let his guard down and love her.**

**The escape- Set during the confrontation with the Volturi. The Volturi are ready to kill, Jake has been instructed by Bella weeks ago to run away with Nessie, and Jake wants Leah to accompany him. They run off with Nessie when the fight begins. Back in La Push Embry decides that he has nothing left in La Push and he refuses to watch Leah leave.**

**Final break- (this one is brutal, it was a suggestion from one of my friends) Leah is the bitter harpy whom everyone hates, when a new wolf pack comes and tortures Leah, the pack must watch as the alpha of the new comers hurts Leah in the worst way imaginable.**

**Yeah I only write Leah fics because she is the character I feel like I understand more and well I am huge werewolf fan.**


	15. imprinting madness

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS…HERE IS SOME BILLY AND LEVI IN ALL THEIR IMPRINTING BLISS…LOL…**

**BILLY**

I woke up and it seemed like just like any other day, but I was so mistaken. Today was going to change my life, if someone would have told me that I was going to find my soul mate today I would have laughed in their face. Out of everyone in the pack I thought I was going to be the one who never imprinted, and I didn't mind. I wanted to be like Seth and Collin, I admired the fact that they had fallen in love the normal way.

Seth to this day has not imprinted and god knows that he is still happy. He met a girl whom he fell head over heels for and stopped phasing, thus never having to worry about imprinting, when the wolf in you dies the imprinting instinct goes along with it.

Collin has been dating my cousin Emma for years; you can see it in their eyes that they truly love each other. I know that it's been hard for Collin to stop phasing and its killing him because the last thing he wants to do is imprint and hurt Emma.

Today was Emma's birthday and my aunt Emily was hosting a huge party at her house. I didn't feel like attending a party I was really tired and I wanted to spend the whole day in bed. But I knew that my mother would kill me if I didn't assist.

Right on cue, I heard my mother calling me from downstairs. I reluctantly got up from bed and walked towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs made my stomach growl with hunger. Ever since I had phased my appetite had increased I found myself eating three times more of what I used to eat.

"Hey mom" I told her as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey sweetie" she told me as she placed four eggs and tons of bacon on my plate.

"Where's Susie?" I asked.

I had not seen my sister since Sam and Nessie's wedding and that was a week ago.

"Oh, she is still with Embry" she informed me.

I clenched my fist and a faint growl escaped my chest "I am going to kill him"

"Billy, please don't ruin my table, and besides you know very well that Susie is safe"

"Mom, she may be safe from vampires but she is not safe from him, what if he is taking advantage of her" I snarled.

"Billy Jacob, your father and I trust your sister, she would never do anything to jeopardize that" she informed me, it seemed like she was assuring herself more than me.

"All I know is that if my sister comes back different than how she left, I am going to personally kill him"

She chuckled "If that is the case than I promise to not stand in your way"

At the moment a car pulled into the driveway, I didn't need to stand up to see who it was. Susie walked in hand in hand with Embry, both of their faces beaming with happiness.

"Hey mom, hey Billy" she greeted.

My mom hugged her and Embry tightly "I am so happy to have you home, I missed you guys"

"Aw mom, I missed you too, but thank you for letting me go, I had the best time of my life" my sister beamed.

"That's good to hear, but I hope you two behaved yourselves"

I didn't miss the nervous giggle that escaped Susie's throat "Of course we did mom"

"Well I am going to your Aunt Emily's to help her set up, don't be late you two" she warned as she left. Embry kissed my sister and followed my mom.

I stood up and blocked my sister's path to her room "So what exactly did you and Embry do while you were gone?"

"Billy that is none of your damn business" she shrieked.

"Don't be stupid Susie, of course it's my business you're my sister, and I am supposed to protect you"

She scoffed "Billy, don't be ridiculous, I already have Embry to protect me"

"Exactly I am here to protect you from him" I snarled.

She laughed "You don't need to protect me, I am not a child, and I can take care of myself"

She stalked past me but I grabbed her arm and spun her around "Susie, please be careful. Look I am not worried that he will lose control and hurt you again, I am worried that you're going to rush into something that you may not be ready for"

Susie placed a hand on my cheek "Billy, please trust me, I know what I am doing, I love him Billy, I always have."

I sighed "Please promise me, that if something happens you will come to me"

"I promise Billy, you will be the first one I come to"

I kissed her cheek "Thanks sis, now go get ready remember we can't be late"

Susie and I were ready to go half an hour later, we walked over to my Aunt Emily's house and talked about what he had both been up to for the past week. We knew that our mom was going to be ecstatic today because Sam was coming home. Everyone knew that Sam was the biggest momma's boy, I wasn't too far behind, but he depended on my mom way too much.

I had always been closer to my dad, we had an interesting bond, and unlike Sam I loved cars and would spend countless hours in the garage fixing up cars with him. It was only in my dad's auto shop that I would be seemingly pleasant to Embry. It's not that I disliked him, he made my sister happy. But the fact that he had always been around made me jealous. I wanted to protect my sister, but I had to share her with Embry. It was annoying, especially when we were kids and she would prefer to spend time with him rather than me.

It was then that I became super close to Levi; he was like another brother to me. We had practically grown up together. I remember days on the beach with Emma, Sam, Claire, and Levi. We would have tons of fun, while Susie was at home playing dolls with Embry.

"So Billy how's the love life?" Susie asked.

I shrugged "I guess I have been too tired from patrols to really pay attention to girls at the time"

She stopped and opened her mouth wide in shock "My brother Billy Black is actually too busy for girls?" she teased.

"Susie, it's hard to look at a girl and realize that someday I am going to imprint, I don't want anyone to go through what mom did"

"I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean that you have sit around and wait for her, remember imprinting isn't for everyone"

"Yeah, yeah" I told her as I opened the door to Sam and Emily's house.

The entire pack of course was there, I could smell the divine cooking coming from the kitchen. Susie spotted Embry and left me immediately.

I saw Levi on the couch and walked towards him "Hey man" I told him as I sat on the love seat opposite of him.

"I see Susie's back"

"Yeah she came back this morning"

"She looks happy"

"She is, so how's the party so far?"

"Good I guess, Emma isn't too happy, she didn't want a party, but you know my mom"

I chuckled "Who's missing?"

"No one really, everyone is outside. Jared is outside with the baby, I haven't really seen her yet. Oh and Claire brought Lucy" he informed me.

Lucy was Claire's step sister, and she was gorgeous. I always had a thing for her but I knew she was way out of my league. Lucy was that type of girl you dreamed about, but that is as far as it ever went a dream.

"Lucy, is actually here? I haven't seen her in forever, is she still hot?" I asked.

Levi laughed "Lucy has always been hot, but she looks even hotter now"

"Damn, and here I was thinking that my new looks were going to win her over this time"

"Don't hold your breath"

"Wasn't planning too" I muttered.

"Levi, could you please tell Kim that the baby's milk is ready?" Emily ordered.

Levi got up and walked outside leaving me alone in the living room. I got up and decided to get some food. I was looking up as I stalked towards the kitchen.

"Ow!" I heard someone mutter.

I looked down and my eyes landed on a girl who was clutching her knee.

"I am sorry, are you okay?" I told her as I kneeled down.

She looked up at me and her eyes instantly connected with mine. My world froze at that very instant, I had found her, my soul mate.

"Billy, is that you?" she asked me.

I couldn't find my voice; I was drowning in her hazel eyes. "Billy, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked sounding self conscious.

"You're beautiful" I muttered.

She blushed and my heart beat faster as I registered the fact, that she was perfect. I had always wanted her, and now she was mine.

**LEVI**

I watched TV. As the guest pilled in, it was my sister's eighteenth birthday, and my mom was throwing much to everyone's protest the party of the year.

I felt bad for Emma; I knew she didn't want this, if it was for her a nice dinner with the family and Collin would have been enough for her.

My sister had changed a lot in the last couple of years, she was no longer the stuck up girl everyone would bad mouth. On the contrary she had done a complete one eighty, ever since Collin had come into her life, she was the sweetest and most lovable girl you could ever meet.

I remember how I used to always defend her from others who thought she was a cold obnoxious bitch, but now everyone that had once detested her, couldn't help recognize the fact that Emma was a new person. She had become the type of girl you wanted to be around.

I felt for my sister, she was completely professed in her relationship with Collin. At first I had not approved of that relationship and tried my hardest to break them up, but when I started noticing the amazing effects the relationship was having on her, I couldn't find the will to continue to my plan.

Collin adored my sister and made her happy, and I respected him for being able to make my sister truly smile. But I always worried that perhaps one day he would imprint and break her. I couldn't fathom the idea of my sister being hurt, because I loved her too much, all I wanted was her happiness. So I prayed everyday that Collin would find a way to give up being a wolf in order to stay happily with Emma.

My train of thought came to a halt, when Billy finally arrived. He sat on the love seat opposite of me. My eyes found Susie running towards Embry, and I smiled as I realized that my best friend had finally found her happy ending, that was all I had ever wanted for her.

Billy and I talked about her and Claire's stepsister whom Billy was secretly infatuated with, until my mom ordered me to get Kim.

Kim and Jared had been trying for years to have a kid, and now they finally have one. I hadn't seen her yet, but I had heard my mom gushing about how she was one of the "cutest little things she had ever seen" but then again my mom thought that about every baby she laid eyes on.

I spotted Jared and Kim and walked towards them. "Hey Kim, my mom says the baby's milk is ready" I told her.

"Thanks Levi"

"No prob, so how does it feel to be parents?"

"Amazing" they both gushed as they watched the baby in Kim's arms.

"What's her name?"

"We named her Leyla; do you want to see her Levi?"

I nodded "Sure"

Kim adjusted the baby in her arms so that I was able to see her completely; she was asleep so I wasn't able to really look at her. She was a cute kid, I guess.

She let out a small yawn as her eyes fluttered open, I didn't understand what was going on, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her gorgeous gray eyes had me standing there like a vulnerable puppy; I could feel the huge grin on my face.

"You imprinted on my baby" Jared growled.

I froze as the facts registered in my head, I had imprinted on a baby. No an angel I had imprinted on an angel.

Kim immediately pulled Leyla closer to her chest, covering her from my eyes. I started trembling I had to see her, it hurt to have her close and not be able to gaze into her eyes.

I was shaking and I knew I was going to explode any minute now. But I had to run I couldn't phase here, I would hurt her. My mom and Susie's scars registered in my memories.

Thank God, Sam came to help me and he pulled my trembling body past towards the woods. The moment I was out of sight I phased, shredding every piece of clothing.

_Welcome to the club bro._

_What do you mean? _I asked.

_You imprinted._

_I know_ I sighed happily as I thought about Leyla

_I cannot believe you imprinted on a baby, dad is going to freak _Sam laughed

_I don't care; you know it's not like that I just want to take care of her_

_Sure. Who would have thought Levi Uley would be dying to be a babysitter_

_Shut up! _I growled

_Calm down Levi, I was kidding; I can't judge you I imprinted on a half vampire_

_Sam can you go check on her, see if she's okay_

_Yeah I know how it feels to be away from an imprint, I will go bring you some clothes too_

_Thanks_

Sam phased back and I was alone with my thoughts. I found myself regretting all the times I had cracked on Embry for imprinting on Susie when she was just a baby. I guess what goes around comes around because I currently found myself in the same ordeal. I begged that Jared and Kim would understand and allow me to be part of her life.

Suddenly someone else's' thoughts entered my head. It was Billy and he was thinking about Lucy, but it wasn't like before this time his thoughts and feelings all screamed love and devotion.

_No effin way!!!_ I screamed

_Hey man, guess what I imprinted on Lucy_ Billy shrieked.

_You have got to be kidding me?_

_Nope she's my soul mate _he announced proudly.

Thoughts of my own imprint danced into my thoughts

_Are you serious?!_ Billy yelped

I nodded. Billy started laughing but it came out like a bark as he was on the ground almost in hysterics.

_Jared's kid, damn Levi_

_I know, but I can't control it, it just happened. And the weird part is that I don't regret it. _

_Yeah I get you, but still it's kind of weird, I still haven't gotten used to Embry and Susie and they are adults now_

_I just want to take care of her, I understand Embry know._

_That's funny._

And it was true, I understood him now, because I now felt the same way. I was willing to do anything she wanted me too. I knew it was going to be a while before I ever quit phasing, but it was okay I was ready to wait for her, for my Leyla.

**Super long chapter!!! So please review!!! So this is it, no more imprinting and I am completely serious no one else in this story will imprint!!! **


	16. consequences

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS THEY ARE TRULY ENCOURAGING!!! **

**REMINDER NO MORE IMPRINTING!!!**

**SUSIE**

I was walking towards Levi's house for our weekly bonding time, when suddenly my stomach started to hurl. I had spent the last couple of days in and out of the bathroom, throwing up practically every night. I wondered if I had been affected by the stomach virus that had been circulating around La Push and Forks.

Embry was very worried about me, so I tried really hard to conceal my sickness when I was with him. The fact that he snuck into my room every night made it nearly impossible to hide the vomiting from him. I was thankful that my parents had stopped phasing because it enabled their strong senses. Billy didn't worry me anymore; he was too enthralled with Lucy to even notice Embry's scent every night.

I clutched my stomach and quickened my pace towards Levi's house. I was really excited to talk to him especially since he had imprinted. Claire and I were probably the less troubled by the circumstance in which Levi imprinted. We had both been imprinted upon when we were just babies and we turned out just fine. Probably better than anyone had expected, I did not carry one single complaint towards my childhood. I had been the most looked after and loved child in the world and I would be lying if I said that Embry had not been a great influence towards my happiness.

Jared was the most adamant about permitting Levi any close proximity towards his daughter. Kim on the other hand had softened up to the idea; she knew that Levi was going to protect their daughter and that there were no bad intentions on his part. He saw the kid like a little sister, and all he wanted was to ensure her safety.

The Uley residence came into view and I immediately noticed Emma and Collin. Emma was sitting on Collin's lap while her head rested on the crook of his neck. Collin was stroking her hair and planting gentle kisses on her face. I couldn't help but smile at them, they were so in love. I admired the fact that they had fallen for each other the old fashioned way. My cousin had changed a lot since Collin had come into her life; she was a lot more pleasant than her old self.

I still the remember the day that I heard Emma genuinely giggle. It had been a week since Collin had returned and Emma was placing all her cards on Collin. She was willing to do anything to be with him even if she had to defy her parents in order to accomplish her goal. She waited months for him to realize that he too loved her, but she never gave up and now three years later they are still as mesmerized by each other as they were three years ago.

I walked up to the porch and they both pulled away to acknowledge my presence.

"Hey Susie" they said in unison.

"Hey, is Levi home?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just came home from his ten minute supervised visit with Leyla" Emma told me with a roll of her eye.

"They only let him see her for ten minutes?" I asked incredulously.

Collin nodded "Yeah Jared hasn't loosened up yet, Levi should be glad that he is at least getting some time with her"

I winced as my stomach gave me a sharp pain "Susie are you okay?" Emma asked me while walking towards me.

I waved my hand in front of me "Yeah I am fine, I think I have a stomach virus"

"Susie?" I looked up and Levi was standing at the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much just came from seeing Leyla" he told me with a huge grin on his face.

I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist "You are so whipped"

He laughed while he patted my head like a child "You are one to talk; I am surprised Embry let you come"

I scoffed "Embry, does not own me"

"Yeah, okay if you say so"

I punched his arm probably hurting myself more than him "Look Uley, if you don't want me to walk away right this instant I suggest you stop ranking on me and Embry, it's going to happen one day to you and Leyla"

He winced "Ew, Susie, you know that I don't see her like that. You are going to make me throw up"

I laughed as I strode past him and walked towards the comfortable love seat in his living room. Levi sat opposite of me, and we started talking about all that had occurred since our last bonding session. We talked about everything ranging from my relationship with Embry including my get away with him. I had so much trust in Levi that I even told him that I wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Oh My God!" he yelped.

I blushed "Levi, I am trusting you with my life, you can't tell anyone" I warned.

He put up his right hand "I promise, but Susie what were you thinking? Did you even use protection?"

I sunk lower into the seat; I looked up at him and shook my head. He gasped before he broke out shouting at me.

"SUSIE, ARE YOU REALLY THAT IGNORANT, AND HOW COULD YOU NOT USE PROTECTION!" he bellowed.

I shrugged "I don't know, I guess that in the moment I didn't really think about it. All I wanted was to be with Embry. I wasn't really rationalizing my actions."

He buried his face in his hands "Ah, Susie I don't even know what to say. I mean I can understand the fact that you were too caught up in the moment to think things through, but Embry should have acted a bit more responsible. I mean he's supposed to protect you and he wasn't protecting you when he decided to have unprotected sex."

"Levi, don't blame him. I mean I know we both acted irresponsibly but we can't go back in time and change our actions. What's done is done, and well nothing bad has happened yet so there is really nothing to worry about."

I definitely spoke to soon, the moment the words were out of my mouth, I was running to the bathroom. I threw up all the nonexistent food in my stomach. It was the third time today that I had thrown up and I was starting to get really worried. I rested my head on the cold bathtub as Levi let himself in.

"Susie, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head. "That's the third time today" I breathed clutching my stomach.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"A couple of days now"

Levi tilted my chin up with his finger looking at me straight in the eye "You have no idea how uncomfortable I feel asking you this, but Susie have you gotten you know your period lately?"

I froze and my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets "Oh. My. God"

I couldn't believe that I had missed that one detail, I was late, really late. I had been enjoying my newly found bliss that I had completely ignored the fact that I had yet to menstruate. But was it possible? Of course it was I had spent almost a week having unprotected sex with Embry. Was I really that naïve to think that would not have grave consequences?

I buried my face in my hands; Levi stroked my back both of us at a loss for words.

"Levi, can you take me to a pharmacy?" I whispered.

"Of course"

He helped me into his car and we drove off towards Forks. There was no way that I was going to buy a pregnancy test in La Push that would only result in me being the latest gossip news.

I ran into the pharmacy and bought three pregnancy tests, Levi drove me home. And I was suddenly thankful that my parents were over at Sam and Nessie's house, which meant I was home alone with Levi and Billy.

I cringed as I imagined breaking the news to my brothers; they would surely try to kill Embry.

"Levi, are you going to wait for the results?' I asked him before I opened the door to the bathroom.

He cupped my cheek "I will wait right here" he assured me.

I nodded and entered the bathroom. "What's wrong with Susie?" I heard Billy ask from the other side of the door.

I took a deep breath and proceeded to take the test, I had to wait for three minutes before I got the results. I opened the door to let Levi in; he took hold off my hand as we waited alongside each other. I was so happy that I had Levi with me, there was no other person including Embry in the world that I would have wanted at my side in this moment.

My cell phone started buzzing after three minutes, I stumbled as I made my way to the sink where all three pregnancy test where awaiting my eyes.

Levi was by my side his hand on my lower back for support; I closed my eyes and picked up the first test. I gasped as I saw the bright pink cross on the test. I picked up the second then the third they all had those damn pink crosses on them, all ensuring me that I was indeed pregnant.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes; I buried my face in Levi's chest clutching his shirt while I sobbed.

He stroked my back "Susie, it's going to be okay"

"What have I done Levi? How could I be so stupid? My parents are going to kill me" I cried.

"Susie your parents will understand, besides it's not like you are having some stranger's baby. You are pregnant with Embry's child, Embry your soul mate" he assured me.

I clutched his shirt tighter "Embry is going to be so upset. Oh my god Levi, I am not ready to be a mom. I am only eighteen for God's sake"

He cupped my face in his hands "Susie, listen to me you are going to be fine. Embry and I will be by your side for everything you need. I promise Susie, I promise to you that _I_ will not abandon you"

"Thank you Levi, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Susie, you are my best friend, you have always been there for me. It's my turn to show you my gratitude"

"What's going on?" I froze as I heard Billy behind me.

I turned to look at him, his expression turning too worried as he noticed my puffy eyes.

"What did Embry do to you?" he asked.

"Billy I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me that it will stay between us. You can't tell anyone and that includes Sam, mom and dad. I have to be the one to break the news to them." I warned him.

"Susie, I promise but please tell me what's wrong" he pleaded as he walked towards me.

"Billy, I am pregnant" I whispered.

He froze right in front of me; his entire frame began to shake. I knew he was about to lose control. I placed my hand on his cheek "Billy please calm down, I know you don't want to hurt me"

His dark coal eyes met mine and he took a deep breath before crushing me in a hug.

"I am so sorry Billy; I never meant to disappoint you"

He pulled away "Susie, just because you are pregnant doesn't mean that I am disappointed in you, but Susie how could you let this happen?"

Tears streamed down my face "Billy you know perfectly well how women get pregnant"

He shivered "I am going to kill that dog" he growled.

"Billy please don't blame him, it's not only his fault. It's mine too; I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even think about the consequences"

"HE TOOK ADAVANTAGE OF YOU!" he snarled.

"Don't be ridiculous Billy; I was the one that told him I was ready. He didn't pressure me, hell he wanted me to wait. He respected me in every way possible; I was the one that persuaded him to take the next step. This pregnancy is all on me. Billy all I ask of you, is that you won't hate me for what is happening"

He grabbed my hands and kissed them "I could never hate you sis; I won't leave you alone on this. I will support any decision you and Embry make concerning the baby." He promised.

I hugged him "Thank you"

"When are you going to tell Embry?" he asked.

"I think right now" Levi said.

Billy and I both turned to him questioning him with our stares, Billy stiffened.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Embry's here" they announced.

"Susie, honey are you home?" Embry called from downstairs.

I could hear his loud footsteps walking up the stair case. I couldn't breathe as I heard him get closer and closer, Billy's arm was wrapped securely around my waist.

"Susie?" Embry asked as he found all our tense bodies in the bathroom.

I could hear the faint growls escaping Billy's chest "Susie, we will be downstairs" Levi declared as he pushed Billy towards the hallway.

Embry was looking at me with concern, he walked towards me and I took a step back. His features turned pained as he noticed my reaction.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head tears continuing to escape my eyes. My steps came to a halt as I bumped into the wall. Embry took hesitant steps towards me, and then his fingers were wiping away my tears.

He was looking at me with pure sadness "Susie, please say something" he pleaded.

I looked up at him and pointed towards the sink, where all three positive pregnancy tests lay. He looked down and gasped.

"Susie are you-"he spoke never taking his eyes off the test.

"Yes, Embry I am pregnant"

He looked up at me and whispered "Oh shit"

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in a REVIEW :}**


	17. my heaven

**Okay so while writing the last chapter, I realized that I had not written about Nessie and Sam for a very long time, and that kind of disappointed me, because I love their relationship. So this scene is taking place while Susie is going through all her baby drama. Jake, Leah, Sam, Emily, Edward and Bella are all having dinner at Sam and Nessie's house. Short chapter but it's better than nothing and an announcement will be made. I think this chapter is like a filler but you be the judge.**

**SAM**

I was setting up the grill as I heard my angel pacing around the kitchen trying to get dinner ready for my parents because well my in laws don't eat, and I wasn't going to go fetch them animal blood.

Nessie and I were going to announce some big news to our parents and I knew that was what had her pacing around nervously. I left the grill heating up and walked into our small two bedroom house.

Nessie was bent down under the sink trying to get some dish soap. I chuckled as I watched her fumble around "Samuel Uley, you better not be laughing at me!" she threatened in her angelic voice.

I scooped her up by the waist and turned her towards me showering her in kisses "Ness, please calm down, you have nothing to worry about"

"Are you sure?" she whispered gazing up at me.

"I am positive sweetheart" I told her as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She rested her head on my chest and I inhaled her sweet scent, I loved her so much and I was thrilled about spending the rest of my life with her. From the moment I had laid my eyes on her I knew that she was going to be the only woman that I would ever love. My life revolved around her and only her.

I heard an engine approaching and I reluctantly pulled Nessie away.

She sighed "I think our guest are here"

"Yeah that's definitely Jake's engine" I told her as I grabbed her hand and walked towards the door.

I paused and cupped her face in my hands "I love you Ness" I told her kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you too Sam, now let's get this over with" she told me as she opened the door before Jake had the opportunity to knock.

"Hey you two" he said cheerfully shaking my hand and hugging Ness.

"Wow Ness, are you still growing?' he asked her.

Nessie blushed and ignored Jake's question "Hey Mrs. Black" she greeted my mom in her polite tone.

My mom laughed and engulfed Nessie in a hug "Renesmee, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Leah. I feel old when you call me Mrs. Black"

"Hey honey" she told me hugging me tightly.

"Hey ma, um where are dad and Emily?"

"They are on their way Emily had to make sure she left dinner for the kids"

I sighed "Is Emily ever going to realize that Em and Levi are a little bit too old to be taken care of"

Nessie smacked my arm "Sam, you are one to talk if we weren't married you would still be living at home free loading off your mom and Jake"

"Yeah you are probably right" I told her rolling my eyes.

"Oh it's okay honey I wouldn't have minded" my mom teased.

"Yeah I know ma, but I would rather be married to this beauty than still living at home, no offense" I told her as I buried my face in Nessie's hair.

"None taken I don't blame you; the Cullen's cook a whole lot better than I do"

Bella and Edward showed up about two minutes later in their Vanquish.

"Damn that is one beautiful car" Jake breathed his arm around my mom's shoulder.

"Hello everyone" Bella told us as she walked up the porch steps.

"Hey mom, dad" Nessie squeaked as she ran into her parent's arms.

"She looks like a little girl when she does that" my mom told me as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

I couldn't help the smile on my face, I love seeing her excited and her parent's always brought out the child in her. Nessie was always the responsible one, but every time she saw her parents her face would just light up, and I would feel like I was seeing the sun for the first time.

Everyone greeted each other as we headed inside, the hostility that my mom once carried toward Bella had practically vanished since my marriage with Nessie. I think it had to do with the fact that I was going to be living forever with this family, and now that she was aging I knew she wanted to make sure she left me in good hands.

I shivered as I imagined a life without my mom; she was the second most important woman in my life. I remember feeling really depressed when she had come to tell me that she and Jacob had decided to age and grow old together, I had spent that entire night crying in Nessie's arms.

My dad had arrived a half hour later alongside Emily. "Oh Sam I am so sorry we are late"

"It's okay Em" I told her as I hugged her.

"Hey son" my dad told me as he patted my back.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Uley" Nessie greeted them as she carried a salad bowl to the backyard.

"She ever going to stop calling us that?" my dad whispered as he followed me out back.

I chuckled "Probably not"

We all sat down in the table that Nessie had arranged earlier and started talking about how much things had changed. I found myself laughing at my mom's reactions to Bella's old stories about Jacob.

Nessie was not aware about the bizarre love triangles that revolved between my mom, Sam, and Emily nor the one about Jake, my mom, and Bella. She was astonished as they all reminisced about the old times.

"So let me get this straight; Mrs. Black you dated Mr. Uley and then he started dating Mrs. Uley and then you left and started dating Mr. Black whom before he imprinted on you he loved my mom"

My mom chuckled "Yeah but I have to admit you confused me with all your misses and misters"

Nessie blushed and shifted closer to me "I am sorry, I know you all want me to call you by your names but it's going to take some time for me to get used to that"

Emily patted her hand "its okay dear, I think the only reason it bothers us is because none of us wants to realize that we aren't young anymore"

Jake scoffed "Speak for yourself"

My mom elbowed him and he nearly choked on his hot dog. Everyone broke out in laughter as my dad patted him on the back.

"Renesmee, I had understood that you and Sam had some important news to share with us" Bella informed cautiously.

Nessie looked up at me and placed her hand on my cheek, showing me that she was nervous. I stroked her cheek and mouthed "It's going to be fine"

I cleared my throat and looked around at our parents "Bella, you are right Nessie and I have good news we would like to share with all of you"

Everyone looked up at us skeptically, I looked at my mom and she was eying me like she had my entire life when I was about to break big news.

"Um, see the thing is-"I tightened my hold on Nessie's waist suddenly feeling nervous.

She squeezed my hand, and I could practically feel everyone's eyes burning through my skull.

"Samuel Harry Uley, what is going on?" my mom asked an anxious edge to her voice.

"Nessie's pregnant" I blurted out.

Everyone gasped and then it was suddenly very quiet, Nessie and I looked into each other's eyes before glancing at our guests. They all had the same bewildered expressions on their faces.

"How?" my mom asked breaking the silence.

"Mom, do you seriously want me to describe my sex life with you"

She cringed "No, I mean how Nessie got pregnant, I thought that was impossible"

"Yes we thought so too, but I started feeling sick a week ago, so I decided to go see my grandfather and he told me I was pregnant" Nessie told her.

"Carlisle knew and didn't tell us" Edward snarled.

"We made him promise to not think about it, we wanted to break the news to you" I told him.

"Sam, what exactly is she carrying? I don't mean to be rude but there has never been a half vampire, half werewolf baby" my dad asked.

"None of you have anything to worry about, my gene overpowered Nessie's. Carlisle believes the baby to be human. He might develop a bit faster but he won't be as bad as Nessie was"

"Oh thank God" Bella breathed.

"Yes Sam is right, Carlisle told me that I am more than capable of surviving this pregnancy" Nessie assured everyone.

"Well then Congratulations" Jake bellowed getting up and crushing us both with a hug.

My mom walked over to us and kissed our cheeks "You two will be amazing parents, but I am way too young to be a grandmother" she teased.

"Leah, can you even imagine how attractive our grandchild is going to be?" My dad asked my mom as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sam, you better pray it's not a girl" she taunted.

I chuckled "Yeah I do and I already know that I am keeping every wolf that has not imprinted from my baby"

Nessie laughed "That's for sure"

After a lot of congratulations everyone finally left. I was cleaning the back yard when Nessie's cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"That went better than I expected" she told me.

I turned to face her picking her up by the waist and letting her wrap her legs around my hips. Her arms were around my neck and I dug my face in the crook of her neck. I felt her shiver at my hot touch "I told you everything was going to be okay" I breathed on her neck.

"Uh-huh" she moaned.

I laughed pulling away to gaze at her beautiful face "You have nothing to worry about Ness, I am always going to be here for you"

She tangled her fingers in my hair "I know honey and that's why I love you so much. You have no idea how happy I am to be carrying your child"

I picked her up higher and kissed her stomach, she giggled "I love you so much Ness, I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Forever and ever" she breathed before crushing her lips to mine.

This was my heaven.

**Two chapters in one day! This isn't my favorite chapter I don't think it's that good but you know I think you guys deserved some Sam and Ness. Yes she's pregnant I wanted Leah and Jake to come home with exciting news and then find out that their little girl is also carrying child. Lol.**


	18. how could i have been so blind?

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…THERE IS A LOT GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER SO BEWARE…LOL…A LOT OF P.O.V.'S I HOPE TO NOT CONFUSE YOU GUYS.**

**SAM**

"_Forever and ever" she breathed before crushing her lips to mine._

_This was my heaven._

I kissed her passionately savoring every single second I had with her, I was going to live forever with this girl, but somehow it didn't seem like enough. The love I felt for her was so strong that I felt as if my life would cease to exist without her. She was my everything, my sole reason for being, and now she was carrying my child. A testament of our love for each other, with one single look in her eyes I knew that she was going to be a fantastic mother, the type of woman I had always envisioned to be raising my family.

But like the saying goes "all good things must come to an end" the phone started ringing, causing Nessie and I to break our embrace.

She sighed in my arms "Do we really need to get that?"

I laughed "They can leave a message"

The phone continued to ring, and we continued to ignore it until the answering machine came on.

"_Sam, it's me Susie, please answer the phone. I need to talk to you Sam, something's happened"_

I froze as I heard Susie's frantic sobs from the answering machine; Nessie answered the phone before Susie hanged up.

"Susie, its Ness, what's wrong?"

Pause.

"Yes, he's here"

Pause.

"Of course"

"Sam, honey your sister needs to talk to you" Nessie told me as she stroked my cheek.

Nessie handed me the phone "Susie, what's going on?"

She was crying "Sam, I need you to come home"

"Why did something happen?"

She was quiet "Susie, answer me!"

"Sam, please I can't answer your questions right now, I just need you to come home. Bring Nessie, but please hurry."

"Fine, I am on my way, but you better have answers for me when I get there"

"Thank you Sam, I love you"

"I love you too sis, and please calm down you almost gave me a heart attack"

I clicked and Nessie placed her hand on my cheek immediately, her thoughts were worried.

"Susie needs us to come over" I told her as I kissed her palm.

"Is something wrong, she seemed pretty upset?"

"Yeah, I just hope Embry didn't decide to pack up and leave again, Susie can't bare that again" I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Embry wouldn't leave Susie again, he loves her"

"He left her once Ness"

She stopped; I turned to look at her "What's wrong?"

"You won't leave me, right Sam?"

I chuckled, cupping her face in my hands "Don't be silly Ness, I can't live without you"

She sighed "You have no idea how good that sounds"

I kissed her nose "Let's get going before my sister has a nervous breakdown."

**LEAH**

We were on our way back home from dinner at my son's house. I couldn't believe that he was going to be a father; it seemed like just yesterday that I was holding him in my arms. He had changed so much in the last couple of years; he wasn't the teenage boy that spent his time dwelling on an unrequited love. He was a man now, whom was madly in love with the girl of his dreams.

Jake squeezed my hand "Babe, what are you thinking about?"

"Sam isn't my little boy anymore, he's going to be a dad Jake, a dad" a lone tear escaped my eyes.

Jake stopped the car and wiped away my tear "Lee don't cry Sam is a great man because of you. He's going to be an amazing father"

I nodded "I know it's just that since we decided to stop phasing I feel as if my life is just going at a hundred miles per hour. I am not ready to leave my children Jake"

"Sweetie, we are going to have to leave them sometime. They are going to live their own lives without us. Sam is starting a family with Ness. Billy found his soul mate and Susie is happy, and babe it's not like we are going anywhere anytime soon, we are still very young, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

"I love you Jake" I whispered.

He chuckled "Not as much as I love you"

"Prove it" I teased.

Jake gave me a mischievous smile before pulling me up on his lap and crushing his lips to mine, his fingers were tangled in my hair, my hands underneath his shirt exploring his amazing chest. I found myself suddenly thankful that we had invested in a big car. Because before I knew it I found myself on the backseat, Jake on top of me kissing me passionately.

Clothes were being thrown all around the car as we both let our emotions run wild. I forgot about every worry in the world as Jake slid into me. It didn't matter that Jake and I had been married for twenty one years; I was still as much in love with him as I had been the day I laid eyes on him on the beach.

We broke apart laughing at our little deed "Aren't we too old to be doing this?" I giggled as I traced the contours of his torso.

Jake stroked my hair but could not take the smile off his face "We will never be too old for this."

He pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist; I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "I love you Jacob Black"

"I love you Leah Black"

I rested my head on his "Hm, I love how that sounds"

I shivered as his hot fingers traced my spine, causing me to melt in his arms. "I think we better go home"

"Do we have too?" Jake whined.

I giggled "Jacob Black, you have children that need to be taken care of, especially your eighteen year old hormonal daughter, who is probably in this moment enjoying some quality time with her equally hormonal boyfriend"

One minute I was on top of my husband, the next I was sitting alone on the backseat. Jake was already putting his pants back on in the driver's seat. I got up and placed my arms around his neck "Jacob, you are overreacting, Embry respects our little girl"

"It's not Embry I am worried about" he growled.

I kissed his neck "Susie, would never do anything to jeopardize out trust sweetheart"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that"

I pulled away and looked at him skeptically "Jacob, what are you not telling me?"

He hesitated "Lee, I think Susie and Embry are having sex"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

He nodded "Look I may just be making assumptions, but I don't know ever since they came back from Embry's cottage they have been acting different. I can't explain it, but I just get this feeling that is telling me that my little girl has changed."

I gasped; suddenly I started realizing that Jake had a point. Susie had been acting very differently lately; she was a lot more exuberant with Embry. I caught them kissing a lot more than I had before; Embry had suddenly found a surge of confidence when it came to where he would place his hands. Before Embry's hand would not dare to go any lower than her upper back, now it was firmly situated in her lower back.

I froze as a vivid image of Susie kneeled down in front of the toilet flooded my thoughts.

"Oh. My. God" I breathed.

"Lee, what's going on?"

He cupped my face in his hands "Jake, I think Susie's pregnant"

I looked up at his eyes fury written all over them, he was trembling."Jake, calm down."

He took in a deep breath as tears started prickling down his cheek "That' why she's been sick"

I nodded "I think so, Jake let's go home"

I sat down on the passenger seat and squeezed his hand; he took it in his hands and kissed it. We rode in silence home, I couldn't believe I had been so blind, my daughter was pregnant and I had missed it. I was so caught up in thinking about how much my life was changing that I was completely oblivious as to what was going on in my own house.

When we got to the house I could practically feel the tension coming from inside. Jacob growled as his eyes found Embry's truck, I placed my hand on his cheek "You can't lose your cool love; I have a feeling they are going to break the news to us tonight. Don't jump to conclusions let them talk, okay?"

He nodded; we both got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jake and Nessie were sitting in the living room looking anxiously at us, Billy was fuming in the corner, and my eyes found my daughter her fingers entwined with Embry's.

She looked up at me her eyes puffy and ashamed "Mom, Dad we need to talk"

Xx

**EMBRY**

"_Yes, Embry I am pregnant"_

_He looked up at me and whispered "Oh shit"_

I couldn't move my body completely shut down as my knees gave out, my back sliding down the floor, until I was on the floor looking into Susie's tear stricken eyes.

"Embry, what are we going to do?" she whispered.

I pulled her to me placing her on my lap; she rested her head on my chest her tears streaming my chest. I stroked her back as my eyes welled up with my own tears.

"It's going to be okay Susie; I promise we will get through this"

"Em, I am scared, I am not ready to be a mom. Embry my parents are going to kill me" she sobbed.

I cupped her face in my hands "Susie, listen to me, I love you and I am going to be by your side through all of this. You are not alone, you have me"

"You won't leave me, right?"

"Never, Susie, never"

"What do we do now?"

"We tell your parents" she cringed. "They are going to murder you"

"We have to face them eventually; maybe you should call Sam he should be here as well."

She nodded "Embry I am so scared, this is not what I wanted. I wanted to be married before I started a family."

"Susie, are you serious?"

She nodded "Yes, I always envisioned me in a big poufy white dress while my dad walked me down the aisle and gave me away to you"

I soothed the back of her neck, as I took out the little back box I had been carrying in my pockets for months.

She gasped as I opened the box and revealed the silver diamond ring I had bought for this exact purpose.

"Marry me Susie"

Her eyes were hesitant as she looked up at me "Embry, I can't marry you just because you feel like it's the right thing to do"

I pulled her closer to my body "Susie, I have been carrying this ring around for months, trying to find the right moment to propose. I love you Susie I have loved you since you were a little girl, I have spent my life protecting and loving you. There is no other woman in this world I want as my wife. You are carrying my child and as much as the thought of being a dad scares me, inside I am leaping with joy because you are the only one I want to be the mother of my children. Susie I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I ask you again will you marry me."

She leaned into me and kissed my tears "I love you Embry and I will be honored to be your wife"

I lightly pushed her neck towards me, "Thank you" I breathed as I slipped the ring into her finger, her lips were on mine instantly.

The kiss was so full of passion that I felt like putty in her hold. We broke apart gasping for air, I gazed into her eyes and knew that I never wanted look away. I placed my hand on her stomach and realized that our lives were about to get really complicated, but I was ready to jump through all the obstacles I had too, if it meant I was going to spend it with her.

"I think it's time I call my brother"

Xx

Susie called Sam and he arrived about ten minutes later, we all knew Nessie was pregnant but only Levi, Billy and I knew about Susie's condition.

"Susie, what the hell is going on?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, please calm down. I want mom and dad to be here before I tell you what's going on."

"Fine" he muttered. "What the hell is taking them so damn long, they left a good half hour before us?"

"They probably got side tracked; you should know our parents by now. Especially when they are feeling a lovey dovey" Billy laughed.

Billy dodged the frame that Sam aimed at his head "Oi, what the hell was that for?"

"That was for being such an idiot, whatever mom and Jake do on their spare time is not really something I want to picture"

Nessie giggled "Aw honey, I think it's cool that your parents are still into each other like that"

Sam groaned "Babe, please."

Everyone was laughing but Susie and I remained silent as we occasionally squeezed our hands for support. Suddenly an engine stopped in the front porch, Susie tensed up immediately, and I stroked circles in her palm with my thumb.

"It's going to be okay Susie" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded, Jake and Leah walked in and you could tell from their expressions that they felt the tension in the small living room.

Leah's eyes scanned the room before they landed on her daughters.

"Mom, Dad we need to talk"

**I KNOW CLIFF HANGER BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMMORROW, BUT YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT WAS ONE LONG CHAPTER :) REVIEW!**


	19. mom, dad i am

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS…I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN ANXIOUSLY AWAITING THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT YOU…**

**SUSIE**

I watched my parent's anxious faces as they sat down in front of Embry and me. My mother was clutching to my dad her eyes fixed on mines, Sam and Nessie looked anxiously around the room wondering what the hell was going on.

I could see my brother growing impatient as trembles rocked his frame, Nessie's soothing arm the only reason he remained in his human form. My mother watched me intently as I found the courage to speak, I looked over at my best friend Levi, he gave me an encouraging smile but I couldn't appreciate it because I knew this would end in a catastrophe.

Billy stood by the door ready to make a run for it, I knew he was testing his control, there was no doubt in my mind that he longed to lunge at Embry. Tears were spilling from my eyes as I looked at my father; he was looking at my mother not even stealing a glance towards my direction.

I opened my mouth to speak but all coming out as a whimper, Embry squeezed my hand and decided to take matters into his own hands "Leah, Jake Susie and I have something really important to tell you"

"You made that clear Call, now tell us what the hell is going on?" Sam growled.

My mom placed a hand on his shoulder, never taking her eyes off of me; I could feel her stare burning a hole through my skull 'Did she know? Was it like a motherly instinct?' I asked myself.

Embry took a deep breath before he spoke again "Um, Susie's-"he began before I placed a hand on his mouth.

I cleared my throat and looked at my mother's eyes in shame "Mom, Dad I know what I am about to tell you is going to make you both really upset. And before I say anything I need you to know that I am so sorry for breaking the trust you had in me, I love you too so much and the last thing I ever wanted to do was disappoint you, but what's done is done and I have no regrets" I wiped the tears that were running down my cheek.

I took my eyes off the ground "Mom, Dad, Sam-" I looked at my brother whom had a worried expression on his face.

"-I am pregnant"

I heard Nessie gasp but everyone else remained silent; I buried my face in Embry's shoulder as he pulled me closer to his body. I couldn't bear to look at my parents and brother, I only heard the faint sobs escaping my mother. I began to feel disgusted with myself, I had betrayed my parents. They had been the most amazing parents anyone could have asked for, I was raised correctly I had morals my home was a respectable one which was why my parents had so much trust in me. And yet I find myself in this situation, eighteen years old straight out of high school pregnant.

I hated myself for being so naïve to think that it couldn't happen to me. But when I truly thought about it, yes I regretted not using protection, but I didn't regret my baby. Especially because it was a baby conceived by love, it is mine and Embry's baby I couldn't regret that, I loved the idea of being the mother to his children. Sure I would have hoped to have a career and stability before but I didn't regret that week, it had been the best week of my life.

Embry squeezed my shoulders; I took a deep breath and looked up at my parents. My dad was cradling my mom in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. My brother Billy stroking her back in order to comfort her as well. I knew that my dad was furious I could feel the anger radiating off of him. My eyes found Sam; he had his face buried in his hands while Nessie stroked his hair giving me a small smile when she caught my gaze.

My attention was brought back to my parents as I saw my mother pick her head up and look at me and Embry, she sniffed "Susan, -"I winced at my full name, she hesitated in a loss for words "I don't think that I have to tell you how disappointed I am, your conscious should tell you. I trusted you, you and Embry I gave you space and this is how you repay me"

"Mom, I didn't plan this, I know it was stupid and irresponsible, and I am sorry. Do you think that this is honestly what I wanted for my life? I am eighteen for goodness sake, the last thing I wanted was to be a mother, and I am not ready yet. But what can I do now, I can't change what happened."

"Susie, you don't have a choice, you are going to have to grow up really quickly. I can't judge you Susie because I was a young mom as well. I had Sam when I was only seventeen years old, but I won't lie to you Susie, it's going to be hard. You have to become an adult whether you are ready or not. I support any decision you make Susie, you made a big mistake but I won't abandon you, because at the end of the day you are still my little girl" she cried.

I ran to my mom and kneeled down besides resting my head on her legs like when I was a little girl, she stroked my back "It's going to be okay sweetheart" she cooed.

I looked up and watched my father as his eyes refused to look at me "Daddy?" I whispered.

I followed his gaze and I was knocked out of breath as I realized he was trembling his eyes permanently fixed on Embry anger written all over his dark black eyes. Embry was staring straight at my dad but his expression wasn't malicious it was apologetic as he begged my dad for forgiveness and acceptance.

I placed a hand on my dad's cheek, he seemed to relax a little but when his eyes found mines I cringed at the ferocity behind them. "Daddy, please forgive me" I begged as I dropped my gaze ashamed to look him straight in the eye.

He lifted my chin with his finger "Susie, you are my little girl, how could you do this to me?" he cried.

I broke down immediately running into his arms "I never meant to hurt you Daddy. Embry and I love and respect you, but dad I love him. I know that you wanted more for me, and I still want that too, but life doesn't always go the way we plan. But I promise you daddy that even though I am going to have a child it doesn't mean that I am going to give up on my dreams. I just found new ones."

"And you Embry, what are you planning to do now?" he snarled.

"Leah, Jake you two have been so good to me since I can remember. You guys are my family, and I love you like the sister and brother I never had. You have no idea how much remorse I am feeling right now for what I have done to you. But you two better than anyone else understand the amount of love I have for your daughter.

I never meant to disrespect her because that is what I did when I decided to take our relationship to the next level, and I am sorry. But I won't leave her, I take full responsibility for my actions and because of the love that I have for her and the gift God has given us I asked Susie to marry me."

I buried my face in my hands as my mother's gasped and my brother's growls erupted in the room. I was faintly aware when Sam lunged at Embry; I barely even recognized my own piercing cry as I jumped in front of Embry to protect him from my brother's wrath.

Embry wrapped an arm around my waist protectively as my dad, Billy and Levi restrained my brother from attacking. I walked over to him hesitantly and placed a hand on his chest as he took uneven breaths "Sam, please calm down before you hurt someone"

He shot a glance at Nessie whom was clutching her stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pulled me into a tight hug. "I am sorry sis, I just can't believe that this had to happen to you" he sobbed.

I held him tighter "I am sorry I disappointed you"

He chuckled in my ear "You could never disappoint me Susie, yes I am upset but I could never think any less than highly of you"

I clutched his shirt "Thank you Sam"

He pulled away slightly lifting my chin with his finger "If you need anything sis, I will always be there for you"

"I know"

"You do realize that Billy and I are way too young to be uncles, Nessie is way to beautiful to be an Aunt Renesmee" he mocked "and mom and Jake are way too into themselves to be grandparents to two kids" he teased.

My mom hit him across the head "Sam you respect your mother" she reprimanded.

He chuckled darkly as he let me go into Embry's awaiting arms and walked to my mom crushing her in a hug "Aw, ma you know I think you are the coolest, prettiest mom in the whole wide world."

She giggled "Samuel Uley, you cannot behave like this. You are going to be a father for goodness sake"

"Leah, your son is always going to be a momma's boy" Nessie said in her angelic voice.

Everyone in the room gasped "Nessie, did you just call me Leah?" my mom gaped.

Nessie blushed as she cringed into Sam's arms "Sorry Mrs. Black"

Sam kissed her forehead as my mother walked towards her with an amused expression "Nessie, I like that you call me Leah" she assured her.

"So you are going to be my brother in law?" Billy asked Embry.

Embry shrugged "Guess so, if your sister still wants me"

I kissed him on the lips while Billy pretended to gag "I will always want you"

"Can I see the ring?" Nessie squealed sounding like a little girl.

I stuck out my hand and my mother and Nessie's jaw dropped as they admired the ring Embry had given me "It's gorgeous" Nessie breathed.

"Do I have your blessing?" Embry asked my parents and brothers (a/n: her brothers practically act like her parents, poor girl)

She looked at him and before I knew it, my mom had her arms wrapped around him "Of course Em, I would want no other man to be my son in law"

"Ew, Leah I do not want you to refer to me as your son, its degrading"

"Get used to it Embry poo" she teased pinching his cheeks

He laughed and kissed her head "Thanks Lee, Jake?"

My father hesitated as he walked towards Embry, he turned to face me "Do you love him?" he asked me, I nodded "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"He is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Yes, daddy, I love him all I want is to be with him"

He smiled and stuck his hand out to Embry "Than you have my blessing"

Embry grinned and shook his hand "I warn you Embry, if you hurt my little girl. I will personally unretire and hunt you down myself."

"You have nothing to worry about Jake"

"Sam? Billy? Levi?"

"As much as I dislike you Call, I can't change my sister's mind about you. So I guess I have no other choice than to accept"

I smiled and hugged my brother "thank you, thank you"

Oddly enough, I found myself caring more about my brother's opinions at the latest turn of events than anyone else's.

"Well sis if you want to marry the dog" I punched Billy in the arm "Hey you didn't let me finish, like I was saying before I was _rudely _ interrupted, if you want to marry the dog than by all means do it, he's a good guy."

"Thanks man" Embry grinned shaking his hand.

Billy shrugged, I looked over at Levi who was leaning on the staircase, I let go off Embry's hand and walked over to him "Levi?"

He looked up hesitant "I want you to be happy Susie, you know that. If you want to get married then I will support you, just don't forget I exist"

I swallowed the lump in my throat "I could never forget you Lee; you are my best friend, the one who has always been by my side during the good and the really bad times. Sure I won't be Susan Black anymore, but I will always be your best friend. Shoot we can even have babysitting parties" I mocked.

He chuckled as he pulled me to a tight hug "I love you Suze"

"I love you too Levi"

"So when's the wedding?" Nessie asked cheerfully.

"Soon" I blurted out.

"Don't you want to wait till after the baby hun?" my mom asked.

I snorted "No, I am going to be married before I have this baby and soon because I refuse to be fat bride"

"Oh babe, I don't care if you are fat, I will love you anyways"

"Embry Call, do not test my patience right now" I warned.

My dad laughed "Sam, Em I pity you two, you have no idea how bad woman are when they are hormonal"

"Just lovely" they both muttered.

**THAT TOOK FOREVER!!! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	20. not possible

**THANK YOU SSO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :) THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT BILLY AND LUCY… I NEED TO DEVELOP THEIR CHARACTERS SO ENJOY**

**LUCY**

Everything seemed like a blur, one minute I am greeting all of my sister's friends the next I am getting saved from a disastrous fall by the hottest guy I had ever seen. I felt as if his eyes were penetrating my soul he was looking at me like I was his most precious jewel.

I was faintly aware of the murmurs all around us the moment my eyes met his all I could think about was him. My mind was going in circles as I saw Quil escort him outside, I reached my hand out for him to take but it was useless Quil had taken his trembling frame to the backyard.

It's been a week since that day and the only thing I know about him is that his name is Billy Black. When my sister Claire told me who he was I was in shock I knew Billy Black from my younger days when I would come and visit her. He was definitely not one of my favorite people; I found him super obnoxious and wanted nothing to do with him.

He would follow me around and try to flirt with me; of course I never gave him the time of day. If someone would have told me three years ago that today I would be thinking about Billy Black and his hotness I would have slapped them.

Billy had changed so much in the past couple of years he had always been boyishly cute but now he was a man. A really hot man, all signs of childhood were gone from his face, he had a strong jaw and an amazing body. But his eyes, his eyes were my favorite feature I could practically drown in his gaze.

'What the hell is wrong with you Lucy? You have a boyfriend whom you love very much?!'

Yes, how could I forget Lucas, my boyfriend? My boyfriend of exactly two years, I was in love with him, he was my life. But when I thought about Billy I completely forgot about him. What is going on with me? How could I possibly forget my boyfriend because of one boy? One boy couldn't erase all my love for Lucas. Or could he?

"Lucy?" I looked up from the magazine I was mindlessly reading to look at my sister, whom was looking at me with a worried expression.

"What's up Claire?"

Claire was beautiful; I had always wanted to be just like her. Her tan skin and long black hair had always made me green with envy. I was not pale white, but white nonetheless, my skin didn't glow like hers. My long wavy brown hair had always annoyed me, my eyes were the only thing I found merely captivating. They were a hazel brown with a hint of green. I had a good body but I worked hard for it. Claire was always able to eat everything she wanted without gaining a single pound; I on the other hand always had to watch what I ate and had a strict exercising regimen.

"Lucy, are you okay?" she asked.

I waved her off "Yeah, I am fine, I am just thinking"

She walked over to me and sat on the chair opposite of mine "Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked up at her and she placed her hand on top of mine "I don't know what's going on Claire, ever since I saw Billy I cant stop thinking about him, he always in my thoughts, and well its getting annoying especially because I feel like its unfair to Lucas. I love Lucas, Claire I should not be obsessing about another guy."

She stroked my hair; she had a small smile on her face "Lucy, it's going to be okay. I promise that everything will work itself out"

"I hope so Claire, because I can't take this anymore." I said frustrated.

"Lucy can I ask you a question?" Claire asked hesitantly

I nodded "What exactly do you feel for Billy?"

"I don't know Claire, it's complicated. I feel intrigued by him, when I saw him I felt as if a part of me was missing but somehow I found it in him. It was like I had found what my life was missing, but I just don't understand how I could be feeling this for a guy that I have detested my entire life"

She chuckled "It doesn't seem like you detest him anymore."

I shook my head "Definitely not, but like I said Claire I shouldn't be feeling this way for him, I love Lucas, Claire. "

"Lucy maybe you mistook what you feel for Lucas as love, maybe love is what you feel for Billy"

I stood up and walked to the window "No Claire, no I cannot love Billy. I can't, it's not possible. How could I love him, I just realized I liked him a week ago!"

"So you like him?" she taunted.

"NO!"

"Lucy there is no point for you to deny it; I can see it in your eyes. Why don't you give him a chance, you may just discover a lot of things if you do"

"I won't hurt Lucas like that, I won't cause him pain. He doesn't deserve that."

Just then as I was wiping the tears of frustration of my cheeks, Quil walked in alongside to my horror Billy Black.

I turned and ran straight to my room; I slammed the door and buried my face in my pillow. Someone knocked on my door "Go away!" I yelled.

"I can't do that" I froze as I heard his voice.

I got up and reluctantly looked at him, my memory had not done him justice, he was even more beautiful in person. "What part of go away, don't you understand?" I said through gritted teeth.

He shrugged "I can't stay away from you Lucy. I have been dying to see you for a week" he told me as he placed his hand on my cheek, I shivered at his hot touch.

"This isn't right" I muttered as I placed his hand on my bed.

"Why not?" he asked as he lifted my chin with his finger.

"God damn it Billy, I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend whom I love, I should not be feeling anything towards you" I shouted as I swiped his finger away.

My bed was shaking, I looked up at Billy he was trembling and his face was etched with a mix of anger and pain. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths; after about a minute the trembling had stopped he opened his eyes and looked at me with such intensity that I felt as if I was melting into putty.

"Lucy, I love you" he admitted with a pure love.

"What?" I gasped.

"Lucy, I loved you since the moment I saw you. I don't care if you have a boyfriend, or if you don't love me back. I will be your friend if that's what you want, I will be whatever you need as long as you allow me to be part of your life" he pleaded.

I got up and walked to my window "This is so weird, why you have to be part of my life? Billy, you and I have known each other our entire lives and we never needed to see each other, we never even liked each other, why this change all of a sudden?"

He sighed "It's hard to explain Lucy"

"I don't care, I want to know" I stated stubbornly.

He got up and started pacing my room in a frustrated manner, it was obvious that he was hiding something from me, and I was determined to find out what it was.

"Lucy, did Claire ever tell you about our legends?"

I nodded; Claire and Quil had tried to scare me once and told me the stories about the shape shifters and vampires. I remember having nightmares for weeks.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He grimaced "It's the reason I am here."

"You are here because of some childish legends. Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

"I know, but Lucy, they aren't just legends" he hesitated, he walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands "They are all real, Lucy"

I started laughing as I pulled away from his touch "I am not five years old, Billy I am long past believing in scary stories"

He walked to me determined of making his point clear "Lucy, all those legends are real. Werewolves and vampires exist, and they live among all of us"

"Yeah right" I mocked.

"I'll prove it to you"

"I want to see you try" I challenged.

He let out a deep breath as he opened my window and jumped out. I ran to my window and watched him disappear into the woods. I waited anxiously for him to reappear, but then to my horror a wolf appeared, he was looking straight into my eyes, and I instantly recognized them as the eyes of the man I had been obsessing over.

My head was spinning as I tried to clutch the window sill with all the strength I could muster.

"Werewolf" I breathed as my eyes closed to darkness.

_He was a werewolf. The legends are all true, what kind of world do I live in? Why was he telling me, what made me so damn special? _

Xoxoxoxo

"_Lucy? Lucy, please wake up!"_

I felt hot arms wrapped around me as Claire's voice begged me to open my eyes. I shifted and found that I didn't want to move, I was way too comfortable in the arms of the stranger who was holding me. I took a deep breath and recognized his scent immediately; I stiffened as I realized that Billy was holding me.

I jumped off him instantly, I stumbled and Quil grabbed me before I landed face first on the floor.

"Relax, Lucy" he told me as he sat me down on the chair.

Claire gave me a glass of water and I was surprised on how fast I gulped it.

"Lucy, honey are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of worry.

I looked up at Billy; he face was full of sadness as he noticed my horrified expression.

"You're a wolf" I breathed.

He nodded "I won't hurt you Lucy; you don't have to fear me"

"Get Out." I whispered.

"Lucy, please" he begged.

"Get out, I don't want you here" I muttered.

"Lucy, give him a chance to explain" Quil offered.

"I don't want to hear any explanations! You all knew and didn't tell me!" I accused.

They all looked down ashamed "GET OUT, ALL OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Lucy-"Billy started before interrupted him.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

Billy nodded, and walked out Claire and Quil hesitated but left soon after, I ran to my bed and started crying.

I was scared, but not for my life, but for my heart. Billy was a werewolf, but I didn't care. I loved him and it scared me, I wasn't supposed to be feeling like this for another guy. I already had someone who loved me, and I loved him, I couldn't hurt him, but I couldn't stop thinking about Billy.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my body. I was going to decide tonight, tonight my heart would mourn for one man, I didn't know for which one? I guess you will just have to wait and see.

**I hope you liked it :) I really liked writing in her P.O.V. and I hoped you liked it as well. REVIEW!!**


	21. heartbreak and joy

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I AM GLAD YOU LIKED LUCY. I PERSONALLY LOVE HER I THINK SHE'S AMAZING. SO THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF EMMA/ COLLIN, LEVI/ LEYLA.**

**EMMA**

Collin and I were walking hand in hand down First Beach blissfully enjoying each other's company. I felt like everyone around me was solidifying their relationship except me. Susie and Embry were going to get married and expecting, Nessie and Sam were also starting a family, and I was stuck in the eternal boyfriend-girlfriend stage.

"Collin, do you love me?" I asked cautiously.

He looked at me confused "Emma, of course I love you, why would you doubt that?"

"I don't, I guess I just need some reassurance"

I let go of his hand and walked towards a lone driftwood, Collin followed me and sat down beside me.

I didn't look at him, I just let my eyes wander towards all the couples on the beach. They were all flaunting their love for each other, but what hurt the most was watching the families that roamed all around us, I wanted that, I wanted to start a family, I wanted to get married, but I was losing hope on all of those dreams.

Collin cupped my chin and forced my gaze to meet his "Emmy, what's bothering you?" he asked genuinely curious.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes "Collin, I feel like all my dreams are slipping away" I whispered.

He looked into my eyes intently "What dreams, exactly?" he asked wiping away the tears that were running down my cheeks.

"I am scared to tell you"

"Emma, you can tell me anything, I promise that I won't get upset" he assured me.

I took a deep breath "Collin, I feel like we are stuck in this never ending boyfriend-girlfriend stage. We have been together for almost three years, and well" I hesitated "I want more, I want to get married, start a life with you, Collin I want a family. I hate that everyone around me is moving on with their lives while mine seems to be on pause. I love you Collin and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

I looked at Collin and he was lost in thought, he sighed "Em, you know I love you and I want the same things you do, but-" But? "I can't marry you not yet, Emma I can imprint any minute now. I don't want to hurt you, it would kill me if I started a family with you and then imprinted on someone else. I know I have promised you that I would fight it but I am not sure if that's even possible. You are the love of my life, but until I figure out a way to stop phasing I can't marry you."

I buried my face in my hands "I can't do this anymore" I whispered.

"Em, please understand" Collin pleaded.

I looked at him, my vision blurry from the tears "Collin, my heart can't take this anymore. I feel like you don't really love me, because if you truly loved me you would not be thinking about imprinting or its effects. All your thoughts would be about me, not on the girl who is out there waiting for you to look at her." I sobbed.

"Em, how do you expect me not to think about it? I can't look at girl and not think that she may be the girl who ruins my life, she may be the girl that takes me away from you."

"You promised to fight for me, but yet you doubt yourself. You say you love me but you are not sure if you can fight the imprint. If you loved me there would be no doubt all that would matter is that I loved you and you loved me and that together we would fight it."

He got up and started pacing " I love you Emma, I love you more than my own life. The feelings I have for you are feelings that I have never felt for another woman. I want to marry you, there is nothing more important to me than spending the rest of my life with you. But I can't and I am so sorry for wasting your time. You and I weren't meant for each other, and it kills me more than you think. And perhaps the solution to our problem is that we end this before we get hurt"

I gasped "Are you breaking up with me?"

He nodded, his eyes red and puffy "I am so sorry Emma, I hope you don't hate me"

I tried effortlessly to wipe away my tears "I could never hate you"

He cupped my face in his hands "Emma, please promise that you won't do anything reckless or stupid. Don't give up on life because I was coward. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known and loved, and I know that there is a man out there for you."

I shook my head "I am never going to love anyone else, my heart will always belong to you"

He kissed my forehead "No matter what happens after today, my heart will always be yours. Because you are the only woman I will and ever love"

"I have to go" I kissed his hands and ran off, rain was pouring down as I ran down the beach.

I let my legs fly as I passed worried glances from spectators on the beach. I felt as if my life had been sucked out of me, I had lost the only man whom had captivated my heart.

I felt a burst of relief as my house finally came into view. I ran up the steps and hurried inside, I was trembling as my eyes scanned the room. My mother, father, and brothers were all looking at me full of concern.

I crumpled under their gaze my knees going weak as I landed on my knees on the floor. I clutched my chest as I felt like my heart was crumbling.

"Oh my god Emma" my mom breathed as she rushed to my side and enveloped me in her arms.

I clutched her shirt and cried, "Emma, honey what's wrong?"

"Collin" I cried.

My dad was in front of me "What happened with Collin?" he asked furious.

"We're done" I croaked.

My dad wrapped his arms around me as my stroked my back "I love him daddy, I love him"

"I know sweetheart, but what happened, did he imprint?" he asked.

I heard the faint growls escape Sam and Levi's chest. "No, he didn't imprint. He just wasn't ready to fight for me"

"I am so sorry honey, but it will all work out, don't lose faith just yet. You and Collin love each other" my mom assured me.

The talk we shared on the beach continued to play over and over again my mind, I couldn't breathe. I began trembling and gasping for air "Emma, are you okay?" my dad bellowed.

I clutched my chest and tried to breath but I had no more energy, my head was spinning as black dots began to blur my vision. "Emma!" my family screamed.

I let out one final breath, and then there was black.

**LEVI **** (BEFORE EMMA AND COLLIN BREAK UP)**

I was ecstatic as I walked to Jared and Kim's place to see my angel. I found it funny how my life revolved around the little girl named Leyla. Leyla was about a month old, so she didn't do much, but I was happy to just watch her sleep and eat. All my friends who don't know about imprinting think I am like some kind of pedophile. But I don't see nor desire Leyla as anything more than a little sister.

I never had a little sister I could protect, Emma was older than me and Sam always looked out for her and plus Emma was a pretty independent person. I wasn't able to take care of Susie because she had Embry, so I found this as the opportunity to look after someone.

My heart skipped a beat as Jared and Kim's house came into view. I quickened my pace and was at their door step in less than a minute. I was about to knock but Jared was one step ahead, he opened the door and reluctantly let me inside.

My ten minute visits had been extended to thirty minutes, thanks to Kim of course, Jared still hated me.

"Hey Jared" I said politely, I was determined to get on his good side.

"Thirty minutes" he reminded me rudely.

I nodded and raced up the stairs to Leyla's room, I knocked before entering.

"Come in" Kim shouted.

I smiled "Hey Kim"

"Hey Levi, how are you?"

"I am good, how's my princess?" I asked as I walked towards her.

Kim giggled "She's fine, I am so glad you are here Levi. I need to shower" she gestured to her pajama clad body.

I chuckled "Go ahead, I will be more than glad to watch her"

"I know, that's why I waited for you to come" she handed a sleeping Leyla into my arms.

"The milk is on the banister, you can put her in the crib if you want"

I shook my head "No, I want to carry her"

She patted my back "I'll be back before Jared kicks you out" she informed me as she left the room leaving me alone with my princess.

I sat down on the rocking chair and watched her sleep, she would crinkle her nose and I would smile like an idiot. She slept for fifteen minutes before her eyes finally fluttered open. Her eyes looked around curiously before they landed on mine. She looked into my eyes and I melted into putty as her lips formed one of her rare smiles.

"Hey princess" I cooed.

She grabbed my fingers with both of her hands, I laughed as she tried to put it in her mouth.

"You hungry Leyla?" I asked her, of course she didn't respond.

I walked to the banister and picked up the bottle, her eyes gleamed when she saw the bottle full of milk. I teased her a bit, and before she started to cry I put it in the bottle.

She relaxed in my arms as she drank the milk, her eyes never left my face and mine never left hers. I only had thirty minutes with her and I was going to appreciate any minute with her.

I hated how time just flew by when I was with her, before I knew it Kim had returned with Jared right behind her, signaling that it was my time to leave.

I sighed, "Bye Leyla" I whispered as I kissed her forehead and handed her to her mom.

"Thank you for your help, Levi" Kim told me.

"No thank you for letting me see her"

She smiled "She might be a baby, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't enjoy her visits"

"You have no idea how happy that makes me"

"See you tomorrow Levi" she waved as I walked out of her house.

I walked back home with the biggest grin on my face, little did I know that I was about to watch as my strong big sister crumble before my eyes.

**You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. First it killed me to end the relationship between Collin and Emma. Second writing Levi's visit was SO hard, it's hard to write when the dialogue is between a character that can talk and one who doesn't. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please REVIEW!!!**


	22. pain

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :) **

**SUSIE**

I was gazing in the bathroom mirror; my belly was starting to show as I hit my five month mark. The pregnancy was going great; after the morning sickness had subsided I had found a great sense of joy at the prospect of being a mother.

The entire reservation was talking about me and my stupidity of getting pregnant so young, but I didn't care about the opinions of others, I was engaged and carrying the child of the man I love, so what the others in the reservation, whom I must point out have no idea about werewolves and imprinting said about me was really my last concern.

Embry sold his house and bought a new one in La Push, after the wedding which was planned for next month I was going to move in with him, so that we could officially start our lives together.

"Susie, hurry up!" Billy yelped as he banged on the door.

I let out an annoyed huff as I opened the door "Billy Black, do you realize how annoying you are?" I spat as I pushed him out of the way.

He smiled at me "Aw, sis are the hormones kicking in? I don't recall you ever being such a bitch?"

"Don't test me Billy" I warned him.

He laughed darkly as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Billy was right my temper was running really short lately. I found myself getting angry and frustrated over the littlest things. Or I would laugh and cry uncontrollably, I remember that happening in the grocery store one day, all the customers looked at me as if I was demented.

Everyone around me knew not to test my mood swings, but of course Billy being the annoying sibling that he is, would spend all his free time trying to provoke me, and I of course had on occasions threatened to lunge at his throat. My warnings did not faze him one bit, he would laugh at my face and practically taunt me until I would storm out aggravated.

Embry had been the most patient with me, but I didn't expect anything less of him. He was always at my side stroking my back or fetching my latest craving, poor guy was going to be sick of me by the time baby arrived.

As I walked downstairs, I thought about how fortunate I felt. My life was heading in the direction I had always dreamed about. Love, Marriage, and my own family were always my priorities and now I was finally being blessed with them.

My stomach growled as the scent of bacon went up my house; I quickened my pace towards the kitchen. I nearly gagged as I saw my mother frying up the bacon while my dad was kissing her neck.

I cleared my throat before the scene could cause permanent damage "Can we help you?" my dad muttered his lips still on my mom's neck.

She giggled, she turned and kissed him on the lips completely ignoring my presence "As much as I love that you are still so into each other, I do not want to witness you little rendezvous, it's disturbing"

My dad snorted "Leah, make sure to mark her words, one day our grandchildren are going to come home and complain about their parents"

I rolled my eyes, "Embry and I would never flaunt our intimacy in front of our children"

My mom raised her eyebrow "That's what we all say kid, but yet your kids always walk in and kill the mood"

"EW, mom, please refrain from describing exactly what mood you and dad where in, I repeat it's disturbing."

"I hate pregnant hormones" my dad murmured as he walked to the living room.

"I heard that" I shouted.

"Tell me when I have my sweet little girl back!" he yelled as he turned on the television.

"Mom, am I really that bad?"

She shrugged "I was probably worse; your dad just can't remember that way back"

"YES I CAN!" my dad screamed.

My stomach made a loud growl; my mom must have heard it because before I knew it there was a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Hey ma" I hissed as Billy came into the kitchen, he sat in front of me with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"So Susie, you done being a bitch to everyone?" he taunted.

My mom smacked him across the head "Billy Jacob, eat your breakfast and leave your sister alone" she demanded.

He looked up at her with his big puppy eyes, "Okay ma"

"You are such a kiss ass" I whispered vehemently.

He shrugged "You know you love me sis, even if I annoy the hell out of you"

I sighed "Unfortunately you are right"

We sat in silence as we ate our breakfast, "Billy, have you spoken to Lucy, since she kicked you out?" I asked.

His expression turned solemn "No, Claire and Quil told me that she needs space. She is not even talking to them so she must be really upset. It hurts to be away from her but I still watch her, behind her back of course."

"Billy, are you stalking her?" I asked ashamed.

He shook his head "I don't follow her around if that is what you mean, I just check that she is in bed and safe every night before I come home"

I nodded, Embry used to do the same when I was younger more when I became a teenager.

"Lucy's a great girl Billy, she will come around. She must feel the pull towards you as well, that is probably why she is so upset" I tried to assure him.

He played with his food, his voice becoming strained "She loves another man, her boyfriend of two years actually. His name is Lucas and from what I hear he's completely in love with her and probably one of the noblest guy you can ever meet" he looked up at me "she doesn't want to hurt him"

I placed my hand on top of his "Billy imprinting doesn't mean that she will love you immediately, you have to win her heart. Try to be her friend, become someone that she could trust. I have met Lucas and he is as amazing as you describe him. But Billy that doesn't mean that you have nothing to offer her, you turned out to be one hell of a man too."

He let out a deep breath "I guess you're right, if she needs time to clear her thoughts than I will give her time. But I am going to be part of her life whether she likes it or not" he announced.

I chuckled "Go get 'em tiger"

He laughed "I think wolf sounds better" he clarified.

Billy stormed up stairs soon after, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I was playing absentmindly with my food, when Embry finally showed.

"Hey babe" he walked over to me planting a kiss on my lips and belly.

"What took you so long, I have been waiting forever" I told him a bit too dramatically

He laughed as he pulled me in a bear hug "Aw honey, don't be mad, there was a lot of work today"

"Fine, your forgiven" I muttered while my face was buried in his chest.

"So, what do you want to today?" he asked as we walked outside and sat on my porch steps.

"I am emotionally drained, my sudden mood swings are exhausting" I breathed.

Embry sat me on his lap "You have no idea how happy I am that I wasn't here to endure your wrath"

I slapped his arm, playfully "You do realize, that is because of you that I am in this predicament"

He buried his face in the crook of my neck sending shivers up and down my spine "I don't recall you telling me to stop" he said as he planted kisses on my jaw line.

"Yeah, well . . . you have the effect on me"

Embry straightened up as we both heard the agonized voice of my mother coming from inside the house, Embry picked me up immediately and we opened the door immediately. My mother was sitting frozen on the couch, the phone in her hand and my dad rubbing slow circles on her back.

"Dad, what's going on?" I mouthed.

He shook his head; I guess none of us had any idea of what was going on. Billy was leaning against the sink looking as confused as the rest of us. My mom had tears streaming down her cheeks as she finally spoke into the receiver

"It's going to be okay, Em." Pause.

"Tell Sam to calm down, and to not do anything rash" Pause.

"Yes, I know. Jake and I will go and pick up Nessie, tell Sammy to stay with his sister."Pause.

"We are on our way, Em" Pause.

"Okay, bye Emily."

My mom put the phone down, "Leah, what happened?" my dad asked her as he kneeled beside her.

She shook her head tears falling like raindrops during a summer storm "It's Emma" she breathed.

My dad wrapped his arms around her, "Mom, what happened to Emmy?" Billy asked her, his voice full of concern for our only female cousin.

"Collin broke up with her today and I guess it was too much for her to handle" she took a deep breath "when she got home she was trembling and shaking terribly, the doctors think that she had an anxiety attack" she began sobbing "she's in coma" my dad pressed her tight to his chest as his eyes welled up.

My knees gave out; Embry gripped his fingers tight around my waist, "Is she going to be okay?" I cried.

"They don't know, Emily told me that they are all at the hospital. Sam has been trying to reach Nessie all day, but she doesn't answer the phone. I promised him that your father and I would go and check on her. Sam needs to be with his sister right now" she told us as she stood up to get her purse.

"Susie, honey please calm down, okay? We all love Emma and we all want her to get better, but you are carrying a baby you cannot stress yourself" I nodded wiping away stray tears.

"Go check on Ness, Embry will take me to the hospital" I told her, my dad and mom kissed my cheek and left.

"Babe, are you okay?" Embry asked his eyes filled with worry.

"I am fine. Just take me to the hospital, Billy are you coming?"

"Of course"

Emma and Collin loved each other; I couldn't fathom the idea of them ever breaking up. Emma had changed completely when she had met him; to me they were the perfect couple. They fell in love the old fashioned way, Emma was not his imprint, but he still looked at her as if she was the only girl in the world. Their love wasn't instant it had progressed and strengthened over time.

I looked out the window and gasped as I saw a wolf flanking our car, the wolf was whimpering in agony.

"Embry is that-"

He sighed "I guess Collin heard the news"

A growl escaped Billy's chest as his eyes landed on the wolf that was fighting for the love of the girl who was in this moment fighting for her life.

**NESSIE **

Sam had left a couple of hours ago to visit his dad and siblings. I wasn't feeling all that well today so I decided to stay home. I practically had to throw him out, I knew that I was his main priority but I didn't want to be the cause of Sam bailing on his family.

We would have forever together, I wanted him to enjoy every second that he could with his family. My belly was immensely huge, I was only a couple of weeks apart from Susie and unlike her small nearly unnoticeable bump, and I had the belly that looked as if I was due any minute.

I sighed as I reluctantly got up from bed to start my day; it was getting harder and harder to walk each day. I had many cravings, however unlike my mother I was not thirsty for blood, and I craved meat, medium rare meat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sam laughed at my new appetite, he predicted the baby to carry more of the wolf gene.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge I smiled as I saw a piece of leftover steak on a shelf ready to be devoured by me. I was about to reach for the plate, when suddenly the baby kicked so strong that I screamed in pain. The plate shattered causing glass to scatter around the floor. The baby kicked again, this time stronger I laid down in the fetal position trying to fight off the pain.

The phone rang but I couldn't find the courage to get up, the pain continued to get stronger; I winced every time I made a sudden movement.

"_This is Sam and Nessie Uley, we are not home right now, but feel free to leave a message"_ the answering machine announced.

"Ness, honey, are you okay? Why aren't you picking up the phone? Look I am in the hospital" he paused "Emma is really sick . . , Ness pleases call me back I love you" Sam sobbed.

I tried to gain some strength to pick up the phone and tell him that I loved him.

"AH!!!" I screamed as the baby kicked me stronger.

"Baby please, baby please stop" I pleaded as I began to cry in pain.

The room began to spin as the baby continued to kick me stronger and stronger "HELP!" I shouted but I knew no one could hear me.

My vision began to get blurry, as I continued to cry, the pain more excruciating by the second. I heard an engine drive up and park in my front yard, but I had no energy to yell for help.

I saw the blurry frames of Leah and Jake storm into the house, I was glad that they didn't bother knocking.

"Nessie!" they both yelled simultaneously as they rushed to my side.

I was slipping away, I screamed one last time as the baby kicked again, Leah grabbed my hand and I squeezed her fingers tight "It's okay honey; you are going to be fine"

"Jake, call Carlisle!" she shouted.

"Leah?" I breathed.

"Yes, Nessie"

I winced "Tell Sam I love him" I cried.

"Nessie, you are going to be okay. Your grandfather is on his way."

A shrieking scream was the last that left my mouth before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**I KNOW THERE IS SO MUCH UNHEALTHINESS GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER…LOL...REVIEW!**


	23. friend, struggle, and euphoria

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…THEY WERE GREAT! ENJOY THE CHAPTER . . .**

**BILLY**

Embry had practically violated fifty traffic laws as he sped towards the hospital. My mom and dad had gone to find Nessie, before Sam had a nervous breakdown. My mind kept revolving around Emma and her current predicament; I had always known that the relationship between Emma and Collin would end up disastrous. Their relationship was like a ticking time bomb.

It took us less than ten minutes to reach the hospital, we walked through the doors and my eyes instantly lay upon Lucy, my imprint. She was crying Emma and she had always been close so I knew that this was causing her as much pain as the rest of us.

Susie and Embry walked to Sam and Emily but my feet carried me towards Lucy. She looked up at me with such intensity in her eyes that I felt as I was going to melt on the spot.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I took a seat beside her.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" she tried to sound malicious but her voice cracked towards the end.

"Lucy, you know I can't do that. Look I know that you want absolutely nothing to do with me, I am not naïve enough to think that you are going to forget about your boyfriend and instantly love me. But I want to be part of your life, you are my imprint I am supposed to be whatever you want me to be, if you want me as nothing more than a friend, then so be it. I will be the most compassionate, trust worthy friend you could ever ask for"

She looked up at me with her gorgeous hazel green eyes; she stuck out her hand "Friends?"

I smiled weakly at her and shook her hand "Friends."

I threw my arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight to my body, her head rested on my shoulder and I could feel her small frame trembling as she continued to cry. I was going to have to try ridiculously hard to just be her friend. I loved her already, having her so close to me was causing my heart to beat erratically. I glanced at my brother Sam; he had a smile tugged on his lips. I was more than positive that he was hearing the acceleration that was overcoming my body.

**COLLIN**

I watched in horror as her limp body was carried into the ambulance, I felt disgusted at myself, how could I be capable of causing my princess pain. I had no doubts about the intensity of love I felt for Emma, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but I was a coward. I was scared that someday I would look at another girl and realize that she was my soul mate. I didn't want to cause Emma pain, she was my angel, the last thing I wanted was to start a family with her and then imprint.

I watched the consequences of my cowardliness, Emma had given me her heart and soul and I had taken it for granted. I was watching with my very own eyes the retributions of ever leaving her side. My absence from her life would kill her and if she died, I would die alongside her. A life without Emma would not be a life at all. No other woman in the world could ever complete me, like she had.

She wasn't my soul mate but she was my one true love. Unlike the rest of my pack brothers, I had fallen for the girl of my dreams the old fashioned way. Emma wasn't perfect but I still loved her, I didn't give her everything she asked for, but I gave her my heart. Our relationship was not always easy; we fought and we had our moments of despair, the love we had for each other was tested each and every day, but we fought through all the prejudices because we loved each other.

Emma and I had matured together, when I first Emma she was conceited teenager, she only cared about herself and how she could benefit from others. I wasn't intrigued by her at all, I had just graduated from college and was a lot more mature, but when I really got to know her, I realized that she was so much more than a little obnoxious girl; she was a woman ready to spread her wings.

We spent countless nights gazing at the stars, I got to know her and unlocked all her hopes and dreams. I fell for the girl that I once detested; I fell for her in a way in which I felt that I would be lost without her presence.

The hospital came into view; I phased back to my human form and sped to the entrance. I had to see her; I had to know that she was okay.

Forks Hospital was generally small, I rushed to the waiting room, when I got there I saw all of her family. Emily was sobbing on Sam's chest; his own eyes were red rimmed from the tears that he was shedding.

Levi was holding Leyla in his arms, while Jared was consoling Kim. Sam had his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Claire and Quil were sitting alongside each other, to my surprise Billy had his arm around Lucy and was stroking her back while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Collin?" everyone looked up at me.

I turned towards the voice, Susie was looking sympathetically at me, and Embry had an arm around her waist.

"How is she?" I asked her.

I heard a growl from behind me, I turned and Sam and Emily were standing right in front of me, "She's in coma, Collin. She had an anxiety attack." Emily whispered.

I leaned against the wall, I couldn't breathe and I was trembling in agony. My knees gave out and I slid down the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed into my hands. What had I done? The only woman I had ever given my heart too was in a coma, she was fighting for her life because I was coward.

Emily kneeled down in front of me and stroked my hair "Collin, do you love my baby?" she asked through broken sobs.

I nodded "I love her more than my own life Em. I love her so much that it hurts to think that I caused her this pain" I cried.

She cupped my face in her hands "Than fight for her Collin. Fight for my Emma, don't give up on her. She loves you so much, and if you love her as much as you say you do, then fight, fight for the woman you love"

"She wanted to get married; she wanted us to start our lives together. I was coward, I was scared that I would imprint and break her. Emily, what if I marry her, what if I start a family with her, and then I imprint? What am I going to do when I imprint and am forced to leave her? What am I going to do then?" I admitted.

Sam was the one to answer my pleas "Collin, you cannot live your life thinking about what might happen tomorrow. What if you never imprint? You are going to regret everyday that you weren't man enough to live alongside your true love. You are the lucky one, you got to fall in love by choice, no force pulled you to your soul mate, and you found her on your own. Don't let your fears stand in the way of your happiness."

I nodded "Can I see her?"

"We can't see her right now, Hun. They are still running test on her" Emily told me.

I had made up my mind, I was going to stop phasing, I was once and for all going to let go of my fears. I didn't care if I had to walk with a blindfold on; I was going to fight to stay with Emma. Even if it ends up killing me.

**SAM**

Where the hell was Nessie? I was pacing the small waiting room nervously, what the hell was taking Jake and my mom so long?

"Son, please relax" my dad told me.

"I can't, look I know that you are all worried about Emma and so am I. But this is so unlike Nessie, first she doesn't answer my calls, second she is taking an absurd amount of time to get her, and dad she wasn't feeling good today. What if something happened to her, dad?"

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration; suddenly my phone started vibrating in my pockets. I looked at the caller I.D., it was my mother I opened the phone immediately.

"Mom, where are you?"

"Sam, honey Nessie's sick."

My body began to tremble "Mom, where are you?"

"Sweetie, Nessie doesn't look so good. Meet us at the Cullen's, we are on our way"

She hanged up, "Sam, what's wrong?" I faintly heard Susie ask me.

I didn't respond I was out of the hospital within the blink of an eye. I ran into forest and phased immediately shredding all my clothes; I pushed my legs as fast as they could possibly go. I had to be with Nessie, I couldn't lose her, and she was my life.

The moment I saw the Cullen mansion I phased back, Alice had left me clothes on the porch steps I put them on in a hurry and bolted inside. I walked to the living room, where worried faces were looking straight at me.

My mom walked up to me and hugged me tight "You need to be strong, Sam."

I pulled away "Mom, what happened?"

She sighed "Jake and I went to go and pick Nessie up, when we got there we heard Nessie screaming for help. We hurried inside and found her nearly unconscious on the kitchen floor, she kept wincing in pain, and then she blacked out."

My entire frame was shaking "Where is she?" I asked urgently.

"Carlisle is upstairs, he said to join him the moment you got here" she instructed me.

I sprinted up the stairs, Bella and Edward were outside the door waiting anxiously "Oh Sam" Bella exclaimed as she threw her arms around me, I held her tight and began to cry uncontrollably, she pulled away and placed a hand on my cheek "My baby needs you Sam, you are the only one I trust, you take care of her, okay?"

I nodded "I promise"

"Go in, she's been asking for you"

I kissed her hand and then I walked inside, Carlisle's study was cold and it very much resembled a hospital ward. Carlisle was inspecting some monitors; I walked up to the lone hospital bed in which my wife was laying on.

I gasped as I saw her pale white figure lay across the bed, her usual red lips were all white, and her beautiful red rose cheeks were nearly transparent. She was ice cold, "Carlisle. Please don't tell me-"my voice broke before I got the final word out.

"No Sam, she is not dead." He assured me.

"Then what's wrong with her?" I asked never taking my eyes off of her.

He sighed "We were wrong about the child, he is much stronger than we expected"

"Carlisle, did I hear you wrong, or did you just say he?" I asked bewildered.

He chuckled "Sam you heard right, Nessie is expecting a son. But you don't need to worry, yes this child is stronger than Renesmee was, but it is not as deadly. Renesmee's skin can take more because she is half vampire. The fact that the child is more human than vampire helps our cause, but the child is strong when he kicks her; the pain is nearly unbearable"

"But she's going to be okay, right? She is going to make it?"

He sighed "My granddaughter is a strong woman and I know she will fight till her final breath to stay with you and her child. So I am more than positive that she will make it through this pregnancy. However I would like to continue monitoring her here in the house, is that an inconvenience to you?"

I shook my head "I am ready to stay here forever, if it means that she will be okay"

"Very well then, I will leave you to tend to your wife. The family will be thrilled to know that you plan to stay"

I smiled"Thank you for everything" I breathed.

"It is my pleasure, oh Sam I almost forgot, how is Emma?"

I shook my head "It's not looking so good"

He patted my back "I am on my way to the hospital, I will go and check on her if you like"

I nodded "Please Carlisle, it kills me to be away from her right now, I feel like I am getting pulled into two different directions"

"I know this must be hard for you Sam, I promise to all I can for Emma"

I nodded, Carlisle walked out and left Nessie and I alone. I grabbed Nessie's hand and began to trace circles on her skin. My mind was digesting the fact that I was going to have a son, I would have been happy with either, but I felt proud that my first born was going to be a boy. I was selfishly hoping that Nessie made it out of this okay, so that we could try again for a girl.

I was so lost in my own little world, that I was faintly aware when Nessie squeezed my hand. I looked at her face and smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

She smiled at me and brought our entwined hands to her mouth, kissing them gently.

I bent down and planted a loving kiss on her full lips "I love you" I breathed.

"And I love you" she responded.

I stroked her hair "I thought I had lost you"

Her hand was tracing mine as she spoke "It's going to take a lot more than I few baby kicks for you to get rid of me" she murmured.

"I never want to lose you"

"As long as you love me, then you will never lose me"

"Forever" I breathed.

"Then you will have me forever." She whispered.

"So, Carlisle told me that you are giving me a son"

She shot one of her dazzling smiles "It's what you wanted, right?"

I shrugged "I would have loved either, but I won't lie and say that I wasn't hoping for my first born to be a son, I want a girl next" I stated matter-of-factly.

She giggled "Let's get through this pregnancy first"

I nodded "Ness you know that I am here for you, right? I won't leave you; we are going to get through this together. You are not alone you will always have me by your side"

She straightened up and pulled my face closer to hers "I love you" she breathed before she crushed her lips to mine.

**SO I WAS TOTALLY GOING TO MAKE NESSIE HAVE TWINS BUT I CHANGED MY MIND AS I BEGAN TO WRITE THE CHAPTER, LOL. IDK WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH COLLIN AND EMMA YET…I THINK LUCAS MAY MAKE AN APPEARNCE SOON…AND I SWEAR THAT WHEN HE DOES ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO HATE IMPRINTING BECAUSE I PLAN TO MAKE HIM THE MOST AMAZING GUY IN THE WHOLE WORLD. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	24. unexpected feelings

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY :)**

**LEVI**

"Levi, are you sure you can handle this, I can call a sitter if you want?" Kim asked me frantically.

"No, Kim, I am fine. I want to take care of Leyla, and plus you know that she will be safe with me."

Kim and Jared were going to substitute my parents in the hospital; it's been a week since Emma slipped into coma. A week in which I have practically called the hospital home, the whole family spent their days there hoping that Emma would open her eyes.

My mother and father had only left to shower and change clothes, but they would sleep alongside my sister, Collin had not left for one second. Collin felt a lot or remorse for what was happening to Emma, he blamed himself for her condition. I had never been one to hold grudges but I felt as if I would never forgive Collin for the pain he had inflicted on Emma.

The only reason I left the hospital was because Kim was desperately looking for someone to take care of Leyla for the night. Jared and she had volunteered to spend the night with Emma, they wanted my mom and dad to have a least one night of sleep.

I had volunteered instantly; I hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with Leyla as of late. A hospital was not a good place for a baby, too many damn viruses running around. So when I heard that Jared was actually going to let me take care of her, I was ecstatic.

"Levi if there's an emergency my cell phone number is on the refrigerator Jared-"

I placed my finger on her lips "Breathe Kim, Relax. Leyla is going to be fine. I promise" I told her as if I was teacher and she was the student.

She let out a deep breath "I am being silly, right?"

I waved her little outburst off "its okay, mom used to freak out when she would leave Sam and Claire to babysit Emma and I"

She raised her eyebrow "I can trust you, right? You aren't planning a huge blowout party, when I leave"

Claire and Sam were infamous for throwing parties in my parents' house, whenever my naïve parents left them alone to care for us.

"Maybe" I teased innocently. She hit me across the arm "I am serious Levi Samuel Uley" she scolded.

I put up my right hand as if I was taking an oath "I Levi Samuel Uley, promise that I do not have any intentions to hold a party in this house" I winked.

"Kim, are you ready?" Jared asked as he descended the stairs, my Leyla cradled in his arms.

"Yeah, Hun, I was just lying down some rules for Levi here" she pointed her finger at me.

Jared looked at me skeptically, probably debating whether he should leave me alone with his little girl. Kim walked over to him and planted a disturbing kiss on his lips, she pulled away smiling. Jared kissed Leyla and then handed her to Kim.

"I will wait for you outside" he told her as he walked outside giving me the death glare before he was completely lost from my sight.

Kim sighed "Take care of my baby, Lee" she told me as she handed me Leyla.

"I promise"

Kim bent down and planted a small peck on Leyla's black hair, "Bye Sweetie"

She waved goodbye at me and then left. I didn't move from my spot in the small kitchen, my feet were planted there as Leyla looked into my eyes curiously.

She was the most adorable baby I had ever seen, and I had seen a lot of toddlers. With a family as big as ours, you were bound to be circulated by tons and tons of newborns. But not once did I think that I would imprint on one, I always envisioned my imprint as a girl that was tall, curvy yet lean, dark black hair and well close to my age.

But all of that had disappeared when I saw Leyla; she was the only girl my eyes could admire. Sure I saw other girls, I saw their beauty but I couldn't appreciate it. I didn't fantasize about Leyla in any romantic sort of way that was probably the farthest thing from my mind. I wanted Leyla to have a choice, if when she grew up she decided that I wasn't right for her, then so be it. I would be happy if she was, no matter what.

She began to stir in my arms; I looked at the time and realized that it was time for her to eat. I sat her down in her high chair, and took out the food, if you could call the mush Kim left her food.

She had her dimpled hands curled into little fist, and she was hitting the countertop, giggling at the sound it made. I couldn't stop smiling as I saw how much she was enjoying herself. I walked over to her and teased her with the food container.

She grimaced, I assumed that she wasn't the least excited to eat the goo I was offering her. I sat down in front of her and opened the small container, it smelled horrible and I found myself feeling sorry for her, it should be a crime to feed that to anyone.

She pursued her lips tight as I dug the spoon into the mush, I took out a small amount and tried to feed it to her, but she was determined to not let the spoon inside her precious little mouth.

"Aw come on Leys, you have to eat something and this is all your mom left behind" I pleaded.

She tightened her lips and nodded her small head, "Please Leyla, pretty please with sugar on top"

She didn't budge, 'How the hell was I supposed to do this?'

I sighed defeated and picked up my cell phone; I dialed the number of the only girl I believed could help me.

"_Hey Levi"_ Susie greeted.

"Hey Susie"

"_What's up, you sound horrible"_

"I am taking care of Leyla, and she doesn't want to eat. I am desperate Susie."

She laughed, "This is not funny Susie" I bellowed.

She stopped _"Okay fine sorry, um have you tried the airplane thing Sam and Claire used to do to us?"_

"No, and how could you possibly remember that?"

She laughed _"Mom showed me some home videos"_

I snorted "Leah really needs to throw those embarrassing tapes away"

"_Yeah, yeah. So have you tried it yet? You know the airplane thing"_

"No."

"_Well you should if that doesn't work, use the train. The choo-choo sound is a sure bet."_

I sighed "Thanks Susie"

"_You welcome, I hope you realize that I am preparing you for when you babysit my kid"_ she teased.

"Ha, ha Goodbye Susie"

I closed my phone before she had a chance to say another word, Leyla was looking at me with an amused expression. She knew she had me wrapped around her little finger, and the unfortunate part was that she right.

I put up the spoon and started to descend it just like an airplane, I even made the damn buzzing sound, she smiled at my antics but as soon as the spoon was remotely close to her lips she shut them tight.

"So you don't like airplanes, well how about trains?"

I started moving the spoon and making the embarrassing choo- choo sound, she giggled hysterically, her eyes were shut and her mouth wide open, I took it as my moment to strike. I put the spoon in her mouth, her mouth hanged open in shock as she realized that I had won.

I leaned back against the chair, smirking proudly; she looked at me her eyes watering with tears. Within a second she burst out crying, my hands reached for her immediately, I cleaned the remains food off her mouth and pulled her tight, rocking her back and forth.

"I am sorry Leyla" I whispered.

She relaxed in my arms, I got a bottle of milk that her mother had left behind and gave it to her, and she held it with her small fingers and sighed contently. It was getting late; I walked into her room and changed her into her butterfly pajamas.

I held her in my arms until she fell into a peaceful slumber; Kim was going to kill me if she discovered that Leyla didn't eat her food. I had to dispose of all the evidence, Leyla looked at me and smiled before her eyes fluttered closed.

**LUCY**

I had agreed against my better judgment to let Billy be part of my life. I knew that I was playing with fire, but I couldn't stand being away from him. It infuriated me that I was so dependent on him, of course I would never admit this to him, but the fact that I knew was burden enough.

Billy and I spent every day together, either at the hospital or at the beach. At night I would talk to Lucas, I loved him so much and I didn't want to lose him. However I could not ignore the feelings I was beginning to harbor for Billy.

When Claire had explained to me that the pure adoration from an imprint was hard to ignore, I had laughed in her face. I professed that I would never love another man like I loved Lucas, he was my ideal man. The type of man you dream about when you're a little girl.

He had been the prince to sweep me off my feet, the one I envisioned my happily ever after with.

I had met him when I was sixteen and I fell head over heels for him immediately. But now I was torn between the man I loved and my soul mate. It would have been a lot of easier if I would have never spoken to Billy again, if I would have left La Push the moment I found out about the imprint.

I would have been safe in Lucas' arms for the rest of my life. Billy would have been a distant memory, but I could not endure the pull in my chest, the pull that was begging me to stay.

I sighed, feeling frustrated with myself and my retarded emotions; I picked up my jacket and walked downstairs. I needed a walk; I needed to clear my thoughts.

I closed my bedroom door and froze the moment I heard Billy's husky voice echoing from downstairs. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of having two face him, I was trying to get away from this mess not face it.

I took in a deep breath and walked downstairs; Billy looked up from the car magazine and looked me straight in the eyes. His gaze was so full of love, that I felt like I was melting into putty.

I bowed my head embarrassed by the blood that was rushing to my cheeks.

"Hey Lucy, how are you today?" he asked me cheerfully.

I shrugged "I am fine, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He grimaced "I wanted to see you, but if that bothers you I can leave" he told me pain etched on his handsome features.

I always felt guilty about being hostile with him, I knew his intentions were good, I just couldn't get Lucas out of my conscious "No, Billy, I am being rude, and I am sorry. You don't deserve it, you have been the kindest person to me, and I should show you at least a bit of gratitude, but I just have a lot of things in my head." I admitted.

Billy stood up and wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a warm hug, I felt safe and content in his arms. "Lucy, I want to see you happy. It hurts me to see you so upset, tell me what's bothering you. I can help" he muttered into my hair.

I buried my face in his chest "I don't know what to do" I cried.

He pulled away, I looked down not wanting to show him the tears that were escaping my eyes, he lifted my chin and wiped my tears "What's going on Lucy?" he whispered

I bit my lower lip; I was scared to confess to him my problems especially because they involved him. "Lucy, please" he begged.

I pushed him away "I don't know what to do, there are so many emotions running through my body. I hate what I am feeling; I hate feeling like I am betraying Lucas by spending time with you. I love him, Billy; I love him with every fiber in my body. I wish that I had left when I had the chance, because the more I get to know you and the more I spend time with you, the more confused I get. I am falling for you Billy, and its killing me." I sobbed.

I turned to ashamed to face him; I was falling in love with Billy Black. I felt him getting closer to me, his warm arm wrapped around my waist, turning me to face him.

He cupped my face in his hands, I looked up reluctantly and was surprised by the look he was giving me his eyes were full of passion and determination.

My breath caught in my throat as he bent down, his lips were inches away from mine, his hot woodsy breath making me dizzy. "I love you Lucy" he breathed, before crushing his lips to mine.

His lips were warm against mine; he nibbled on my lower lip begging for entrance into my mouth. I was so lost in the moment that I obliged without a second guess, our tongues danced together, and it felt perfect, it felt right.

Billy cursed as someone began to knock on the door. I was in a trance, I looked up at Billy and he had the biggest smile on his face. I flushed "I am going to see who it is" I muttered.

He grabbed my arm and planted a small kiss on my lips; I smiled shyly and walked to the door.

I opened the door and nearly passed out at the sight on front of me. There standing on my sister's porch was a tall muscular light skinned man, with beautiful hazel brown eyes, and a smile that would make any girl weak at the knees. He was looking his finest, with a nice collared yellow shirt that brought out his eyes, his dark denim jeans hiding his amazing toned legs. He was a beautiful person at first sight, but his true beauty lay within his soul.

Lucas.

**SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING!!! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON.**

**I WAS GOING TO DESCRIBE LUCAS' HAIR, BUT I COULDN'T FIND THE CORRECT WORDS, JUST IMAGINE TAYLOR LAUTNER'S HAIR, (HIS NATURAL HAIR, NOT THE WIG)**

**LEVI AND LEYLA ARE SO HARD, BUT FUN TO WRITE…**

**LUCY IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS, I LOVE WRITING HER PERSPECTIVE. I THINK SHE IS SOMEONE WHO IS TORN BETWEEN LOVING THE MAN SHE CHOSE AND LOVING THE MAN FATE CHOSE FOR HER.**

**LUCAS IS A GOOD GUY, AND SOON YOU WILL UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS FOR LUCY TO MAKE A DECISION BETWEEN HIM AND BILLY. THEY ARE BOTH GREAT AND HURTING EITHER OF THEM IS GOING TO KILL HER.**

**I HOPE TO BUILD UP LUCAS' CHARACTER IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. I FEEL FOR BILLY TOO BECAUSE HE HAS TO WATCH AS HIS SOULMATE MAKES A DECISION THAT WILL ULTIMATELY CHANGE HIS LIFE.**

**SO STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!**


	25. fight for you

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS . . . I REALLY APPRECIATE IT . . .**

**LUCAS**

My heart rate accelerated as I enter La Push, I had not seen Lucy in about a month, and my heart was longing to see her. Lucy had been my world since the day that I had met her back home in the Makah Reservation.

Lucy was supposed to come visit her step sister Claire for a week, but her cousin Emma was really sick so she had to stay longer. We talked every night on the phone, but somehow her voice wasn't enough for me, I wanted to hold her, kiss her, and tell her how much I loved her.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but I was determined to finish college and save up enough money to offer her the life she deserved. We both had dreams to become professionals and move out of the rez, we wanted a bigger more exciting city life; we were going to do it together, our own little adventure.

I had been to La Push only once in life, I had come with Lucy to attend her sister's wedding to Quil. I had met her entire family at the time, I remember dragging Lucy to the beach and dancing under the stairs, it was probably the most magical moment of our relationship.

I was in my car entering central La Push; I needed to ask someone for directions to Claire's house, I tall woman was walking my way. I strained my eyes and realized that it was Susie Black one of Lucy's childhood friends. I was shocked when my eyes lay on her stomach, she was pregnant, wow she was our age.

I stepped out of the car, "Hey Susie" I shouted, she turned and her jaw dropped when she saw me.

I walked towards her "Lucas . . ."she breathed, I sensed that my sudden appearance shocked her.

She shook her head "Oh my god Lucas, what are you doing here?" she said exasperated.

"I came to see Lucy; her absence was driving me crazy. Do you know where I can find her?"

She nodded "She's staying at Claire's"

I smiled "Yeah I know, but I don't know how to get there"

She bit her bottom lip "Um . . . keep going north. It's the red cabin on your right" she told me.

I smiled gratefully "Thanks Susie, you have no idea how much I am dying to see her. I want to surprise her."

"Oh she'll be very surprised, that's for sure" she murmured.

I ignored her little comment, "So I guess I will be seeing you around. Oh and congrats on the baby"

She placed her hand on her small bulge maternally "Thank you, and yeah I'll see you around"

She waved goodbye and started walking fast towards the small market, she had seemed really uncomfortable with my presence. Oh well, that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered to me was Lucy.

I got back in my car and drove north until I found the small cabin Susie had descried. I got out of the car so fast that I nearly fell face first on the ground. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

It took about thirty seconds before my princess opened the door; I smiled at her bewildered expression. She was frozen at the appraised me, "Lucas" she gasped.

"Hey princess"

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I have missed you so much" I breathed planting a small kiss on her neck.

"I missed you too" she whispered in my ear.

I released her hold and looked her over; my memory of her had not done her beauty justice. I was captivated by her eyes. I pulled her waist her towards me so that I could enjoy every piece of her, I had waited a month to have her this close, and now that I was with her I didn't want to let her go.

Lucy was shaking in my arms, and I was faintly aware that she was crying. I pulled her way and lifted her chin with my thumb and forefinger. Hey eyes were glistening with tears it broke my heart to see her upset.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her anxiously.

"I don't know what to do" she admitted.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?"

She shook her head and wiped away her tears, "No, forget it. I am being stupid. Don't even worry about it"

"Lucy, if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"I know, I know. But this is something that I have to do on my own." She assured me.

I nodded; she took my hand and led me inside. My breath caught in my throat when I saw a tall man standing in the living room. If looks could kill, then I would be dead this instant. His gaze was disturbing; he was looking at me like I was his biggest enemy. His fists were clenched so tight, that his skin was turning white. He was trembling; Lucy gripped my hand tighter as she took a step towards the man.

I tried to restrain her, the man looked dangerous. I didn't want her to get hurt, "Lucy, maybe you shouldn't get so closed to him." I warned her.

A faint growl escaped the man's chest "I won't hurt her" he snarled.

I cringed at the sound of his threatening voice, I pulled Lucy behind me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Luke, that's Billy." Lucy told me.

"Billy? Billy Black? That kid you couldn't stand when we came for the wedding?"

"Yeah, that's him. But I can tolerate him now. He's my friend. Right Billy"

My eyes never left Billy's trembling frame, but I noticed that the sound of Lucy's voice calmed him down. He looked straight at her while taking deep breaths. It took a couple of minutes before his trembling subsided, when he was finally in control, I noticed that his eye and expression no longer held that menacing look that had caused the hair in the back of my neck to rise.

He looked like the friendly kid I had met at the wedding. I had liked Billy, he was a pretty cool kid, and I would laugh my ass off when he would annoy Lucy, because nothing was cuter that seeing Lucy aggravated and Billy always knew how to push her buttons. It surprised me that they had stricken up a friendship, but if Lucy was happy I was okay with it.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded and offered me his hand "Sorry for losing it there, it's good to see you again Lucas. I know Lucy really missed you" he told me sheepishly.

I wrapped my arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her close to me, she was looking down avoiding his gaze, I was uncomfortable with the looks he was giving her, he was looking at her like she was the only reason he wasn't kicking me out.

"I missed her too, as a matter of fact; I miss her so much that I decided to stay in La Push until we can both go home together."

"What?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Yeah I am renting a small cottage on the outskirts. Whenever you're ready I was hoping you would move in with me" I admitted "You know until Emma gets better"

She was looking straight at me, probably trying to see if I was serious or not.

"Lucas, I am not ready for that yet" she whispered.

I smiled at her and planted a kiss on her head "Sweetie, I am not rushing you. Whenever you are ready than I will be waiting for you"

"I have to go" Billy murmured a bit strained before he ran out the back door.

Lucy watched his retreating figure with a sad look on her face, "Lucy do you have something to tell me?"

She shook her head "its complicated Lucas"

"Try me"

"I can't tell you, I just need you to trust me. Look Billy is going to come over a lot, okay? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but Billy and I have this sort of connection, and hopefully one day I will be able to explain it to you, but for now. I need you to trust me."

I cupped her face in my hands "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then I don't care, if you need him around then fine, I like Billy I can tolerate him. I may have to break his face if he keeps looking at you like he was today, but if it helps to have him around fine. I love Lucy, I love you so much, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy"

Her eyes welled up in tears "I don't deserve you"

"On the contrary I don't deserve you. Oh and by the way I suggest you tell Billy, that I am not going to back down, I will fight till my last breath for you"

She smiled "Don't be silly Luke, I love you"

"You may say that now Lucy, but I am not stupid. I can see the way you two look at each other, and I am prepared to fight. I am not going to lose you"

I bent down and crushed my lips to hers, she was hesitant at first, but when I started tracing her lips with my tongues, she responded immediately. She wrapped her arms my neck bringing my face closer to hers, deepening the kiss. My hands were trailing up her torso until they landed on her face, she was shivering under my touch, and my lips left her mouth and began to kiss her neck.

She moaned as I began to nibble on her neck, and then because all good things must come to an end. Claire and her husband Quil walked in, my lips were still on her neck as my eyes peered up to see a very amused Claire and a very angry Quil.

"My, my Lucas. I had this false perception that you were a gentleman"

I blushed as I gave Lucy one small peck on her neck before standing up straight. Lucy giggled as she entwined her fingers with mine.

"So what are you doing here?" Quil asked menacingly.

I shrugged "I came to see Lucy. Why is that a problem?"

Quil was about to respond but Claire caught him off "Of course it's not a problem Lucas, you can stay as long as you want" she assured me with a genuine smile.

"Thank you so much Claire. But I am actually renting a small cottage here in La Push"

Quil growled, but Claire looked really happy. "That' great Luke, I know that Lucy has really missed you. It's going to be great to have you around."

I pulled Lucy tighter to me "Yeah that, and I am ready to show all those guys who are pining over her, that she's mine" I teased her.

Lucy blushed, but I was more than determined to stay with Lucy no matter what, I loved her with every fiber in my body. It was going to take a lot more than a teenage boy to keep me away from her.

"Let's get out of here" Lucy whispered in my ear.

I nodded; we said our goodbyes and were out of the house immediately. We walked hand in hand down the beach, Lucy was unusually quiet.

"Lucy, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" I asked.

She let go of my hand and walked to lone driftwood, I followed her and sat down next to her. She was fidgeting with her skirt.

"Lucas, Billy isn't just a friend"

I looked out to the ocean, bracing myself for what was about to come, "What is he then?"

She took a deep breath "I am really confused Lucas, I love you so much. But recently I have spending a lot of time with Billy, and the more I get to know him, the more confused I get."

"Lucy, are you breaking up with me?" I asked stunned.

"NO!" she blurted out.

She placed her hand on my cheek forcing me to look straight into her eyes "I love you Lucas, I love you so much. I am confused about what I am feeling for Billy, but that doesn't mean that I have ever stopped loving you. I am telling you because I want you to understand, I don't want to keep anything from you."

I nodded "I wasn't lying when I said that I was going to fight for you. I am going to fight for your heart Luce."

She crushed her lips to mine "I love you" she murmured against my lips.

"And I love you . . . Forever"

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! I LOVE LUCAS, I REALLY DO. DON'T HATE LUCY POOR GIRL IS**

**CONFUSED!! REVIEW!!!**


	26. awake

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :)**

**SUSIE**

I raced home after I bumped into Lucas, things were about to get really complicated around here. I felt bad for Billy he had truly fell in love with Lucy in the last couple of days, he was trying his hardest to just be her friend, but the more he got to know her the more he fell for her.

My mom was sitting on the front porch with her face buried in her hands, as I stepped closer to her I noticed that she was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

She looked up at me with red rimmed eyes, I ran to her side and draped my arm around her shoulder "I am worried about Emma, it's been a month and she still hasn't woken up. And Nessie, I went to visit her today and she looked so fragile, every time the baby kicks her she squirms it's so disturbing, your brother is so worried, you should see him, Susie, he looks like a walking zombie." She sobbed.

"On mom, things are going to get better I promise. Emma is a fighter; she is going to get through this. Sam and Nessie are the two strongest people I have ever met, they'll be fine, besides Carlisle said that Nessie was going to live through this, and she will. Just think about the beautiful grandson they are going to give you"

She smiled warmly "Thanks honey"

"No prob, mom. I hate to see you so upset"

"Embry's inside waiting for you" she told me, I could not help the smile that crept on my face at the sound of his name.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked her.

She nodded "I don't want your father to see me like this, so I will stay out here for a bit"

"Okay" I got up "I love you mom"

"I love you too Susie"

I walked inside and found my dad and Embry watching the Mariner's game, Embry's eyes found mine and I was immediately engulfed in one of his warm hugs.

"I missed you" he whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too; you have been working too much" I scolded.

"You can blame your dad"

"Baby's are expensive, you should be kissing my feet for giving you extra hours" my dad grinned.

"Thank you daddy" I replied sarcastically.

He shrugged "Susie, where's your mom?" he asked.

"She's outside, on the porch. She needed some alone time."

"Is she okay?" my dad asked anxiously.

"She's fine, she's just stressed about everything going on, you know Emma and the whole thing going on with Sam and Nessie"

He grimaced "I should go talk to her"

"No dad, she wants to be alone" I told him before he made any efforts to go and follow her.

He nodded "Hey have you seen your brother, I feel like I haven't seen him in ages"

I laughed nervously "I think Billy is getting one hell of a surprise right now"

"Susie, what's going on?" my dad asked, while I cringed closer to Embry's side.

"Uh . . ." I hesitated "Dad, while I was at the store, I bumped into someone"

"Who?" they both pushed.

"Lucas . . ."

My dad and Embry stared at me wide eyed, when suddenly the door burst open. Billy ignored our presence as he ran up to his room, my mom followed him distressed. We ran up the stairs, to see Billy slam the door in my mom's face.

My mom stood frozen her eyes never leaving the door, my dad rushed to her side as her knees buckled. My dad cradled her in his arms; it hurt to see my mom so upset. She was breaking down right in front of my eyes. The stress of everything that had occurred in the last month was finally catching up to her.

Embry wrapped an arm around my waist, I held him tight, feeling as if he was my only escape from all the misery that was circling us. My dad carried my mom up to their room, after he placed her in their bed he came out and stormed into Billy's room, I felt bad for Billy because my father looked beyond furious.

**JACOB**

Leah was always the strong one, she kept our family together. The past couple of weeks had been a nightmare for her, I knew that Sam and she shared a strong connection; he was her first son and the one whom she had leaned on before she found me, seeing her son who had always been so full of life depressed was eating her up.

As I held her in my arms while she cried, I couldn't help but think about how much more she could possibly take before her body finally gave up.

"Babe, you need to rest" I whispered as I carried her from the hallway back to our room.

"I am sorry" she muttered as I laid her on the bed.

I wiped her hair off her face "Don't apologize, love. I love you so much; don't give up on me yet"

She nodded as a warm smile spread across her lips, she placed her small hand on cheek "You are the reason I am still here"

I placed my hand on top of hers "Thank you" I mouthed as I bent down and kissed her lips gently.

I left her to rest and rushed back to Billy's room, that kid was going to get a good talking too, he had no right to slam the door in anyone's face, especially his mother's, that woman deserved the uttermost respect.

I burst into his room and found him sitting on his bed, his face was buried in his hands and his frame was trembling.

"I want to be alone" he muttered.

"I do not care how alone you want to be, you do not slam doors in anyone's face, especially your mother's. Do you not realize how much you hurt her by shutting her out of your life?"

He looked up at me, I cringed at the sight of his eyes, they were so full of pain and anger, and definitely a look I had never seen on my care free son.

"Look, I am sorry for hurting mom, it isn't my intention. But my life pretty much sucks right now, so excuse me if I ask for some personal space."

I walked up to his bedside and sat next to him "I know that Lucas is in town, and I understand that it is really hard to see the woman you love with another man, but be patient son, it's only a matter of time before Lucy realizes who she can't live without"

He got up from the bed and began to pace his room frustrated "What if she doesn't choose me? What if she chooses Lucas? Heck why wouldn't she choose him, she chose to fall in love with him, and I am just that weird guy that she is bonded to by some mythical bond" he spat.

"Billy, I know Lucas is a great guy, but you don't underestimate yourself. I have seen in the past month how Lucy looks at you, she doesn't look at you like some weird stalker, she looks at you like your mom looks at me, she is falling for you son, don't lose hope just yet"

He smiled "I kissed her today, right before Lucas showed up, I actually kissed her"

He seemed mesmerized and I couldn't help but burst out laughing "I told you patience is going to win you that girl"

He nodded "I hope your right dad, because I can't lose her"

"I know, that's why you have to go and apologize to your mom, because all you kids are tearing her apart"

"I am sorry, I'll go and apologize right now" he told me sheepishly as he walked to the door.

"Oh and thanks dad"

"Don't mention it son"

**COLLIN**

A month. An entire month. She has not showed any signs of life for a month. If it wasn't for her stable heartbeat proving to me that there was still hope, I would be mourning the life of my love right now.

I never left her side unless it was completely necessary. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had caused, she was laying in this bed because I wasn't man enough to fight for our love, but I was determined that once her eyes opened I was going to get down on one knee and propose to her, she wanted a life together and hell I was going to give it to her.

I intertwined our fingers together and watched her lifeless body, she was so beautiful. Sam and Emily had forgiven me for my absurd conclusion on breaking up with their daughter, Levi was still pretty pissed and Sam was too preoccupied with Nessie and their unborn child to really care about my presence whenever he came to visit.

The guy was really beating himself up, he looked a lifeless corpse last time he stopped by to see Emma. If you asked him about Nessie, he would just shrug and sink back into his own personal hell hole.

Levi stopped by everyday and sometimes brought little Leyla with him. But I was the one that was permanently fixed to her bedside, I would sleep by her side never letting go off her hand. I had not phased since the incident, and I was determined to keep it that way.

I found myself walking with my head down, my eyes never meeting the eyes of other woman who inhabited the hospital; I was taking every precaution necessary. When Brady would come over and visit, he would continuously make fun of my antics, but he wasn't in love like I was, he didn't understand the pain it would cause both Emma and I if I imprinted.

"Hey Collin" I turned to see Lucy walking hand in hand with some guy who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hey" I muttered

"Collin this is Lucas, Lucas this is Collin, Emma's . . . "she hesitated. "Boyfriend?"

I bit my lower lip and stroked Emma's hair "Only if she takes me back after all of this is over"

Lucy sat down across from me, Lucas right behind her, his hands on her shoulders, "Collin, when Emma wakes up she is going to be so happy to see that you stayed by her side" she told me sincerely.

"I hope so" I muttered

She placed her hand on top of my mine "Emma loves you Collin, don't ever doubt that"

I smiled appreciatively at her "Thanks"

Lucy and Lucas stayed for a couple of hours, in which we all talked and laughed, Lucas seemed like a pretty cool guy, I pitied him, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Once they departed I was left alone with my princess, Sam and Emily had come in and out of the room before I literally forced them to go and rest.

I stroked her hair and looked at her face intently; I wanted to remember all her features.

"I can't wait for you to wake up babe"

"You have no idea how much I miss talking to you" I traced her lips "I was jerk Em, I was an idiot for not appreciating the amazing woman god had given me"

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips "I love you Emma Samantha Uley and I can't wait for you to open your eyes so I can finally make you my wife"

"That's what you wanted right?"

"I hate myself for not asking you when you told me you wanted more, I was foolish to think that we could move on with our lives, because you and me, Em you and me are meant for each other. I don't care if there is a mystical bond telling us otherwise, I love you, and you love me and that is all that matters."

I got up from my chair and leaned down, I planted a small kiss on her forehead. I sat back down and once again took her hand in mine; I was playing with her fingers, when I suddenly felt as if she was gripping me back.

I gasped as I realized that her fingers were moving, they were gripping my hand back, and my eyes welled up with tears as they traveled back to her beautiful face.

And it happened, my breathing intensified as the eyes of my angel finally fluttered open.

**YAY! EMMA RESURFACED :) HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER . . . SORRY IF I BORED YOU IN THE BEGINNING BUT I PERSONALLY LIKED MY ENDING ") PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	27. in the hands of destiny

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS . . . KEEP IT UP :)**

**EMMA**

Their first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Collin, he was looking at me as if he hadn't seen me in ages, I looked around the room and realized that I was in a hospital, I cringed as I saw the needle in my arm.

What the hell had happened to me? How long had I been in the hospital? As I pondered those questions in my head, glimpses of what had happened conjured in my thoughts.

I remember running home feeling as if my heart had been ripped out and stomped on, my parents were looking at me with concerned expressions, and my brothers looked infuriated. But what hurt the most was the realization of what had caused me so much pain, it was him the man sitting by my bed side, it was Collin, he was the reason I had run home completely heartbroken, he had decided that we weren't meant for each other.

"Emma" he gasped as he looked intently into my eyes.

I couldn't look at him without my heart skipping a beat, he had hurt me so much but I still loved him with every fiber in my body, I wasn't lying when I said that my heart would always belong to him, he was the only man that could ever make me feel like the luckiest and unluckiest woman in the world.

Tears were welling up in his eyes, I rested my hand on his wet cheek, and he sighed at my touch then took my hand and kissed my palm.

"I love you so much" he breathed.

I smiled "I love you too" I whispered my voice hoarse.

He stroked my hair and brought me a glass of water which I chugged desperately; I let out a sigh of relief once I felt my throat somewhat back to normal. Now I was ready to demand answers.

"Collin, what happened, why am I here?"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly before meeting my gaze "Em, you had an anxiety attack which is way you're here, your body completely shut down before any harm could be done to your organs. "He hesitated and kissed my hand "you were in a coma for a month"

"A month" I gasped.

He nodded solemnly, when he looked up at me I noticed his big puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks, I stroked his cheek with my fingertips "Don't cry Collin, please don't blame yourself. I was weak I couldn't take the pain, that isn't your fault." I assured him.

He got up and began pacing the room frustrated "I did this to you Emma, it's because of me that you were in coma for a month, because I was coward, because I didn't think I could fight for what we had but"

He walked back to my bed and cupped my face in his warm hands "I am done being scared, I am done Emma. I won't lose you again, I can't lose you again"

I propped myself up by my elbows, Collin noticing what I was trying to do wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up so that our faces were only inches apart.

"Do you love me, and I mean do you really love me?" I asked him.

"More than my life"

"Do you want to be with me, for the rest of our lives?"

"Forever"

"Are you willing to fight for this, for what we have?"

"I will fight the world for you Emma Uley, the world" he admitted.

"Then you will never lose me Collin, because I don't plan to give up on you either. I love you so much, and I am willing to go to hell and back if that guarantees me an entire life with you by my side."

He smiled, "Thank you" he breathed.

I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his forehead, he let out a deep breath as he pulled me tighter to his body, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead on his. I was in a state of utter bliss by just having him by my side "Thanks for waiting for me"

"You are worth the wait" he admitted before crushing his lips to mine.

I pulled his face closer to mine deepening the kiss, how I could have spent a month without feeling his hot lips against mine was beyond me. His tongue traced my lower lip begging for an entrance, I opened my lips and was consumed by his hot breath; his fingers were trailing up and down my spine causing my body to shiver at his touch.

I was panting as his lips left my mouth and traveled to my neck, "Marry me" he whispered as he planted kisses on the crook of my neck.

I froze the instant the words escaped his mouth, he planted one last peck on my neck and then looked straight at me, his eyes burning into mine with so much determination and intensity that I felt as if I was melting into a blob of putty.

"What did you just say?" I whispered cautiously.

"I almost lost you once because I was too scared to take the next step, I won't make that mistake twice. Emma when you asked me if I wanted to spend the rest of my life by your side I wasn't lying when I said forever. I love you Emma, you are my best friend and the love of my life, now I want you to be my wife. "

Tears were streaming down my cheek as he bent down on one knee and took out a small black box from his pocket, revealing a beautiful sapphire ring "Emma, I am ready to start the rest of my life with you by my side, will you marry me?"

I nodded "Of course" I whispered "Of course I will marry you"

He stood up immediately and kissed me releasing all of his passion and happiness in the embrace. "You are going to be my wife" he was smiling as he murmured those words against my lips.

I pulled away from his face "Collin, is this what you want, you aren't just asking me to marry you because you feel guilty, right?"

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger, he picked up my hand and kissed the spot where the ring lay "You are the only woman I would want to wear my mother's ring; you are the one I truly want to marry."

I grinned "You are amazing, you know that?"

"You bring out the best in me" he told me as he tightened his hold on my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, but right when I was about to lean down and kiss him with all the love I could muster, my parents and Levi walked in.

"Emma" they all breathed with shocked expressions on their faces.

I rested my head on Collin's shoulder "Hey guys" I smiled sheepishly.

My mom ran to me and hugged me so tight that I couldn't even breathe "Oh sweetheart, you're awake" she sobbed.

I patted her head "I am fine mom, please calm down"

She cupped my face in her hands "You scared us Emma, don't you ever do that to us again" she scolded.

"I promise"

My dad walked up to me next, but Levi couldn't take his eyes off the ring that was currently on my finger. I flushed and hid my hand under the covers but that didn't prevent Levi's frame to continue trembling, I screamed as he grabbed Collin by the neck and shoved him against the wall.

"You bastard" Levi snarled.

My mom wrapped her arms securely around me as my dad stood in front of us trying to block us from any danger.

"Levi, I am not going to hurt her"

"You say that now, but what's going to happen when you imprint, huh? You are just going to hurt her again; you will kill her next time Collin"

"I am not going to imprint" Collin assured Levi.

"You don't know that" Levi growled.

"Levi, I haven't phased in a month. And I don't plan to phase ever again." Collin admitted.

My brother was dumbstruck as he stumbled back, releasing Collin from his choke hold, Collin staggered to my bed side and pulled me away from my mom's grasp and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay, Em?" he asked me as he looked over my frame.

I nodded "I am fine"

Levi walked up to me and grabbed my hand, at the sight of the ring my parents both gasped.

"Oh my God, Collin you proposed without asking us?" my mom bellowed.

"Sorry, Emily, it was the right moment"

She nodded "I understand"

"So you are going to marry him, sis?" Levi asked, but I could see from his expression that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he's the one"

"I bet Sam is going to be thrilled" Levi said sarcastically.

I cringed closer to Collin, as I imagined my older brother's reaction to my sudden engagement to the guy who had broken my heart.

"Where is that brother of mine, by the way?" I asked realizing that my brother was missing.

My dad was the one to answer my question "Honey, Sam is with Nessie, she is experiencing some complications with her pregnancy and he can't leave her side"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We hope so sweetie, your brother can't live without her, and so we have to hope for the best"

"Poor Sam, I hope Nessie gets better."

"As a matter of fact let me go and call that punk, he is going to be ecstatic to hear that you are okay, sis" Levi told me as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

"Don't tell him about my engagement!" I shouted.

"Sure, Sure" he told me chuckling at the same time.

My mom and dad stayed for a while, before leaving to make calls to all the frantic family members. Collin stayed by my side, I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair "We should enjoy our time alone before your family comes to visit you"

I giggled "We are going to have our entire lives together Collin."

"Every minute counts love"

"Collin, are you really not going to phase again?" I asked him as I traced circles on his chest.

"Never again, there are enough people in the pack, they don't need me anymore."

"Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me love, I need to move on with my life, and there is no better reason to move on than you" he told me as pecked me at the tip of my nose.

I snuggled closer to him as I fell to a blissful slumber.

**SAM**

I cradle Nessie close to my body, appreciating every second that I have with her, as the baby continues to develop, the intensity of the pain increases. Every time I see Nessie squirm in pain, I feel like my heart is shattering. I can't lose her, she is my life, my only reason to live, and if I lose her I lose all my willing to live.

My mom tells me to continue fighting for the sake of our son, but I don't think I could endure the agony of a life with my Nessie.

Nessie's breathing increases and she whimpers, I place my hot hand on her swollen abdomen, she sighs in content, the heat somewhat stabilizing the pain.

"Thank you" she tells me as her brown eyes flutter open.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her anxiously as I trace the deep brown bags under eyes.

"I am thirsty" she replies, her voice tired and weak.

"Do you want me to get you more blood?" I ask already getting up from the bed.

She grabs my arm and pulls me towards her "Don't leave Sam, stay with me" she pleads.

I smile and lay back down wrapping my arms around her body, we remain quiet simply enjoying each other's company. I bury my face in her hair, her scent sending my heart on over drive.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Do you regret making love to me?" she asked cautiously.

I take my arms off her waist, and cupped her face in my hands, I gaze at her eyes, "Nessie, I will never regret being with you. I have never felt more complete in my life. I love you so much Ness, don't ever think I regret anything I do with you" I assured her.

She looked down at the bed sheets and started fidgeting with the hem "I feel like you regret this pregnancy" she admitted.

I lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet mine "I am scared Ness, I am scared of losing you, that's all. I don't regret anything, I am just scared."

She placed her hand on my cheek "I am not going anywhere Sam, you are not going to lose me"

"Promise me Ness, Promise me that you will make it through this, please" I sobbed.

"I promise baby, I promise" she told me before crushing her lips to mine. We both needed the reassurance; both our cheeks were wet from the tears we were shedding.

Suddenly I felt Nessie's lips freeze on top of mine, she gasped as she pulled away. She was clutching her stomach and screaming in agony, within the blink of an eye Edward, Bella, and Carlisle burst into the room.

"Sam, Sam" Nessie panted as she clutched my hand.

I was frantic when I heard the snap coming from her belly, "AH!!!" she screamed this time louder than before.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I shouted at him.

He looked at me and from the horror in his eyes, I knew, I knew that it was time, the time had finally come when the life of my love would lie in the hands of destiny.

**DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! LOL, SO I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY OR SUNDAY BECAUSE I AM GOING TO TALLAHASSE FOR A WEEK AND I HAVE A HUGE RESEARCH PAPER DUE SO . . . BARE WITH ME. PLEASE REVIEW TRUST ME IT GIVES ME THE INITIATIVE TO WRITE FASTER.**


	28. bliss and misery

**I AM FINALLY BACK FROM MY TRIP … THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS…I AM SO HAPPY TO FINALLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE … **

**LEAH (****AFTER JAKE HAS A TALK WITH BILLY, PRE- NESSIE SCARE)**

Sam and Nessie

Billy and Lucy

Emma and Collin

Could my life get any more complicated? Hopefully not. I curled up on my bed and let the tears fall freely from my eyes, that last few months had been unbearable, for the first time in my life I felt emotionally drained. I was aging now so I blamed the whole wolf withdrawal for my lack of alertness and patience.

I hated that Jacob was always so relaxed, so I usually took out all my frustrations on him; I knew that he didn't deserve it, but he was the only one that would take my nagging with a smile. He was my rock and I loved him for it, he understood my pain and let me vent in any way that I wanted.

When I had returned from my visit to the Cullen's I was devastated, my charming son was a wreck and his beautiful wife looked more like a zombie, than a beautiful half vampire.

_Flashback_

"_Sam?" I gasped as my son opened the door; he looked so lifeless with deep purple bags under his eyes._

"_Hey mom" he said sounding resigned._

_I rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug, he wrapped his arms around me and I felt his body shaking, his tears running down my arm._

"_Honey, it's going to be okay" I tried to assure him._

"_I can't lose her mom, I can't." He sobbed, clutching me tighter._

_I released my hold on him and cupped my face in his hands "Sam, you have to be strong. You can't give up now. You have to think positive"_

"_I am trying mom, but everyday her condition worsens, the baby gets stronger day by day and it's killing her."_

_I wiped away one of his tears "Nessie is a strong girl, Sam. She is going to fight for you and your baby, she won't give up, and neither are you."_

"_I don't know if I am strong enough" he whispered ashamed._

"_Samuel Harry Uley, you are strong. You have been through so much in your life and you still had the will to smile. This will not break you; just think about that beautiful baby that she is carrying."_

_He grimaced "I think about him every day, but as much as I want to think about the amazing times I am going to share with him, I can't help but think that I might have to raise him by myself."_

"_Nessie is going to survive, sweetheart."_

"_I don't know anymore mom"_

_I walked up to him, but was interrupted by a scream coming from the second floor; Sam disappeared within the blink of an eye. I ran up behind him, the door to Carlisle's study was open; I stumbled into the room and gasped as my eyes lay on the once stunning Renesmee Cullen._

_Bella and Edward were gathered around her, while Sam laid next to her his hand on her swollen belly. She was clutching the bed sheets and taking deep breaths, her face was twisted in pain, but I noticed that Sam's heat was helping her._

_After one final deep breath, she relaxed "Thank you" she whispered to Sam._

"_I love you" he told her as he buried his face in her hair._

"_Are you feeling better, Ness?" Carlisle asked her._

_She smiled up at him "Yes, I guess I just needed the father" she teased as she curled up tighter to Sam._

_Sam tried his best to smile as he pulled her closer to his body, Carlisle nodded and left the room the others followed him out._

"_Oh, Hello Leah" Bella told me._

"_Hello Bella" Bella and I were amicable to say the least, but I always harbored some jealousy towards her. The fact that my husband had been in love with her at some point in his life didn't help her cause._

_Bella must have noticed my unfriendliness because she didn't speak another word to me, I stood in the doorway and watched Sam and Nessie. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes._

_Nessie finally noticed my presence "Mrs. Black!" she greeted me with a genuine smile._

"_Nessie, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Leah" I told her as I sat down on the rocking chair by her bed._

_She smiled "Sam, why didn't you mention that our mother was here" she reprimanded him._

_He shrugged "Sorry it slipped my mind"_

_I laughed "So Nessie, how are you feeling?"_

_She placed her hand on top of Sam's and started caressing her belly "He's getting stronger, so the pain is much more intense, but he's worth it."_

"_A mother always thinks that her children are worth the most intense of pains"_

"_My dad can hear his thoughts" she confessed._

_I giggled "Jake told me that your father was able to hear your thoughts when you were still in your mom"_

_She nodded "He loves us, Sam and me. He enjoys Sam's warmth that is why the pain isn't so intense when he is close to me."_

_I smiled as I looked up at Sam "Sam could you give Ness and I a second?"_

_He looked over at Ness, who straightened up and give him a reassuring kiss on the lips. Sam nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my daughter-in-law._

"_This is killing him" Ness whispered her eyes lingering on the door Sam had departed by._

"_He is just worried about losing you"_

_She turned to face me "I am not going to give up, I am going to fight for my life." she assured me._

"_I know you will Ness, I trust you, but he is just scared, you are his life, without you, he is empty and alone."_

_She grabbed my hands and I almost flinched from her unusual coldness "Mrs. Black, promise me that if I don't make it through this that you will look after Sam, please don't let him hurt himself. I need him to live for our son."_

"_Oh Ness, I promise you that I will take care of him, but let's not dwell on that, because you are going to survive and raise our child and live forever with Sam by your side."_

_She nodded "I promise Mrs. Black, I promise to fight until my final breath"_

_I got up and wrapped my arms around her "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter" I whispered in her ear._

"_Thank you so much . . . Leah" she giggled in between sobs._

_I pulled away "See it isn't so hard to call me Leah, I hate Mrs. Black. I feel so damn old when you call me that" I teased._

_Sam came in a while after, he still looked like a train wreck but his eyes seemingly twinkled when he was with Nessie._

_I left the house feeling terrified of what was going to happen when Nessie finally went into labor, I was positive that she would fight, but I couldn't help but wonder if it would be enough. _

_End of Flashback_

My face was buried in my hands, I could not stop crying, the future looked so uncertain and it was driving me crazy. I couldn't lose Sam or Nessie, the latter had become like another daughter to me, and she had brought my son happiness when I thought his heart was broken beyond repair.

He had cried nights for Claire, but that was all gone when Nessie had come into his life, I was blessed with a happier son, a son who wouldn't stop smiling, his eyes shining with pride every time he saw his wife. What would happen to him if Nessie died, what would be of my son?

I was faintly aware when Bill had slipped into the room, but he must have noticed my shaking shoulders because I was engulfed in a warm hug instantly.

"Mom, please don't cry" he begged.

I clutched his shirt and sobbed harder "Everything is going to work out" he tried to assure me

"I can't lose them" I cried.

He stroked my back "Mom, Sam and Ness are tough, they are going to be just fine"

"I am scared Billy, I am so scared" I admitted to my youngest son.

"I know this might be a bad time, but I am sorry for being such a jerk. I know that you have so much going on and my behavior isn't helping, so I am so sorry mom"

I looked up at him, my vision blurry from the tears "I want you to be happy, Billy. Just don't shut me out"

"I won't, and I am sorry if I made you feel that way"

"LEAH!!!" Jacob bellowed as he burst into the room.

"What's going on Jacob?"

He walked over to me and pulled me up, cupping my face in his hands "Nessie is having the baby" he told me panic written all over his voice.

I froze immediately, the time had finally come. Would they survive?

**SAM**

"AH!!" Nessie screamed as Carlisle laid her on the hospital bed.

Alice and Edward were already placing all the needles on her body and connecting the heart monitor.

"Get him out!" she screamed as her body continued to shake in agony.

I clutched her hand for support, "Sam, go get more sheets" Carlisle instructed.

Nessie pulled me back, refusing to let go of my hand "Don't go, please stay with me, Sam" she begged her eyes twinkling with tears.

I kissed her hand "I won't leave you" I promised her.

Rosalie raced out of the room and brought the sheets, Nessie's stomach grew purpler within the seconds, and the baby was fighting to get out.

She continued to scream in agony, "Sam, Sam" she panted. I felt so useless; there was absolutely nothing that I could do to take away the pain.

Another loud crack was echoed through the room as Nessie's hand went limp in mine, her eyes rolled back and she was lost in unconsciousness.

"DO SOMETHING!" I screamed, as I hovered close to her trying to find a way to revive her.

"Carlisle it's time, the baby is fighting, you have to do the cesarean before he kills her" Edward shouted at him.

I stroked Nessie's damp hair as Carlisle brought his teeth to her abdomen; I cringed as I saw him cut her open with his razor sharp teeth.

"Nessie, wake up" I begged her "He's almost here, you want to see him, don't you?"

I was still pleading with Nessie's lifeless form when the cries of a baby echoed throughout the room.

I forced my eyes away from Ness to the baby Carlisle was holding in his arms, "Sam, he's gorgeous" Bella said awestruck.

Carlisle brought him to me; I carried him with one arm, my other still clutching Nessie.

He was looking straight at me with Nessie's big brown eyes, he had my olive skin tone and my black hair, but Nessie's curls. I immediately noticed my mom's brilliant smile as he flashed his straight white teeth, I laughed as I saw my dad's long fingers on his small hand.

I bent down and brought him close to Nessie who still lay motionless on the bed; her faint heart beat the only evidence that she was still alive.

"Ness, you need to see him, he's wonderful. He's going to be a heartbreaker just like his dad" I teased but my voice was shaky, I couldn't stop crying. I was torn between complete bliss for the child in my arms, and agony because Nessie still refused to open her eyes.

"What should we call him?" I asked her, still no answer.

"Oh. My. God" I turned to see my mother, father, and Jake standing in the doorway, their mouths all hanging open.

My mom ran to my side, "Oh Sam, he's beautiful" she told me.

"Your smile" I told her.

She nodded "He looks just like you except he has Nessie's eyes and hair" she giggled "Sam!" she beckoned my father.

He walked up to us "He has your fingers" she pointed out.

He chuckled "Poor kid, I hate my fingers"

"Is she okay?" they asked.

I shook my head "I don't know" I cried.

My mom wrapped her arms around me "Her heart is still beating, that's a good sign, Sam"

I nodded, but then Nessie's body started twitching like she was being electrocuted. Carlisle rushed to her side; I handed the baby to my mom, and continued to clutch Nessie's hand.

The heart monitor was going crazy; her heart was beating too fast. "What's going on?!" I screamed.

Carlisle was pumping her heart trying to stabilize it; he pumped and pumped until her heart went from beating erratically to coming to a complete halt.

**SORRY! DON'T HATE ME, I HAVENT KILLED NESSIE YET, I HAVE TO THINK WHETHER I WANT HER TO LIVE OR SURVIVE, I WILL MOST LIKELY UPDATE THURSDAY. SO YOU HAVE UNTIL THURSDAY TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT HER TO LIVE OR DIE. SO REVIEW!!! AND SUGGESTIONS ON A NAME FOR THEIR SON WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED :)**


	29. title would ruin the chapter

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS, SO I WAS GOING TO POST THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT I STILL HADNT MADE UP MY MIND ON THE NAME AND NESSIE'S CONDITION SO IT WAS DELAYED. **

**SAM**

_The heart monitor was going crazy; her heart was beating too fast. "What's going on?!" I screamed._

_Carlisle was pumping her heart trying to stabilize it; he pumped and pumped until her heart went from beating erratically to coming to a complete halt._

I ran to Nessie placing my hands on her cold cheeks "Do something, Carlisle!" I bellowed.

Carlisle stepped away his face distraught, he was giving up, in a corner of the room Edward was consoling Bella, I looked at them with disgust, how could they give up on her, she couldn't die; she told me that she would come back.

I ran to her side and continued what Carlisle had been doing before he gave up, I pumped her heart and blew into her mouth, I was hysterical, my tears were falling onto her bare body, my heart was shattering with every breath I took, but I wasn't going to give up, Nessie had to live.

"Sam, stop" my mom pleaded as she placed an arm on my shoulder.

I shrugged her off "She's not dead, she's not dead" I repeated simply not caring about anyone else but the woman lying on the hospital bed.

"Sam, your son needs you"

"No my son needs his mother" I told her as I blew another gust of air into her mouth.

My father walked up to me, his eyes transfixed on the face of my wife "Son, sometimes you just have to let go"

I looked up at him vehemently "Would you give up on Emily?" I spat. I looked over at my mother "Or Jake?"

They opened their mouths but closed them at a loss for words; they knew that if they were put in my position, they would have both continued fighting.

My dad walked over to my mom and wrapped an arm around her waist "I am sorry, son" he told me as he stalked out of the room with my mom.

I was alone, fighting for my Nessie. Everyone was downstairs pining over the baby that possibly killed my reason to live.

"C'mon Ness" I yelled as I pumped her chest.

"You promised that you were going to survive" I sobbed.

The baby was crying downstairs, but I didn't care. Nessie had told me to keep fighting for our baby, but I knew that I couldn't raise our baby without her; I would spend the rest of my life despising the kid for taking away the only person that had made me truly happy.

I instantly comprehended Embry, he had hurt Susie when he inflicted those scars on her body, he had run away ashamed, but he was a soulless being all the while he was away, just a zombie roaming in the streets. I would be the same, because without Nessie, I would be lost and empty.

I had done this to her, it was because of me and my ranging hormones that she got pregnant. I found myself regretting the happiness I had felt when she ran into my arms and told me that she was expecting ….

_Flashback_

_The sun woke me up that morning, I stretched and turned over and to wish my angel good morning, I was completely dumbfounded to find that she was no longer in bed._

"_Ness?" I called looking around our big room._

"_I am in the bathroom, hun" she groaned._

_I got up from bed immediately and put on my sweats, our clothes was thrown all over the room, due to the fact that we had engaged in a night of a lot of hot sex. _

_I rushed to the bathroom and found Nessie, sprawled on the bathroom floor, completely naked, while her face was buried in the toilet._

_I picked up one of my huge shirts from the floor, and helped her put it on. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her as I swiped her bronze curls out of her face._

"_I am sick" _

_I laughed "I can see that. But you never get sick" I pointed out._

_She shrugged "There's a first for everything, I guess"_

"_Do you think you're done?" I asked her, pointing to the toilet._

"_I hope so" she murmured._

_I kissed her head and scooped her off the ground, she rested her head on my chest, and I carried her to our bed and laid her down._

"_I am going to make breakfast, do you want anything special?" I asked her_

_She shook her head; I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her amazing scent before I trudged downstairs to make breakfast._

_I was frying bacon when I heard the bathroom door slam upstairs; I quickly turned off the stove and sprinted up to the room._

_I burst through the door and Nessie was throwing up again, I walked towards her, she gestured me to stay back "Don't get closer Sam" she warned._

"_Why not?"_

"_You smell like bac-"she said before she threw up some more._

"_Ness, maybe we should take you to our grandfather"_

_She shook her head "Call him and tell him to come over, I don't want to move"_

_I nodded, I called Carlisle, and he assured me that he would hurry to treat Nessie._

_Within a matter of minutes, Carlisle was on our door step; I led to him the bedroom and left him alone to check Nessie. _

_I was pacing the hallway outside of the room like a mad man, something was wrong, Nessie never got sick, her vampire side always kept her on tip top shape._

_It seemed like forever before Carlisle opened the door, he bore a huge smile on his face as he passed me without a single word._

_I walked into the room curious as to what was going on, Nessie was leaning on the doorframe leading to the bathroom with a smile planted on her face._

"_What's going on?" I asked her._

_She walked towards me, the smile never leaving her face, "I have something to tell you" she told me as she wrapped her arms around my neck._

_I raised my eyebrow at her "Renesmee Uley, don't play with me, what is wrong with you? Why are you sick?"_

_She leaned in closer to me, her mouth right on my ear "I'm pregnant" she whispered_

_I froze at her confession, Nessie blushed as she looked up at my face "Are you mad?" she asked cautiously_

_Was I mad? No, at least I don't think I am, I always wanted kids, a big family was always my dream, but when I met Nessie, I didn't think that a family would be possible, and I was okay with that as long as I had Ness, I would be happy._

_A huge grin broke out on my face at the thought of being a dad; I had been blessed with two amazing father figures._

"_I am going to be a dad" I breathed._

_Nessie smiled "You are going to be an amazing father" she murmured as she kissed my lips._

_I picked her up the ground and spun her around the room as she giggled at my excitement, I put her down after she complained of dizziness "Ness, we are going to be parents" I gushed._

_She stroked my cheek "I am so happy" she told me._

_I grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Me too babe, oh my god we have to start thinking of names, did Carlisle tell you the se-"Nessie pinched my lips together with her fingers._

"_We have time, Sam" she laughed._

_I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my body, she pulled back disgusted._

"_You smell" she complained "You should shower"_

"_Are the hormones kicking in, Ness?" I teased._

_She rolled her eyes and pushed me to the bathroom, I grabbed her wrist and bent down to her ear, she shivered at my proximity "Care to join me" I whispered seductively._

_She giggled as she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist and crushing her lips to mine, I closed the door and was completely at loss of words due to my blissful happiness._

_End of Flashback_

The tears were overflowing my eyes as they continued to stream down my cheek, I continued pumping her heart, ignoring the pain in my hands.

I bent down to blow air in her mouth, "Please Nessie, come back, don't leave me. I need you" I cried.

I kissed her cold lips before I stumbled backwards in defeat; I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't breathe, I had lost her, and I had lost my love.

Just when I felt as if my life was completely over, I heard someone gasp. I looked up and froze as I realized that Nessie's hand was moving the heart monitor was beeping as well.

"Sam?" she said, her voice hoarse.

I picked myself up and rushed to her side, her eyes were looking around the room frantically, her breathing was heavy, but then she looked into my eyes and relaxed.

I bent down and wrapped my arm around her body as I placed my face on her shoulder, I sobbed as I thanked god for returning her to me.

She sighed as she began stroking my hair "its okay Sam, don't cry. I am fine." She assured me.

I straightened up and cupped her face in my hands "I thought I lost you" I cried.

She placed a hand on my cheek tenderly "I am right here Sam, I am sorry if I scared you"

I nodded "Where is our son?' she asked as she looked around the empty room.

"He's right here, ready to meet his mom" I turned around and saw my mother and Bella were standing in the doorway.

Bella rushed to Nessie and hugged her tight, my mother walked towards us and handed me our son, Bella helped Nessie straighten up.

"He's a heartbreaker" I taunted her before giving her the baby.

She smiled as she cradled him in her arms, tears of happiness started to run down her cheeks.

"Thank you" she mouthed to me.

I wiped away a tear and leaned closer, I wanted to share this moment with her. Our baby had his small tanned hand wrapped around Nessie's finger.

"He is beautiful" she whispered "He looks just like you" she beamed.

I was so transfixed on Nessie, that I was completely unaware that my mom and Bella had left us alone.

"What should we call him?" I asked her.

"Jaedam" she told me as she planted a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Jaedam?"

She nodded "JA is for Jacob, he has always been like a dad to you, ED is for Edward, and AM is for your dad"

I smiled as I kissed the tip of her nose "You are a clever one, you know that?"

She smiled "Do you like it?' she asked.

"I love it, but he needs a middle name" I pointed out.

"I wanted it to be Samuel; you know in order to keep your name going"

I shook my head "That's my brother's middle name, I want our son to have something different"

"Well I want to name him after someone who was influential in our lives" she told me.

"Can it be Seth, you know after my uncle?"

Seth had always been an important person in my life; he had been the only male in the early years of my childhood. Before my dad had come into my life, Seth was the one who helped my mom raise me, even though he was only like fifteen at the time. I always enjoyed all the male bonding time we had while my mom was working.

"Jaedam Seth Uley" she repeated testing the name out,

She looked up at me smiling "I love it"

"He likes his name" Edward spoke as he walked into the room, followed closely by my entire family (a/n: when I mean his entire family, I mean all of his siblings, Claire, Quil, Embry, Seth. The only one missing is Emma, and that is because she is still in the hospital) and the rest of the Cullen clan.

"How do you know?" Nessie asked curiously.

"He inherited my power; he can read your minds"

"What?!" we both gasped exasperated.

He nodded, "I knew it the moment I ventured in his head, and he can hear all of us, including your mother"

"He can hear mom, but no one has ever been able to have any effect on mom" Nessie said amazed.

Edward shrugged "He's special"

"You got that right" Nessie gushed.

Everyone crowded around us to get a look at Jaedam, Nessie handed him to Seth, "What's his name?" he asked.

"Jaedam Seth Uley"

He grinned when he heard his middle name "I like his middle name, you know women are suckers for the name Seth" he told us smiling widely. I rolled my eyes, only my Uncle Seth would say such a thing.

"What is it with you Swan woman and combining names?" Jake teased as he ruffled Bella's hair.

My mom elbowed him in the ribs "Not that I am complaining, I am honored to be one third of his name" he said as he kissed my mom.

As the night progressed and everyone departed I found myself growing happier by the second, only hours ago I had been dreading a life without Nessie, and now as we drove back to our cottage, I contemplated on how great everything had turned out.

I helped Nessie and Jaedam out of the car, Nessie was still weak but she refused to stay at the mansion, she wanted us to be alone as a family.

We strode up the stairs to our room; Nessie carried a sleeping Jaedam to his basinet before crawling into bed with me.

She snuggled close to me, "I love you Sam" she told me as she stroked my chest.

"I love you too"

"Thanks for not giving up on me, thanks for fighting" she whispered.

"Thanks for coming back" I murmured as I pulled her up and connected our lips.

**AND SHE LIVES . . . HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER.**

**BACKGROUND THE NAME**

**I WANTED JAKE AND SAM TO BE PART OF THE NAME, BECAUSE WELL SAM IS SAMMY'S DAD LOL AND HE DESERVES SOME MENTION, JAKE HAS PRACTICALLY BEEN SAMMY'S FATHER FIGURE THROUGHOUT HIS LIFE.**

**EDWARD IS NESSIE'S DAD, SO NO EXPLANATION THERE . . .**

**SETH BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE THAT HELPED LEAH WITH SAM THROUGHOUT THE EARLY STAGES OF LEAH'S SECRET, SO HE DESERVED AN IMMENSE AMOUNT OF CREDIT. AND PLUS I LOVE SETH.**

**IT IS PRONOUNCE JAY-DUM IF YOU WERE WONDERING.**

**TEAR TEAR I CANT BELIEVE MY LITTLE SAMMY, IS A FATHER, IF YOU HAVE STUCK WITH ME THROUGHOUT LEAH'S SECRET AND THIS FIC, YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM FEELING, SAMMY HAS GROWN UP WITHIN OUR VERY OWN EYES. *SIGH***


	30. didnt see that one coming

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :) I AM GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY :)**

**EMMA**

I was sitting on the chair of my hospital room, awaiting Collin's arrival for I could get the hell out of this place; I had been trapped in the hospital for the past month and a half and I was beyond ready to get the hell out of here.

Nessie and Sam were going to come over to the house today for I could meet my nephew Jaedam, everyone had come and told me that Nessie had almost lost her life because of the child, but thankfully she survived, if she hadn't my entire family would have mourning for the lives of my brother and his wife.

I looked up at the clock and realized that it was half past noon; Collin was supposed to pick me up at twelve. I stood up and started pacing trying to calm my nerves, Collin was never late, it's what I liked about him he was always on time.

Someone opened the door and I turned immediately to see who it was, my heart dropped when I saw my mother walk in with an anxious expression planted on her face.

"Where's Collin?" I immediately asked, every fiber in my body was yelling that something was wrong.

"Honey, I need to get you home" she told me as she took hesitant steps towards me.

She grabbed my arm, but I pulled mine away "I am not moving, until you tell me where the hell is Collin?" I shouted.

She fidgeted with her sweater "There's been a complication" she answered.

"What does that mean, mom?" I asked frustrated with her cryptic answers.

"Your father told me not to tell you" she whispered.

"Mom, please I need to know what's going on" I pleaded.

My mom walked up to me and placed her hands on my cheeks "There has been an attack, a group of vampires have come into our lands and" she hesitated as a tear ran down her cheek "someone has been killed"

I froze, my thoughts automatically going to Collin, my knees went weak and fell to the floor clutching my face in my hands "Who?" I sobbed.

"We don't know yet"

Please don't let it be Collin, Oh God please I just got him back, please don't take him away, please!!!

**LUCY**

We were on the beach, enjoying the rare sun In La Push when Lucas bent down and whispered in my ear the question I spent my whole life waiting for my prince charming to ask "Marry me?"

I froze but I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face, I turned to face him, he was looking at me and I could practically feel all his love pouring out of him, "I love you Lucy, I have loved you ever since I met you, I know you are confused about your feelings, but my feelings for you will never change, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't want to wait any longer to call you 'my wife'"

He told me as he stroked my cheek, my head was telling me to marry him Lucy, he loves you, not because of some mystic bond, no he loves you for you, he chose you and you chose him, so marry him god dammit, open your damn mouth and say YES!

Lucy, what about Billy he lives for you, you are his soul mate and he is yours, you two were meant for each other, things will never be complicated with Billy, and deep inside you know that a part of your heart does love him.

"Luce, are you okay?" he asked, his face contorted in pain.

"Lucas, I love you, I really do, but I can't answer you yet." I admitted.

He looked at me "It's Billy, right? You can't accept because of Billy Black?" he spat.

"Lucas you said it yourself, I am confused about my feelings, and I don't know what I want. I feel like I am using both of you and I swear those aren't my intentions, it's just I am being pulled in two different directions"

"I love you Lucy, I always have and I always will I won't give up on you, I have fought for your love once and I will do it again, if that is what it takes to have you by my side"

I smiled "Maybe you shouldn't waste your time on me Lucas, I don't deserve you, heck I don't deserve Billy either you two are way too good for me"

He chuckled "Hardly, we are both fighting for your heart, that doesn't exactly make us saints. Billy is a good guy Luce, but he could never love you as much as I do" he grabbed my hand and slipped in what I recognized as his mother's ring.

"Luke I can't -" he placed his finger on my lips.

"If and when you decide that you don't want to be my wife, then you can return it, until then it's yours" he told me.

He stood up, leaving me dumbfounded on the sand looking at the amazing ring on my finger "Where are you going?" I squeaked.

He laughed "You need time to think, so I will give you time, you know where to find me" he winked.

He bent down so that our faces were only inches apart "I love you Lucy" he breathed, as he crushed lips to mine.

I was shocked at first, but when he began to nibbled on my lower lip begging for some sort of reaction, my body instantly responded to his please, I tangled my fingers in hair deepening the kiss, I loved his taste and how he would grip my back while he kissed.

Our bodies were molding together as he began to kiss my neck, I placed my hands on his face and connected our lips once again, I loved this man, and I always had. I hated the fact that I couldn't say yes and run away and marry him, he deserved to be loved.

A deep growl from behind us made us break apart; I turned around and froze when I saw Billy trembling, his eyes locked on me.

I blushed, Lucas laughed awkwardly as he got off of me, "I'll see you later Lucy" he muttered.

I nodded at a complete loss of words; my eyes were glued on Billy, "Think about what I asked you, okay?" Lucas whispered in my ear.

Lucas kissed me on the cheek and then disappeared without acknowledging Billy; I watched his retreating figure until he was completely hidden by the trees of the forest.

Billy's frame was trembling viciously and I found myself scared that he was going to phase right on the beach, my mind instinctively went to the herd of families not too far from us.

"Billy, please calm down" I pleaded.

He took deep breaths and then walked towards me and sat down, he took my hand and placed it on his cheek, and he sighed at my touch.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw a small smile play on his lips "I am sorry you had to see that" I whispered.

"I am sorry I lost control" he replied.

He eyed the ring on my finger "Did you say yes?" he asked, his voice full of sorrow.

I shook my head "I told him I had to think about it"

"Do you want to marry him?" he pushed.

I shrugged "I don't know"

"Why not, I thought you loved him?"

I stood up frustrated "I do love him, I love him more than you could ever understand, I always dreamt of this, you know marrying him was what I always wanted, but ever since you came along I don't know what I want anymore" I screamed.

"Lucy, I want you to be happy, Yes, it will kill me to watch you marry another guy, but I don't want to stand in the way of your dreams, it isn't fair, and if you decide to marry him, then I will just have to settle on being your friend, even if it kills me."

I sighed and dropped down on the ground, I cradled his face in my hands "I want you to be happy too, Billy."

"If you're happy, then I will be happy" he told me automatically.

I shook my head "Could you ever, you know move on, fall in love again?" I asked hopeful.

"I don't see other girls, I only see you" he confessed.

"I hate imprinting" I muttered.

"Imprinting on you is the best thing that ever happened to me" Billy told me as he stroked my cheek.

"Billy how could you say that?" I asked disgusted, imprinting has ruined his life, because of imprinting he was bound to my crazy self.

"Because even though it has brought me the worst moments in my life, moments in which I have wanted nothing more than to die, it has giving me moments like this" he gestured towards himself and me "Because when I am with you I feel complete and happy, and nothing else matters when I am by your side, not the heartache or despair, all that matters is you"

"If I asked you to move on, would you?"

He shook his head "My heart is yours, even if you don't want it, it will only belong to you. Why would I find another girl when I can't give her all of me, why inflict that pain on someone else"

I smiled "You're an amazing guy, you know that, right?"

He laughed and pulled me into his arms "It means a lot coming from you"

I snuggled up on his side "I can't believe that I used to hate you" I giggled.

He chuckled "Yeah, I remember that time when we were six and Claire brought you over to our house, and you stuck gum in my hair. I cried like a baby when my mom had to cut it all off"

"I am sorry, but you deserved it, you killed my favorite teddy bear, I cried for weeks, you're lucky Quil bought me a new one, or I would have never forgiven you"

We stayed at the beach for what seemed like an eternity, we reminisced on our childhood. It was funny how fate worked Billy and I detested each other when we were kids, whenever my mom would dump me at Leah's for my monthly play dates with Billy and Susie, I would spend the entire time plotting on how to annoy Billy.

We hated each other until the before he imprinted on me, that was the summer he discovered that I was actually a girl, he tried to flirt with me, but I was already in love with Lucas, I still held a grudge towards the kid.

I would never in my life have dreamt that someday that animosity would evolve to love or that the kid I had cursed since I was five would somehow be my soul mate.

I was completely unaware as to when I fell asleep, but the anxious howls of a wolf woke me up. Billy was looking anxiously towards the woods his arms were wrapped securely around me, as if he was scared that if he let go I would disappear.

"What's going on?" I murmured.

Another howl erupted this time louder and more demanding, Billy scooped me up immediately and was sprinting towards the parking lot.

"Billy, what's happening?!" I screamed as the howls continued to erupt.

He put me down next to my car, he cupped my face in his hands "Lucy, go straight home" he instructed me as he opened the door of my car.

"BILLY!" someone shouted, we both turned to the forest, where Leah was running out frantically a little girl cradled in her arms.

"Mom!" Billy shouted running towards her.

Leah ran past him and came up to me panting "Lucy, please take Leyla and drive to Emily's, and stay there Lucy, don't go outside stay of the house until Billy returns and tells you it's safe to go back"

I nodded, Leah handed a stirring Leyla in my arms. Leah bent down and kissed me and Leyla on the forehead "Be safe" she whispered.

Leah ran into the trees, my last glimpse of her was her bursting out of her skin and turning into a wolf.

"Lucy, you have to go!" Billy shouted.

I was frozen in place, my eyes never leaving the place I had last seen Leah, Leyla hands were wrapped tightly around my neck, her body shaking from sobs.

Billy cupped my face in his hands "Lucy, please. You need to get out of here."

He took Leyla from my arms and buckled her in to the passenger's seat, after he was done with Leyla, he helped me get in.

My vision was blurry as I gripped the steering wheel, "I love you Lucy" Billy whispered as he closed the door of my car.

Leyla was crying at my side as I turned on the car, Billy watched me until I drove off.

I drove down the narrow streets of La Push, Leyla screamed, there were two wolves running at our flank.

I recognized one as Billy the other I assumed was Levi.

"Lee … Lee" Leyla continued to cry, she was around eight months old, and I assumed the gurgle she was making was her attempt to cry out for Levi.

One of the wolves on our side whined, yup that was definitely Levi. Emily's house came into view and the wolves suddenly disappeared.

I parked in the driveway and Emily, Susie, Claire, Emma, and Kim ran out.

Kim grabbed her daughter and started to cry, but all Leyla could say was "Lee".

Claire ran to me and hugged me tight "Oh thank god" she cried.

"What's going on?"I cried as they led me into the house.

Emily brought me a glass of water "A group of newborn vampires are on our land, a human has already been killed"

I dropped my glass "How many vampires?" I asked terrified.

"Thirty"

Claire gripped my shoulder, her eyes filled with tears "They are all gone, all the boys, even the ones who stopped phasing, they are all fighting."

"What about Leah?"

Claire nodded "She's fighting too" Claire looked towards the bundle in Susie's arms "The Cullen's are helping too"

I knew what she meant Nessie was out there as well.

"What can we do?" I asked them.

Emily stood up and looked out the window "We wait"

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! NEXT CHAPTER I WILL START OFF WITH LEVI AND LEYLA AND THEN GO INTO THE FIGHT..HOPEFULLY THE CHAPTER WILL BE UP MONDAY, TUESDAY THE LATEST. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I CAN GUARANTEE A MONDAY UPDATE :D**

**FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT FOR THIS STORY!!**


	31. untitled

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER, I DO NOT LIKE WRITING FIGHT SCENES, I DON'T THINK THAT I AM GOOD AT IT, SO BARE WITH ME :) LITTLE NOTE: WHEN LEVI SAYS "SAM" HE IS REFERRING TO HIS BROTHER.**

**LEVI**

"Kim, are you sure?" Jared was complaining as Kim continued to pack up Leyla's necessities for our day at the park.

After much pleading I had convinced Kim to let me take Leyla to the park, she was getting bigger everyday and I wanted her to enjoy every aspect of her childhood.

She was crawling now and gurgling names, mine being her favorite, Jared wasn't too pleased when she said "Lee-eye" rather "da da" oh well it had made me the happiest guy in the world.

"Jared they are going to the park! Levi isn't going to eat our daughter, so back off!" she shouted back.

I hated being the cause of fights, but I was completely on Kim's side, Jared had to trust me it wasn't like I was going to throw Leyla off the cliff, I winced.

"But Kim-"he whined.

"Jared stop!" she screamed as she descended the stairs carrying Leyla.

Leyla's eyes sparkled when she saw me; she started squirming trying to release herself from her mother's grasp.  
"Lee-eye!" she cheered as I opened my arms up to her, Kim laughed as she passed her to me.

Leyla wrapped her little arms around my neck and held me tight, when she pulled back my heart skipped a beat at her beautiful smile "I missed you sweetheart" I told her as I kissed her nose.

She giggled "Levi, you sure you are going to be okay?" Kim asked as she handed me Leyla's bag.

I nodded "I will take care of her with my life" I assured her.

She smiled "Okay well I am going to visit your mother, so I will wait for you two over there"

"Thanks Kim, you know for letting me hangout with her"

"Levi, I know how imprinting works, it was the best thing to happen to me, I am happy that my little girl will feel someday what I feel for her father."

I blushed, thinking of Leyla as a future lover embarrassed the living day lights out of me.

Kim bid us farewell and then we were gone on our park adventure, Leyla didn't stop smiling as we walked down the path to the park in Central La Push.

The park was the same one my mom and Aunt Leah used to take Susie, Emma, Billy and I when we were younger, I laughed at the thought that soon Susie would be bringing her own little bundle of joy here.

I sat down next to Leyla in the sand box, I was vaguely aware of all the looks I was getting, i could imagine what was running through the mind of our little crown "What the hell is Levi Uley doing at the park with a kid?" I heard a girl say behind me.

"Maybe she's his sister?" another girl responded.

The first girl I presumed snorted, "Please, Mallory everyone knows that Levi is the youngest Uley kid"

"Maybe he's babysitting" Mallory said.

"I think it's weird"

"Jess, I think it's sweet" I turned around and the two girls looked away quickly, I recognized them immediately, they both attended the tribal school, I vaguely remembered having Mallory for biology.

"Lee-eye" my head instinctively turned to look at Leyla, she was patting the sand down, with a huge grin on her face, and she took a handful of sand and started putting it on my knee.

I had no idea what she was trying to do, but I couldn't stop her especially with that concentrated expression planted on her face, her small nose was scrunched up as started tracing designs.

The girls had left rather quickly and now Leyla were alone in the park, I was enjoying every second with her; we were playing on the swings when suddenly a sickly sweet scent burned my nose.

I froze immediately, as time passed the scent grew more and more pronounced, but it was a lot stronger than I had ever smelt before, as if I was getting attacked by dozens of vampires.

Leyla's giggle startled me; I grabbed her in my arms and held her tight to my body, much to her delight.

The howl of a wolf sounded through the trees, my fears had been answered, we were being attacked by god knows how many damn leeches.

I started panicking as I realized that Leyla was in my arms, outside while blood thirsty vampires roamed our lands.

I heard a light footsteps emerging from the forest, I turned around and snarled as my Aunt Leah walked out of the forest, she was looking frantically at me.

"Levi, you need to give me Leyla" she told me as she opened her arms for Leyla.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

She bit down her bottom lip as another howl echoed "Vampires" she mouthed.

My hands tightened around Leyla, as my eyes scanned the trees, I couldn't let go off her knowing that she was in danger.

"Levi, Billy and Lucy are on the coast, let me take Leyla too Lucy, she can take her to her mother"

I shook my head, as Leyla rested her head on my shoulder "Levi, please you need to trust me, Leyla is not safe out here, she needs to be with her mother" she pleaded.

Leah shivered as the howls continued to get more urgent, I bent my head down and inhaled Leyla's scent, and "Leyla, you need to go with Aunt Leah" I whispered into her ear.

She shook her head against my shoulder, her arms tightening around my neck "Sweetie, please" I croaked, as I disentangled her arms and handed her reluctantly to Leah.

Leyla screamed and cried in Leah's arms, my heart shattering as I watched her tears stream down her cheek. "She'll be fine, Levi" Leah assured me as she ran towards the parking lot.

My body was trembling as I ran into the forest, I felt the heat creep up my spine, I phased immediately my clothes shredding as I ran, the voices of my pack instantly in my head.

_Where's Leyla?!_ Jared screamed.

I replayed my encounter with Leah in my head and he sighed in relief.

_What the hell is going on?_ Billy bellowed as he entered my thoughts, we were both running in the opposite direction of our pack, I was following Leyla's scent as Lucy drove her car towards my parent's house, I could hear Leyla's cries in the car it caused me so much pain that a whine escaped my throat.

Once they finally reached my driveway I started running back to where the pack had congregated, I ignored the steel cables that were pulling me in the opposite direction. I had to fulfill my duty to my tribe.

Absolutely everyone had phased, the coven was undeniably big. It even brought my father out of retirement. As I entered the clearing I saw Jake at the head, my father and my brother Sam on his flank.

Jake had stopped phasing so my brother Sam was now the Alpha, he must have stepped down to give Jake back his place.

Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, Billy, Seth and the Cullen's all surrounded them, Nessie to my surprise was standing alongside her husband her hand stroking his fur.

_How many?_ Jake asked

Alice the smallest Cullen answered _Thirty more or less but these are experienced fighters, we must not underestimate their abilities, they are the most skilled fighters we have ever had o face. _

_We need to split up, the Cullen's will take fifteen and we will take fifteen_ Jake announced.

All of our head turned as Leah ran into the meadow, Jacob ran behind a tree and phased. We all watched as he ran to Leah and engulfed her in a hug.

"I am fighting Jake" I heard her whisper.

_No Mom!_ Billy and my Sam screamed in our head.

"Lee, please don't do this. Go home, I am begging you"

"I am fighting" she hissed.

She yanked herself free from Jacob's grasp and ran into the forest; within a second Jacob and she were in our thoughts.

_Mom, go home!_ Sam yelled.

_Samuel, you will not tell me what to do; I have more experience fighting off vampires, so you will keep your mouth closed._

_Aw come on sis, think of Susie, she needs you right now_ Seth told her

She snorted _Susie does not need me; she would probably thank me for being her to watch out for her lover boy _she said as she pointed her nuzzle at Embry's direction.

_That is enough!_ Jake demanded.

The Cullen's including Nessie where already strategizing on the opposite side of the clearing.

_In order to survive this attack, we are going to have to split up_

We all nodded in agreement, Jacob proceeded in splitting us into groups, the first group was Jacob, Billy, and Collin, the second group was Sam, Leah, Embry and me. The third group was Collin, Brady, my dad and Seth and the final group was Jared, Paul, and Quil.

As soon as Jacob gave our positions we were off, Sam trailed behind because he had to say good bye to Nessie.

_God, please keep her safe_ he kept repeating as we ran to our spot

The forest was quiet; the fear of the unknown was creeping all over my body, as the stench of leech burnt my nose.

_Get ready!_ Sam snarled as the five vampires came into the clearing.

From the thoughts of the others I could see that we had received the largest amount, Jared's group had three, Jacob and Seth two, as the five vampires in front of us crouched out ready to spring three more appeared.

_Oh. My. God._ Leah breathed

The others were already in battle, but the vampires we had were circling us, amused expressions on their pale white faces.

They all crouched down and leapt into the air, we all looked up to see where they had gone, they were hanging from the branches of the trees, they all laughed as they let go of the bark and threw themselves on our backs.

We all howled in pain, as there rock hard bodies landed on our spines, the vampire was laughing in my ear, I growled as I pushed her off, her body slamming on a tree, The massive tree buckled, Embry skitted out of the way before the tree landed on him.

I lunged on the vampire and started ripping parts of her body off, I ducked as a male vampire flew above my head, Sammy was snarling as he ran to follow him.

Embry was fighting off two male vampires, once I was done with the female and threw her remains in the bon fire that Seth had lighted before the fight, I ran to Embry.

_Go help Leah!_ Embry told me.

I turned around and watched in horror as three male vampires lunged at the same exact time to Leah, _Leah watch out!_ I yelled.

I could feel the frantic emotions from Sam, Jacob, Billy, Seth, and my dad as I screamed the words, Leah looked up from the vampire she was ripping to pieces in time to move away from the ambush.

_Thank you_ she breathed in relief.

I ran to her side and we both jumped simultaneously towards the leeches, Sam had victoriously finished off his vampires and was helping us attack the three that remained.

The male was taunting me, he lunged but I bit off his right leg while he was in mid air. He screamed in pain as I continued to dismember his stone body.

Leah was laughing darkly as she tore the vampire piece by piece, I looked around the clearing, we had all made it out okay.

The rest of the groups had also finished, my dad and his group were helping the Cullen's pick up the rest of the remains.

_Thank God!_ Sam sighed in relief as my father showed him Nessie, who had made it out with just a couple of bloody scratches.

The rest of the Cullen's had gained a couple of new bite marks.

_Meet at the meadow _Jake ordered.

We all ran behind Sam's flank towards the meadow, when out of now where a streak of white passed over our heads.

The stench of yet another vampire, burning our noses, we all snarled at the female who was swinging on a branch, she jumped on Sammy's back.

She looked at us meaningfully before we all dropped on the floor shrieking in pain, I felt as if my body was being electrocuted, my biggest fears passing through my head.

_The female held Leyla in her arms; she bent down smiling her eyes never leaving mine as she sunk her teeth in Leyla. Leyla shrieked in agony as her the vampire drank her blood, my heart lurched as she threw Leyla's lifeless body against the wall, her small body dropping to the floor with a thud._

_We are coming!_ Jacob screamed as we all shrieked in agony.

The female broke her connection; we all stood up wincing, the pain still running through our bodies. She had Sam in a chokehold, her razor sharp teeth grazing his fur, ready to sink in.

She opened her mouth wider, bending down; I closed my eyes ready for the pain that never came.

_Not my son!_ Leah screamed as she shoved the vampire out of the way.

They were circling each other, Leah was fast but the vampire was quicker, she disappeared instantly and appeared throwing herself on top of Leah, she laughed a demonically as she grabbed Leah's throat and shoved her against a tree, it seemed as if the vampire held a great power over our sense of will.

We all tried to help Leah, but we were glued to the ground, our bodies seeming paralyzed.

_Jacob!!_ Leah sobbed as the female tightened her hold on Leah's throat

_Stay with me Leah!!_ Jacob screamed as he pushed his legs harder.

_I love you_ were Leah's last words as her mind went blank.

_NO!!!!_ We all screamed as Leah dropped to the ground, the female wasn't done she bent down and grabbed Leah's body in a hug; she squeezed her body, shattering Leah's bones along the way.

She let go and threw Leah's body as if she was dirt, the rest of the pack and Cullen's had her cornered. She paralyzed the rest of the wolves, but her power didn't affect the Cullen's, I could see the fear in her eyes as she ran away all the Cullen's except Carlisle and Nessie running after her.

Her screams of agony was heard all around us as Leah's body shifted back to its human form.

We all phased back immediately and ran to her side, Billy, Seth, Sammy, and Jake cowering over her heavily bruised body, she was bleeding intensively.

My dad clutched my shoulder as his body raked with sobs, Jake was crying hysterically while his face buried in Leah's hand.

Nessie had her arms wrapped around my brother as he cried, Billy was trying to help his dad but Jacob shrugged him off, he didn't want to leave Leah.

"Jacob, she is dying." Carlisle announced gloomily.

"Carlisle, please you need to save her" Jacob cried.

Carlisle nodded "There is not much I can do, but I will try to save her, we need to get her back to the house" he told us.

Jacob nodded sheepishly as he picked her mangled body of the ground, "Go get your sister" he told Billy as he followed Carlisle back to the house.

My dad, Sam, Nessie, and Embry followed Jacob. I decided to go with the rest back to La Push; I wanted to be there for Billy and Susie.

We were about to reach the center of La Push when we all stopped, a body was thrown on the ground just behind the perimeters of the beach, I listened closely and panicked when I didn't hear a heartbeat.

The others must have noticed as well because we all sprinted to the body, the body was pale white, the faint smell of blood and vampire lingering around.

Billy walked up to the body and turned it around; he jumped back horrified as if he had just seen a ghost.

We all looked at him bewildered, as we walked closer to the body, one look and we all understood right in front of our eyes laid the drained corpse of Lucas.

**OKAY, BEFORE YOU KILL ME, LET ME EXPLAIN.**

**NO, LEAH HASN'T DIED YET, BUT HER LIFE IS HANGING ON A WIRE, BECAUSE I AM DEBATING ON WHETHER TO LET HER LIVE OR DIE. FEEL FREE TO MAKE SUGGESTIONS.**

**YES, LUCAS DIED; VAMPIRE KILLED HIM SOON AFTER HE PROPOSED TO LUCY, SUCKS. ONLY ONE REVIEWER ACTUALLY ASSUMED HE WAS GOING TO DIE.**

**MANY REVIEWS = LESS TIME TO WAIT FOR AN UPDATE … LESS TIME YOU WAIT TO FIND OUT ABOUT LEAH'S LIFE.**

**SO REVIEW!!! **

**FOUR MORE CHAPTERS!!!**


	32. death

**WOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :) I WAS NOT GOING TO UPDATE TODAY, BUT I FELT BAD FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT TO SEE WHETHER LEAH SURVIVED OR NOT.**

**EMMA**

The howls had died down but the boys were still nowhere to be seen, I couldn't stop pacing the room constantly stealing glances at the window in hopes of seeing Collin walk out.

My heart ached to be in his arms, life was unfair, I had just gotten him back and now I feared that he would not come back to me.

My mom didn't take her eyes off our family portrait, my father had phased for the first time in nearly a decade, I knew she was suffering, when Lucy had brought Leyla with her, I couldn't stop thinking about my brothers, I felt horrible I hadn't seen Sam in ages.

I promised myself that after today I was going to make a stronger effort to bond with my brothers, it was in times like these that you discovered how to appreciate what you had.

"I hope they are okay" Claire whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lucy.

"Do they always take this long?" Lucy asked she kept twirling the ring on her finger.

Claire shrugged, "There hasn't been a coven this big in a long time"

I walked over to them and sat down for the first time since the boys had left, I grabbed Lucy's hand and examined the ring "Lucy, did Billy give you this?"

Lucy looked up wary "No, Emma, Lucas gave it to me" she admitted, as she yanked her hand out of my pull.

"Lucy, did Lucas propose?" Claire gasped.

Lucy blushed as a small smile played on her lips "He proposed today"

The room grew very quiet, I could hear Susie's labored breathing behind me, "What did you say?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I told him that I needed time" I nodded, I was glad that she wasn't giving in already, I loved my cousin Billy and I knew that he could make Lucy happy, nevertheless I couldn't help him to get her, I despised imprinting, how could I advocate something that would cause me pain.

"You better think your answer through, Billy could get hurt" Susie hissed.

Lucy looked up guiltily "I don't want hurt Billy, but I have to follow my heart. And I love Lucas"

I found myself glad that Jaedam was sleeping upstairs, because Susie looked furious "You are going to kill my brother! Do you realize that?! You lead him to believe that he had a shot, when along all you wanted was Lucas!" She yelled furiously.

Lucy had tears spilling from her eyes "I never meant to hurt him, I love Billy. I really do, but Lucas was my first love, you have to understand Susie, I can't just leave him, as if he never mattered."

"You are playing with both of them" Susie spat.

Lucy turned red "Listen to me Susie, I wasn't blessed like you, my imprint wasn't there my entire life, unlike you I had the chance to fall and pick myself up, I had the chance to fall in love, with an amazing man. Don't you dare judge me, you don't know crap Susie, all you have ever known is Embry"

"I love Embry and I don't need another man, he is all I want and all I need" Susie said through gritted teeth.

"That's because you were never given the opportunity to know anything else, you always knew he was yours, you never bothered to look at someone else" Lucy bellowed.

Susie had tears in her eyes "You don't deserve my brother" Susie said aggravated.

Lucy looked taken back "I always knew that, your brother deserved more"

The room was silent; everyone too scared to speak my mother's scream was what finally broke us from our reverie.

"They're back" she screamed as she ran outside.

My legs couldn't move faster as I followed the rest of the woman outside.

Jared, Paul, Brady and Collin appeared first, my heart clenched as I ran towards Collin.

I jumped into his open arms, relief engulfing my body. He was safe I hadn't lost him.

"I love you Emma" he breathed

I pulled back and crushed my lips to his, his fingers tangled in my hair, deepening our kiss. The kiss was filled with passion and longing, it had been the most intense since I had reawaken.

"I love you too" I murmured.

"Where are Embry, my mom, my dad, and Billy?" Susie asked frantically.

Collin put me down and led me to the rest of the woman, Jared and Kim were kissing. I looked around searching for signs of my dad and brothers.

"What happened?" my mother cried.

"Emily, please calm down. Leah got hurt, okay. She's not looking so good, Sam is over at the Cullen's with Jake, Seth, Embry, and Sammy" Brady informed her.

"I want to see my mom" Susie begged.

"You should wait for Billy, sweetie?" Claire told her.

"Hold on where is Billy and Levi?" Kim asked, probably more worried for the life of her daughter's soul mate.

All the boys looked down immediately, refusing to meet our gazes "Where the hell is my son?!" my mom yelped.

"Em, something's happened" Jared warned her, before Lucy's piercing scream echoed around us.

We looked up and no more than ten feet away was the figure of my brother, Billy, and the corpse of Lucas.

Billy walked closer to us and placed Lucas' mangled corpse on the ground, Lucy ran to the body, her knees giving out the moment she was next to him.

"No, no, please god, no" she cried as she bent down and cradled his pale face.

"Luke, please wake up, don't leave me" she begged.

Collin tightened his hold on my body as I began to cry, Lucy was shaking his body trying to somehow prove that he wasn't dead.

She sniffed, her voice grew serious "Luke, stop playing around, wake up, we have to get married. Lucas I am going to be your wife, isn't that what you wanted? I made my choice I choose you, but please wake up" she shook his body desperately "LUCAS!" she screamed.

Claire walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around Lucy's trembling body, "Lucy, Lucas is gone, he isn't going to wake up" she told her.

Lucy fought against Claire's restraints "You are lying! Lucas loves me, he isn't dead, he can't be dead. Right Claire, please, he's not gone" she tried to assure herself.

"I am so sorry Lucy" Claire breathed.

Lucy finally hit her breaking point; her body slumped in Claire's hold, her small frame shaking as she sobbed into Claire's chest.

"Lucy?" Billy had walked up to the pair.

"I should have never come here, I should have stayed home, Lucas would still be alive" she kept repeating.

"Lucy, I am sorry" Billy told her trying to console her.

Lucy cringed away from his touch "Please go" she cried.

He reached a hand out to her "Luce?" He pleaded.

"Billy, please not now" Claire told him "Go see your home"

He nodded as he bent down and kissed Lucy's forehead, "I know you hate me now right now, but I will always be here for you, Lucy" he assured her.

He walked over to a crying Susie "Let's go see mom" he extended his hand and Susie desperately took it.

"I am so sorry Lucy" Susie told her as she followed her brother's lead to Jake's truck.

Susie, Jaedam and Billy left, leaving us all congregated in the front yard, with a sobbing Lucy and the corpse of her deceased fiancée.

Quil came around a short time after and carried Lucy back into the house, she wasn't speaking to anyone, her tears continued to stream down her face, but her expression was blank.

Quil and Claire stayed at our place for a while before they decided that Lucy needed to go home, the pack had begun to take care of Lucas, the tribal elders had called the Makah Rez and informed them on the incident, his body was already on its way to his parents.

As I snuggled in bed alongside Collin, I couldn't help but think about everything we had lost and everything that still hanged on a wire.

My mother and Levi had already left to go see my precious Aunt Leah, she wasn't looking to good, I had begged to go along, but my mother insisted that I needed rest.

I stayed behind but my worries were evident, if we lost my Aunt Leah, our entire family would crumble.

**JAKE**

It had been six hours, six god damn hours in which Leah had been fighting for her life, when we had reached the Cullen's Carlisle had rushed her to his study, that had been a surgical room ever since Nessie was born, he had taken her in there to operate and try to save her life.

Not a word had been spoken for those six hours, none of the Cullen's knew what was going on, Edward, Esme and Alice were assisting the surgery.

I sat alongside my children and waited, desperately hoping that Leah pulled through, my heart was shattering at the thought of living a life without her.

I looked at my children and knew that they had once been my reason to pull through, but they were older now and ready to embark in their own lives.

I watched the only other woman who ruled my heart, my Susie, she was crying while Embry tried to console her. Her baby was growing rapidly; I knew that if anything happened she would be taken care of.

Then there was Billy, my son who had been tortured by the aspects of unrequited love, was now about to face the biggest challenge of his life, he would have to put Lucy back together.

My heart went out to the poor girl, she had always been a happy child, she didn't deserve the grief that she was feeling, but I knew that if there was a man who could heal her, it would be my boy.

My eyes looked over at Sammy, the boy who had won my love since the first time I laid eyes on him, I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face to see Sammy all grown up, he was a man; he had his family, and was blissfully happy. He would be greatly affected if his mother left him.

Just the thought of her aging had almost killed him.

_Flashback_

"_Jake do you think he will be upset?" Leah asked me, as she prepared lunch._

_She had invited Sam over because she had finally decided that it was time for her to age, it had been a hard decision for her to make, but Leah never hoped to live forever, of course I was going to age by her side, I would die by her side, because I life without her wasn't for me._

"_Lee, of course he's going to be upset, I don't think he ever considered a future without you, but he will understand" I tried to assure._

"_Jake please stops groping my mother" Sam complained as he strolled inside._

_I rolled my eyes and sat down on the kitchen table, Sam took a seat opposite of mine, Leah sat down next to me and grabbed my hand._

_I squeezed in support, "Mom, what's going on? You look like you are going to pass out" Sam told her._

_She took a deep breath "Honey, there is something that I need to tell you"_

"_Okay, what is it?" he urged as he leaned in closer._

"_Sam, I have decided to stop phasing, I want to start to the process of aging" she told him cautiously._

_Sam was taken by her words, he slumped back in his seat "Why?" he breathed._

"_Oh, Sam, I never dreamed nor hoped to live forever. You, Billy, and Susie are old enough to take care of yourselves; it's time that I let you go"_

_Sam turned his face and looked out the window "I don't want you die" he said as a tear slid down his cheek._

_Leah got up and kneeled in front of him "Honey, I am not dying tomorrow, we still have plenty of time"_

_He looked at her and pulled her into a hug "But you will leave me someday mom, I am too selfish to let you go" he cried._

_She hugged him tighter "Oh Sam, my Sammy, I wish I had the strength to live forever, but I don't dear, I have hopes of growing old, it's part of life honey, you live and love the best you can while you're here, but at some point you have to let go"_

"_Mom, please" he begged._

_She pulled away "I am sorry Sam, but my decision has been made"_

_He took a deep breath and turned to me "Are you going to age too?" he asked me._

_I nodded, "I am sorry kid"_

_He shook his head "I love you to so much, and if this is what you want then I will suck it up, just promise that you are going to give me some time"_

_Leah smiled "Sammy, we have a long way to go"_

_End of Flashback_

We were meant to have more time; she has promised me grey hairs and wrinkled skin before I would have to worry about losing her.

My eyes kept wandering back to wedding ring, I took of the ring and looked at the engraving inside, "There is only one happiness in life to love and to be loved – your love Leah" I whispered as I traced each letter.

"It was always you, Lee" I sobbed as I buried my head in my hands.

I felt small arms wrap around me "Daddy don't cry mom is going to make it" Susie told me, her voice breaking.

"I can't lose her" I croaked as I buried my head on her shoulder.

Susie stroked my back trying anything to comfort me "Jacob Black you better not be wasting your tears on me!" I froze as I heard the voice of my angel.

I turned around and saw her bruised frame, leaning on Emmett for support.

"Leah?" I breathed.

She smiled; everyone else in the room stood frozen as well, she was healed, her body still looked bruised and scratched, she was weak because I was sure that without Emmett's support her legs would have buckled a long time ago.

I got up and slowly walked to her, I placed my hand on her cheek "I can't believe it's you" I whispered.

She grabbed my hand and kissed my palm "I am here Jake. I made it; because I knew that I had to fight to stay with you" she stroked my cheek "You are not done with me Jacob Black"

I cupped her face and gently pecked her lips "I thought you were gone" I murmured against her lips.

We locked gazes "I would never leave you" she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me, I forgot about everyone around us and held her tight, I inhaled her scent, enjoying every second I had with her.

"I love you so much Leah Black" I told her.

She smiled "I love you too"

The moment I felt her lips against mine, I swore to myself that I would not a live a day without her, my life would end the day Leah ceased to exist, because a future without her was dark and I needed my light.

**THERE YOU GO, I COULD NEVER KILL LEAH, HONESTLY I LOVE HER TO DAMN MUCH :) AND IF I KILLED LEAH I WOULD HAVE TO KILL JAKE, AND I AM NOT READY TO LET THEM GO.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED LUCY AND SUSIE'S LITTLE ARGUMENT, I LOVED WRITING IT, I NEEDED TO POINT OUT HOW MUCH SUSIE HAD BEEN ROBBED OFF BY GETTING IMPRINTED SO YOUNG, SURE SHE WAS ALWAYS TAKEN CARE OF, BUT IN LIFE YOU NEED TO FALL IN ORDER TO GROW UP, SHE NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO DATE AROUND, BECAUSE ALL SHE SAW WAS EMBRY, LUCY ON THE OTHER HAND, HAD A LIFE BEFORE IMPRINTING SO ITS HARD FOR HER TI LET IT GO.**

**THE SCENE WHERE LUCY SEES LUCAS DEAD KILLED ME, IT WAS SO SAD TO WRITE, I COULD NOT EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE HOW IT MUST FEEL TO LOSE A LOVER.**

**OH WELL ENOUGH RAMBLING, YOU KNOW THE DRILL ****REVIEW!**

**I HAVE SPRING BREAK ALL NEXT WEEK, SO REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE MONDAY :)**


	33. wow!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I HAD ALL INTENTIONS ON UPDATING MONDAY, BUT THE MIAMI SUN WAS CALLING ME, SO I ENDED UP AT THE BEACH, SORRY! IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES YOU WOULD DO THE SAME :) ON WITH THE STORY … BEWARE OF LEMONS**

_**One month later**_

**BILLY**

The past month in La Push has been full of grief and happiness, happiness from almost everyone around us, and undeniable grief by the center of my universe.

Lucy was still grieving the loss of Lucas, it killed me to see her hurt, but I had come to the conclusion that I had to let her heal on her own terms, she barely left her room and barely ate.

She has a permanent no visitors rule, the only ones able to somewhat be blessed with her presence where Claire and I.

Even then the visits consisted of a lot of meaningless small talk, or just watching her fiddle with the ring she refused to take off.

The day of Lucas' funerals had been the most heart wrenching day of my life, and god knows I had a lot to choose from, with a family like mine, you were prone to heart wrenching moments.

That day I watched as Lucy cried endlessly, clutching the coffin with dear life, if it wasn't for my dad and I practically yanking her off the coffin she would have been buried with him, she had a panic attack that day, when we had brought her back, she locked herself in her room, and threw things everywhere, it wasn't until we heard the shatter of her mirror, that we stopped her.

I grabbed her bloody hands in mine, and pleaded to her, I couldn't watch her harm herself, so for the past month I visited daily, most of the time she didn't talk to me, but just having her near was good enough for me.

I practically spent the whole time talking to her; I would tell her what I had done that day, make fun of Susie's pregnancy antics, sometimes I would tell her about all the amazing things my nephew Jaedam was doing (he was the coolest newborn in the world, Susie's kid had a lot of competition) but mostly I would spend hours reminiscing about our childhood.

She would occasionally smile when she heard about how much I hated her back then, she had actually murmured "Yeah, I hated you too, but not so much anymore" at my statement, I couldn't stop smiling that day.

So today, just like any other day, I was going to see her, today like I mentioned before marked a month since Lucas' death, my dad was also celebrating today, he said he had to be thankful because my mom had survived, her near death experience.

He earned a smack in the head by said mother; she kept taunting him that it was going to take more than a damn vampire to get rid of her, god you have to love her.

As I trudged down the stairs, I could instantly smell frying bacon and eggs, my stomach gave an involuntarily growl as my legs dragged me to the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart" my mom cooed as she set a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of me.

I practically swallowed my meal, my body craving the food, while my heart was suffering from an undying need to see Lucy again.

"Whoever decided that woman should be the ones to carry babies, were fucking morons!" Susie hissed as she sat down beside me.

"Susan Black, please refrain from using that language in my house" my mother scolded, trying really hard to hide the amusement in her face.

"Mom, I seriously don't know how you did it, I mean I am carrying one kid and I am dying, you had to carry two" she said flabbergasted.

I snorted as I saw my mother get that dreamy look on her face, she always got this face when reminisced about her pregnancy, and how she didn't care because she knew we were blessings, blah, blah, it gets old after you hear it practically every night until you are like ten and beg her to stop.

"Susie, I practically drove your father crazy, I was the most temperamental woman during those nine months, if it wasn't for the whole "you can't hurt your imprint thing" I am pretty sure your father would have killed me, but I can't complain he was amazing-"

"Okay that's my cue to go" I announced as I stood up from my chair.

Susie grabbed my arm and looked at me pleadingly, I bent down and kissed her cheek "Sorry sis, you asked for it" I whispered in her ear.

"Billy, please I really don't want to hear this right now, come on please stay and I promise to make you the godfather" she begged.

I ruffled her hair "As intriguing as that sounds, I am going to have to pass, good luck"

I laughed as she scolded at me, I kissed my mom good bye, and ran out, I was so excited to see Lucy, and I vaguely heard my mother scream "Tell Lucy, I say hi"

The walk to Quil's house was fairly short, well the walk to any of the houses' of pack members was short; you could say we practically all lived in our own little community.

My brother Sam was the only one that lived farther away, for obvious reasons of course.

When I finally reached the house, my heart nearly came to a stop, standing on the porch steps was Lucy, she was looking straight at me, I quickened my pace towards her, barely noticing the car that was filled with luggage.

"Hey Lucy, I am glad to see you finally out of your room" I told her as I sat down next to her.

"Billy, we need to talk"

My stomach dropped at her words, she was refusing to look at me, and her hands were clutching a pair of car keys, the gleam from the ring on her finger practically blinding me.

I turned to face her; I raised her chin, so that she had no choice than to look at me "Lucy, what's going on?" I asked her.

Her eyes were locked with mine, "Billy, I am leaving" she whispered as her eyes pooled with tears.

I shook my head "Lucy, please, don't do this" I begged.

She grabbed my hands "Billy, the last month has been so hard for me, I lost the man I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and at the same time I fell in love again." She stroked my cheek "Billy, you have been so good to me, you are the reason I didn't stop fighting, even when I just wanted to end it all, it was your face that told me to hold on, I love you Billy, I love you so much, and that's why I have to leave"

Tears were spilling from m eyes at this point, she had finally said the words I had been dying to hear since the moment I imprinted, and somehow the moment that should have the happiest in my life was turning into my worst nightmare.

I brought her hands to my face, inhaling her addicting scent of vanilla and cinnamon "Lucy, please I love you, please don't leave me, I need you" I pleaded.

Her eyes were piercing into mine "Billy, I need time, I promise to come back, I can't stand being away from you either, this pull you feel" she gestured to us "I feel it too, but I want to give you all of me, and I can't do that right now, because a part of me is still clinging to Lucas, I need closure, and the only way I can reach that point is if I go back to the place where it all began."

"You are going back to Makah?" I asked.

She nodded "Billy, I promise to you, that I will do whatever it takes to come back to you" she bent down and kissed my lips "When I return, I will give you every piece of me, and I will love you like you deserved to be loved"

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight "I am going to miss you so much" I told her as I kissed the hollow in her neck.

"I am going to miss you too"

"Don't take too long"

I could feel her smile against my shoulder "I will do my best"

I held on to her for what seemed like hours, as the sun descended I finally felt her hold on me falter, she pulled away with a sly smile. She got up and extended her hand, I grabbed it without a second thought.

We walked hand in hand to her car, she smiled as she leaned on the passenger door, and I placed both my hands on the roof, leaving her completely trapped.

"Thank you Billy" she told me genuinely.

"For what?" I asked.

She pulled the collar of my shirt towards her, our faces only inches apart, "For never giving up" she murmured before she crushed her lips to mine.

I lost myself in the kiss, I had waited so long to finally have this moment with her, it was so different from the first time, I could practically feel the passion radiating off of her.

She opened her car door, never breaking the kiss; the sky was dark as she pulled me in the car with her. The car was small so we were both really cramped. She led me to the back seat, she was on top of me as she left my lips and started nibbling on my neck, I could feel myself getting harder and harder by the second.

"Lucy, are you sure?" I gasped as her knee started massaging my groin.

"Billy, please I need this, give me another reason to come back sooner" she taunted as she fiddled with the buttons on my shirt.

"I don't want to use you" I murmured against her lips.

"You are not, you are mine forever, and I am yours, so please Billy, I want you"

The animal in my awoke with her words, I grabbed her hips and pulled them to me, she straddled my lips which caused her to seem a bit taller than me, she cupped my face and brought her lips to mine, she licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, I opened them and kissed her deeply, as our tongues danced together.

Her fingers were tangled in my hair, I took off her shirt and my hands started roaming up her torso until they landed on her breast.

She moaned as I left her lips and started kissing her breast, she was grinding against me, the only thing keeping us apart, was the material of clothing.

As I continued to suck on her breast, I felt her legs fight to take off my pants; I lifted my butt of the seat and helped her as she released me from my cage. My hands followed soon after as I took her shorts and panties, having her against me was the most amazing feeling in the world.

I kissed her neck, while my hands massaged her butt; she kept teasing me by grinding on me, never really giving me full access in her.

I decided that I would play her game, when she busy kissing my chest, I stuck a finger in her causing her to groan in pleasure, I smirked mischievously as her head pulled back, she moved her hips up and down granting my finger full access.

"Billy, please, stop" she panted. "I want you in me" she screamed as I moved my finger faster.

"Here put this on!" she demanded as she handed me a condom.

I laughed darkly; "Please!" she screamed her voice gurgled.

I brought her face to mine "Your wish is my command, love"

"Bill- Oh" she groaned as I pushed myself inside of her.

I was able to somehow flip her around so that I was on top, she moaned every time I thrust in to her.

"Billy, faster" she begged.

I grinned as I moved faster in her, she had her hands on my hips, guiding me, and my hands were on her butt massaging her as I pushed myself deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh My God" I gasped as I felt myself closer to release.

We quickened our pace, both of us ready to explode, one last grunt, I finally came; her hot fluid filled my insides.

I flipped her so that her body rested on mine, "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she breathed.

Our bodies were full of sweat, the windows of the car fogger up, I laughed as I saw Lucy's fingers marks on the window it looked like she had tried to claw the window.

"I don't want you to go" I muttered.

She looked at me smiling "I wish I didn't have to either, but Billy, I need to do this, I need to do it for you and me, Billy you deserve so much more than I can offer you right now"

"I just want you" I assured her as I kissed her small hand.

She placed a kiss on my chest "Billy, I am going to come back, heck I will even call you every night, if it makes the separation easier, just please let me go"

I pulled her closer to me "I won't make a big fuss, if you promise to call me every single day"

She grinned "I promise"

Xxx

So I watched her drive away from me, my heart ached but the emotions running through my body were too powerful to acknowledge the pain I was going to endure on the days to come.

I couldn't stop smiling; the feeling of her soft body still lingered on every inch of my skin.

I fixed my hair as I approached my house, my brother Sam was here, I could also smell Nessie and Jaedam, it was pretty late so I knew my dad and Embry were probably inside as well.

I internally groaned they would smell the sex on me, damn super wolf smelling.

I walked inside and bumped into Nessie, she smiled at me and then burst out laughing.

"My my Billy Black, I suggest you zip up your pants before you let your mother see you" she teased.

I blushed "Thanks" I murmured.

"That's what sisters are for" she told me as she handed me Jaedam and walked to the living room.

"Hey Jay" I greeted my nephew.

He grinned at me with his sharp pearly whites "Hey Uncle Billy" see coolest kid ever, who can talk after a month? Nessie probably did, but I still think Jaedam is cooler.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the onslaught of teasing ahead me, as I walked into the living room everyone's eyes shifted on me.

Sam was holding his sides due to his uncontrollable laughter, Nessie was scolding at him, Embry was grinning up at me, my dad well my dad seemed proud.

My mom was walking up to me with a disgusted face, she placed her hand on my shoulder, "Sweetie, you should go shower you smell like sweat and sex, it really isn't appealing" she informed me as she went to sit next to my dad, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Lee, don't be embarrass him" my dad told her, as he tightened his hold on her.

"This is really unfair you know, Billy has sex and you all praise him like he's some sex god, I have sex and you nearly kill Embry" Susie stated indignantly.

Embry blushed, and I swear he looked like he wanted to crawl under the couch and die, especially when Sam and my dad shot him a death glare.

I chuckled as I wrapped my arm around Susie "Sis, I can have sex and not get pregnant" I pointed out "And I used protection" I added.

"Oh Thank God" my mother breathed a sigh of relief.

Jaedam was squirming under my hold, I placed him on the ground, and he started crawling around as we all watched in amazement.

I watched in horror as he almost slipped in a puddle of water, "What the heck?" I murmured as I picked him up.

I looked around, everyone's eyes were looking towards Susie, their faces all planted with the same expression of shock.

I turned to look at my sister, her eyes were opened wide, and I looked down and stopped breathing as I realized the puddle was right under her.

"Holy Shit" she breathed.

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT :( ? LET ME KNOW IN THOSE FANTASTIC THINGS CALLED REVIEWS :)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER, LUCY AND BILLY LEMONS MAKE ME HAPPY, NEXT CHAPTER DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS MAKE COME WITH SOME HIGHLY WANTED EMMA/COLLIN LEMONS (I HAVE NEVER DONE ONE OF THEM) **

**I LOVE WRITING FROM BILLY, HE IS SO FUNNY.**

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS GOT WHAT HAPPENED TO SUSIE AT THE END, IT WAS PRETTY OBVIOUS.**

**IF YOU DIDN'T, THEN WELL YOU WILL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THE SEX IS STILL UNKNOWN, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT HER TO HAVE, SO SUGGESTIONS ON THE SEX AND NAMES FOR THE KID, WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED, THIS KID WILL HAVE A NORMAL NAME, SO MIXING AND MATCHING, LOL.**

**I AM ON SPRING BREAK, AND THE MIAMI SUN IS CALLING ME, I WOULD FEEL SO MUCH BETTER ABOUT STAYING HOME AND UPDATING IF I GET MANY REVIEWS, SO REVIEW!**

**READING SUGGESTION, I REALLY LOVE THIS FIC AND I THINK YOU WILL TOO SO GIVE IT SHOT, IT CALLED THE SUN ON MY HORIZON BY YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY FAVORITES LIST IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, OH AND LEAH'S JOURNEY BY Lil' Dinky IS AMAZING TOO :)**

IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO READ ONE YOUR FICS, I WOULD BE GLAD TOO JUST TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW …


	34. waiting

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! SO THIS IS THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER, ALL THAT IS MISSING IS THE EPILOGUE … I KNOW SUPER SAD!!!**

**BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE SO AMAZING, THE CHAPTER BEGINS WITH COLLIN/EMMA LEMON :) (It's a lot more graphic than the other ones so you have been warned)**

**COLLIN**

"So, Em what do you want to do today?" I asked my amazing fiancée as we headed back to her house for lunch, we were on our way back from the hospital, ever since Emma's breakdown the doctor's have been keeping a close eye on her.

She insists that nothing is wrong with her; she claims that since we are together again there is no problem.

"Well there is no one at my house, so maybe you and I could have some fun" she teased as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and connected our lips.

Emma and I had not had sex since the breakup, and trust me my hormones were flaring, I wanted her so bad, but I was scared that I was going to hurt her, Emma believed to be perfectly healthy, I on the other hand had my reservations.

"Em, stop" I begged her as I broke off the kiss.

"Why, Collin, don't you want me?" she pouted.

I cupped her face "Of course I want you Emma, I just don't want to hurt you"

She pressed our bodies together "You won't hurt me Collin, I told you already I am perfectly fine."

"Emma, you don't know that" I tried to reason.

She pushed me back so that I was pinned against the tree "Collin, I have not had you in me in months, so unless you want to remain on speaking terms with me, you will get me to my house and make love to me right now" she warned me.

I laughed "Emma, you can't resist not talking to me so that threat is weak"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and took a step back "Don't test me Collin"

I sighed as I walked to her and enveloped her in my arms, "Are you sure, you are up for it?" I asked her.

She nodded "Collin, please"

"Emma Uley you are going to be the death of me"

She giggled as she grabbed my hand and led me into her house; the Uley was rarely ever quiet, having the house to ourselves seems like a sign that the sex gods wanted us to get laid.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Emma as I followed her to her room on the second floor.

"Mom and dad were going to visit Sam and Nessie, they have been crazing since they gave them their first grandkid. Levi is over visiting Leyla, she's starting to walk so he is freaking out that she's going to fall and get hurt" she laughed.

Emma had never been the kindest sister to her brother, but you could tell by the gleam of her eyes when she would talk about him, that she loved him more than she was willing to admit. She was a lot like Leah in that way.

Once we were in her room she pinned me on the door, and started kissing my neck, her fingers were already playing with the buttons on my shirt.

I placed my hands on her waist, pushing her body closer to mine as I enjoyed the smoothness of her lips against my skin; she took off her shirt as mine fell on the floor.

I was a gigantic monster compared to Emma, I would always have to bend my neck in order to reach her lips, and her teeth were grazing my skin the animal in me woke up as her body began to grind against mine.

A growl escaped my chest as I picked her up and threw her on the bed, she gasped as I began to kiss her chest, completely indulging myself with the taste of her breast as I discarded her bra.

My hands roamed freely on every inch of her body, I sucked and nibbled on her breast as her body arched granting my full access to do whatever I desired to do with her.

Her feet were pushing my sweatpants down until they reached my ankles; my lips traveled to the hem of her skirt, as I grabbed it with my teeth and slid them off. I planted kisses up her legs making my way back to her face.

She crushed her lips to mine, our bodies continued to grind as our kiss grew more and more passionate, I had one hand massaging her bare breast, as the other one teased her inner thigh.

Her nails were clawing my back, as her knee did wonders on my groin. She moaned in my mouth as my fingers teased her opening.

My lips left hers as I made my way down to her hips, her panties the only thing keeping our bodies from truly connecting.

I grabbed the silky material with my teeth and ripped them off, her thighs were tightly shut against my hand that continued to massage her; I smiled wickedly at her as I opened her legs and brought my face down to her core.

"Collin" she moaned as I began to lick and taste her juices, her legs wrapped around my neck pushing my face deeper in her.

I teased her licking her slowly, as her legs tightened around me I licked her faster, she was writhing against me, she screamed as I stuck a finger in her moving it slowly at first, then gradually increasing speed.

The satisfaction of pleasing her had my body on over drive, her body tensed against mine and I knew that it was just a matter of time before she came, a couple of licks later and she was done, completely sighing in satisfaction.

I kissed her core one time before bringing my face back to hers, "Collin, I want you in me" she whispered in ear, as her fingers trailed the length of my member.

I brought myself to her opening grazing her slowly before thrusting myself inside her.

She gasped as I slid in and out of her, my hands firmly placed on her hips moving her with my rhythm.

"Faster Collin" she panted.

I flipped her on the bed so that she was on top of me, she smiled as her lips started kissing my shoulder blades, and she moved with me our rhythm increasing.

I groaned as she began to move her hips in a circle, all while she kissed her bite marks tenderly.

"I. Fucking. Love. You." I grunted as I pushed myself deeper and deeper into her.

"I love you too baby" she breathed as she moved her hips faster.

I could feel her getting tighter against me, I wasn't far along too. She came first and fell exhausted against my chest "Don't stop babe, I almost there" I begged her.

She sighed happily as she got up and pushed herself up and moved harder against me "Emma" I moaned as I finally released in her.

Our Bodies were pressed together, our uneven breaths causing our chest to rise up and down frantically.

"That was worth the wait" Emma breathed against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, I didn't need an imprint to make me feel complete, and there was no other one woman that could make me feel like Emma did.

I had been with the other woman, I went to college and had tons of escapades but a woman had never been able to truly satisfy me like Emma could, I was her first and I felt proud that I was and would be the only man truly know every inch of her.

Her first time had been truly painful for us both, when you are a werewolf your kind of big everywhere, so for a virgin to adjust to the size wasn't easy, she cried a lot but begged me to not stop, she kept repeating "It won't hurt forever", it killed me to see her pain, but the moment that she adjusted I was the happiest guy in the world, because I had found the perfect fit, our bodies were perfect against one another, and we loved each other so it made it that much better.

Emma sat up, her legs straddling my waist, "Collin, are you tired?" she asked innocently.

I looked at her bewildered "You want to do it again?!" I asked astonished.

She shrugged "I want to make up for last time"

"Emma, you're a monster" I sighed.

She giggled as she lowered her head so that she was inches away from my member "I want to start it this time"

My head dropped on her pillow, she was going to kill me, and I could feel her tongue on my head.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

My eyes opened immediately as Emma shrieked and buried her face on my chest, I looked up to see a pretty pissed off Levi in the doorway.

I automatically pulled Emma's sheets on top of our naked bodies.

"Uh, Hey Levi, how was your day with Leyla?" I asked nicely, my voice slightly panicked.

Levi was trembling "Don't test me Collin, I am inches away from killing you"

"Levi, stop! I am an adult I can do what the hell I want, so get the fuck out!" Emma yelled as she stood up covering herself with her sheets.

"I bet dad and Sam are going to be pleased when they hear what you were about to do to Collin" he taunted with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Emma hissed.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Levi stop being a jack ass! Why the hell are you here?" Emma asked him vehemently.

He shrugged and leaned against the door "Susie is in labor, I thought you might want to be there, I mean she did choose you as godmother" he pointed out.

Emma smiled brightly "I am going to go shower" she announced happily, she kissed my lips earning a growl from Levi.

"You should shower too, I don't think Sam or my dad will appreciate you smelling like sex when you arrive at the hospital" Levi threatened.

I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom Emma had disappeared too, Levi blocked my way "Do you want to die?" he asked me menacingly "Use my shower"

I nodded, I walked to his bathroom, thanking god it was Levi who found us and not my former Alpha Sam (the dad).

**EMBRY**

"Come on Susie push!" I yelled out as Susie gripped my hand trying to bring our baby into this world.

Leah was holding her other hand, while everyone else waited outside, "Embry, I hate you for doing this to me!" Susie hissed.

I laughed "You weren't complaining" I mumbled

"Shut up!" she told me while she glared at me.

"Susie, come on, you need to focus" Carlisle was begging Susie, of course he was our doctor there was no one else that I trusted to care for Susie and our baby.

"Come on honey it is almost over" I assured her.

Leah was wiping away Susie's sweat with a wet towel, "Come on Susie, push!" Carlisle yelled.

Susie grinded her teeth together, and pushed, out of mere curiosity I walked up to where Carlisle was and saw my baby's head.

At that point the room started spinning, it was probably the grosses thing I had ever seen, my vision was blurry as I heard Susie scream out my name.

**SUSIE**

I was pushing so hard I felt like I was going to explode, my mom was holding my hand while Embry went to see the birth, one minute he had a huge smile on his face, then he turned an official shade of green.

He looked like he was going to pass out "Embry!" I screamed as he body doubled over on the ground.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted.

Edward came in and with one look at Embry laughed and carried him out of the room.

I looked at my mother who silently laughing as well "Mom, what happened?" I asked anxiously.

"Sweetie, it is okay, Embry just passed out, and he will be fine"

I shook my head "Mom, I can't do this without him" I cried.

She stroked my cheek "Sweetie, yes you can"

"Mom, please"

"Don't worry sis, I'll take his place"

I looked up and saw my brother Sam walking towards me, he stopped by my side and took Embry's place "Let's get that baby out of you" he told me encouragingly.

I squeezed his hand and pushed, "Ah!!" I screamed.

"You are almost there Susie" Carlisle encouraged.

With one final hard push, I felt the pressure in my legs release as the room echoed with the tears of my new baby.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as Carlisle brought me my baby boy. "He's amazing" I breathed.

The little boy was looking at me straight at me and I just couldn't stop the water works, Sam was sniffing at my side as she placed a kiss on my forehead. "Congrats sis" I smiled up at him.

"What did I miss?" Embry burst in, looking around like a mad man.

"Em, we have a son" I smiled at him.

He ran to me and cupped my face in his hands "I am so sorry Susie"

I kissed his palm "its okay, do you want to hold your boy?"

He nodded, as he extended his arms out, I carefully placed our baby in his arms, he was crying too as he cradled the baby in his arms.

"He has Leah's eyes, but he looks like me" he gushed proudly.

"That means he is going to be very handsome" I giggled.

"Come here" I told him as I scooted on the bed giving him space to sit by me.

He obliged, he handed me our baby and wrapped an arm around me holding me close to his side, "What are we going to call him?" Embry asked.

"I want him to have your name" I told him.

"I don't want to scar my kid" Embry laughed, my dad had told me that he and Quil used to tease Embry because of his name.

"What about E. J.?"

"E.J?"

I nodded "Bella told me that she thought Nessie was going to be a boy, she had a name picked out and everything, he was supposed to be called Edward Jacob, but our baby will be Embry Jacob, well is that's okay with you?"

He kissed my cheek "I love it"

"Can we see him?"

I looked up to see my whole family gathered around the room, "Yeah, come meet E.J."

_**Three months later**_

**BILLY**

So because my family didn't think I had anything better else to do, I was stuck at home babysitting my five month old, whom looked and acted more like a three year old nephew Jaedam, and my other three month old nephew E.J. while the rest of my family was gone doing god knows what.

Jaedam was pretty cool kid, but I really had to watch my thoughts around him, no sexual thoughts about Lucy could run through my mind in his presence.

Sam had almost killed me when Jaedam had come home and asked them "What was sex?"

Yeah my brother almost kicked my ass all the way to Canada.

Lucy's been gone for three months, but I talk to her almost every day, she seems better, she doesn't mention Lucas as much anymore, which is a good thing, I hope.

She has yet to tell me when she plans to return, so I am starting to get a bit edgy.

Susie moved out right after she gave birth, so the house gets pretty lonely, now that my two siblings are gone with their new families.

I suspect that they are both trying for more kids, even Nessie and Sam.

"Uncle Billy could you please stop thinking about _sex!_" Jaedam wailed.

"Sorry kid" I told him as I ruffled his hair.

E.J was sleeping soundlessly in his crib, but Jaedam refused to sleep, I guess when you have vampire in your blood, sleeping seems a bit unnecessary.

It was raining cats and dogs today in La Push, so there was really nothing I could do then stay home and watch the Rugrats.

I sat on the couch and started reading Harry Potter to Jaedam; it had become his newest obsession.

I was interrupted from reading when a knock came from the door, "Wait here Jay"

Jaedam smiled at me, he was hiding something I could see it in his eyes.

I opened the door and nearly died, when I saw who was standing in front of me.

She was completely wet from the rain, but the gleam in her eyes and her amazing smile was all I noticed.

"Lucy"" I breathed.

"Hey" she grinned.

I didn't let her say another word, as I pulled her to me and kissed her.

Oh God, words could not describe the sensation that ran through my body as I kissed her, I wanted to run up stairs and just make love to her all night.

"EW!" I laughed as I heard Jaedam whine.

Lucy broke the kiss "I missed you" she told me.

"I missed you too; promise me that you won't leave again"

She shook her head "I am not going anywhere without you Billy Black"

***Sighs* so the story itself is done, all that is missing is the epilogue!**

**Review!!!**


	35. epilogue: My Jacob

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINOUS SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS STORY :)**

**I DON'T THINK THERE WILL BE ANOTHER BOOK TO THIS STORY, BUT NEVER SAY NEVER.**

**SO BECAUSE THIS LITTLE SHANANIGAN BEGAN WITH LEAH, I THINK IT'S ONLY WRITE THAT THE POV BE HERS, THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT CONTAIN A LOT OF DIALOGUE, IT'S MORE LIKE LETTING YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THE CHARACTERS.**

**LEAH**

Four Years Later

The church door opens and a beautiful bride walks down the aisle, her arm entwined with her proud father as he walks his baby girl to the altar.

She's getting married today, the girl who fought the hardest for love, and the one who laid her life on the line for the man who awaits her.

One look at the groom's eyes and you know that he is completely and utterly in love with the woman, he was willing to give up the world and happiness for her, he cried tears of despair when he merely imagined a life without her by his side.

The crowd is in awe at the beauty of the bride, her face shines with devotion as her eyes lock with her soul mate, no one can tell them otherwise, they both know that the feelings they have for each other could never be reciprocated for another human being.

Their love was unique all along, they lived in a world where everything was destined for you, whether you liked it or not, I myself a perfect example of how cruel fate could be.

Her father places his daughter's hand on her future husband's, tears leak from his eyes because he knows that he will no longer be the man she calls for help, he won't be the main man in her life anymore, but nonetheless he hopes and prays that he will always be her hero.

"The bride and groom have written their vows, the groom shall go first" the priest announces.

He takes a deep breath as he takes her hand in his, his eyes bore directly towards her as if he is looking straight into her soul

"Emma, I have waited so long to finally be up in this altar looking at you and preparing to be your husband, the rode here was tough, we faced a lot of obstacles, but we still made it. The odds were against us from the beginning, but our love was strong enough to fight through the turmoil. Emma, when I first met you I judged you completely wrong, I never would have guessed that I would have fallen in love with you, but I did and I fell harder than I ever had. Em, I love you so much, I would give my life for you, because I know that you are worth every piece, I don't care what destiny or fate has to say about who I should or should not be with" he brought her hand to his lips "Because I choose you, I want you, I need you and only you, for as long as I shall live there will never be another woman to capture my heart like you did, for as long as I can stand on this earth, the world will know that you are the only one I want to be with. Because Emma you are my one and eternal love, my true soul mate."

Her cheeks are glistening with tears, he smiles down at her and wipes away her tears with his thumb, soothing her and mouthing 'I love you' every time she smiles at him.

"Emma, your vows please" the priest instructs her

Her eyes glaze over with all her love as she smiles radiantly at him, "Collin, from the moment you lips first touched mine; I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You were and continue to be the greatest thing to happen to me, before you came into my life, I was a mess, I didn't care about falling in love, I lived for the thrill and could care less about what the consequences of my actions would be, but them you came along, like a knight in shining armor and you swept me off my feet showing me that love was a possibility. When I thought I lost you, I felt like I had lost my soul, because you had become a part of me, I wake up in the morning because I know you will be there waiting for me, not having you in my life seems like a tragic nightmare, I don't care if we have to fight the world to stay together, because as long as you love me then I will be by your side, ready to protect what we both treasure so dearly, our love. I love you Collin and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side"

"I love you too Baby" he whispers at her as he kisses her hands.

I clutch Jacob's hand, as I watch Leyla walk up the steps to give them the rings, she smiles proudly after she hands them the rings she is giggling silently as she runs back and sits on Levi's lap.

"I love you" Jacob whispers in my ear, his hot breath still causing shivers to run down my spine.

I lean against his shoulder, and relax in his embrace; his arms are firm around my waist. My eyes roam around the church until they land on a sobbing Emily and Sam.

I quietly chuckle at them, Jacob follows my line of vision and pokes me in the side, reprimanding me for my childish behavior, "Leah, don't laugh"

I hold back the laughter and realize that I am being the biggest hypocrite, when my children got married, I was a wreck. My sobs were so loud that they nearly overpowered the priest's voice.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest announces.

A faint growl escapes Collin's chest as he picks Emma off her feet and kisses her, her small hands are on his cheeks as she kisses him back just as passionately.

Levi has to clear his throat before Collin decides to break the kiss; they refuse to leave the altar, as they both remain transfixed with each other. Collin has the goofiest smile plastered on his face as Emma's hand roam around his face.

I don't know how long they stand their watching each other before Jake grabs my hand and hauls me to the reception.

We all watch happily as Collin and Emma step on the dance floor for the first time as husband and wife.

They move gracefully until Sam decides that it is time to dance with his daughter, her brothers follow soon after, and then the party begins as everyone congregates on the dance floor.

My Susie is dancing with Embry as her little boy E.J. tries to catch Leyla who is running around him laughing her little heart out, from the corner of my eye I see Levi watching her, a smile on his lips at the sound of her laughter.

"Levi, Levi!" Leyla shouts as she runs to his awaiting arms.

"Having fun, princess?" he asks her adoringly.

She nods enthusiastically, "I am having a lot fun" she cheers.

He chuckles as he scoops her up "You want to dance with me princess?"

Her smile is radiant as she places a kiss on his cheek "Yes, sir" she answers her giggles flaring as he carries her to the dance floor and sways her around. (A/n: Leyla is five years old.)

"You want to sit down?" Jacob whispers in my ear.

I look at him and shake my head "I just want to be here with you" I tell him as I rest my head on his shoulder.

He kisses my head and presses our bodies closer; my body relaxes against his as I continue to look at my family.

Susie and Embry are now at the bar talking to Billy and Lucy. Both men have their arms wrapped protectively around their woman, as they joke and laugh.

Susie and Embry continue to live in La Push; Embry still works at Jake's shop while Susie is a teacher at the local tribal school.

She had a baby girl two years after she had E.J., Julia Magdalene Call, the little girl is a true beauty, we were all very hesitant when it came time to introduce her to the pack, especially Collin.

_Susie was holding her beautiful baby girl in her arms, her father's eyes but her mother's radiant beauty._

_The whole pack surrounded her as they awaited the arrival of Emma and Collin; our pack seemed to have grown an interest on imprinting on newborns._

_My heart quenched as Emma and Collin walked through the door, Emma had a smile on her face, but her eyes were distant. Collin stood proudly as he walked to Susie and bent down to see the little girl._

_A smile played on his lips, as he gazed at the little girl. Emma stumbled back in panic, Levi resting a hand on her waist trying to balance her before she fell._

"_She's beautiful" he breathed as he stroked the little girl's cheek._

_Emma let out an agonized cry before her eyes rolled back and she fainted._

"_Emma!" Collin screamed as he rushed to her side._

_He stroked her face and planted kisses on her face trying everything to revive her._

_Her eyes fluttered open, but the tears were already leaking from her eyes "Did you imprint?"_

_Collin nodded and the entire room went quiet as Emma began to sob "Are you leaving me?" she cried._

_He shook his head as he cupped her face in his hands "I can still see you, none of the other guys can see other girls clearly all they see is their imprint. But Emma I see you perfectly, you are right here" he caressed her face "My heart is still beating erratically as I touch you, don't you see my Emma, I want you, and I will never leave you. "_

_She continues to cry "Collin, you can't fight an imprint" she states, the pain obvious by the crack in her voice._

_He smiles dearly at her "I just did Em, I just fought it. Of course the pull is still there but it's not merely as strong as the others, I have felt all of their emotions, all of their imprintings were stronger, all I feel is a sense of loyalty towards her, as If I am meant to be her protector, I love her but not like I love you, I could never love her like I love you"_

"_Are you still going to marry me?" she whispers._

_He grins "Yes, baby, I am still going to marry you" he kisses her forehead "and start a family with you" he kisses the tip of her nose "and spend the rest of my life with you" he kisses her lips. "Because I will always love you"_

I clutch Jake tighter as I see Collin and Emma dancing around, little Julia pulling on Emma's dress for attention, Collin laughs as he picks her up and places her in between of them.

The little girl is grinning widely as she plants a kiss on Collin's cheek then one on Emma's cheek.

"I wuv you" she proclaims to them as she pulls them closer to her.

"Jake do you think that it will all workout?" I ask him.

"Are you talking about Collin's imprinting?" he asks

"Yeah"

He unlocks his hold on me and look straight into my eyes "I have seen his thoughts Lee, his imprint isn't as strong as ours, all it holds is a protective edge. Jaedam has read Julia's mind, she loves Collin and Emma so much, they are her other parents in her eyes." He assures me.

"Do you think they are happy?" I ask him as I look all around the room.

He cradles me again "I hope so" he mumbles.

Sam and Nessie are on our right, dancing as Sam whispers in her ear and she blushes furiously.

Nessie is pregnant once again; it was scary when we heard of her impending pregnancy, our minds still fresh from the day Jaedam was born.

But to our surprise this baby carries more human traits, she is having a normal pregnancy, eight months already, she's having a baby girl.

Which has Sam super excited he always wanted a baby girl, he swears that he plans to lock her up when she becomes a teenager, especially if she inherits her mother's or my good looks.

Jaedam looks like a well developed fifteen year old, he is only two years shy of reaching full maturity, which has his mother going crazy, especially because he is growing a sudden interest in girls, and likewise.

Every time the little womanizer comes over to visit, the phone doesn't stop ringing from all the girls who are pinning after him.

As I look at my grandson dance with one of Collin's cousins, I can't help but empathize with the girls, the boy is truly stunning. A spitting image of his father, but he inherited his mother's chocolate brown eyes. His understanding of what woman crave coming from his abilities to read their thoughts.

I can't help but think about the beauty that is going to Belle Rose Uley when she is born.

"I think we need to teach our boy some rules about making out with his wife in public" Jake mutters, I follow his line of vision and laugh when I see Billy kissing Lucy rather passionately while stroking her swollen belly.

Billy and Lucy got married a year ago, and not soon after was it announced that she was expecting, a couple of months later they informed us on the news that they were expecting not one but two bundles of joys.

Billy and Lucy had left right after they got together four years ago; they moved to Seattle and attended the local University. When they returned they were engaged and both had earned a degree in their dream jobs.

Lucy was a nurse and Billy had studied business so he was handling all the finances for the Jake's shop.

They were happy and in love, they couldn't wait for their babies, one boy and one girl. Little Lucas Jacob and Madison Leah Black.

I couldn't wait for all the grand children coming my way, it made me feel as if my life has somehow come full circle.

I stared up at the man whom had made everything possible, the man that I loved with every fiber in my body, Jacob.

"I love you Jake" I muttered as I placed a kiss on his neck.

He pulled away smiling as he took my face in his hands "I love you too Leah"

"It's been a long road here, hasn't it?"

He smiled mischievously "A long and rocky road"

"Was it worth it?" I asked him.

He placed his forehead against mine, and sighed I clutched his collar tightly my body demanding the closeness, his hot musky breath was blowing into my face "It was worth every second, as long as I had you by my side" he murmured against my lips.

I grinned as I pulled his collar towards me "Prove it" I dared him.

A growl escaped his chest as he swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style away from the reception.

Once we were deep into the woods his hands found my hips and pulled me to him, "Jake … I want you" I panted as his hands traveled up the slits of my dress.

His hands found the back of my thighs and yanked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

We both moaned as I parted my lips and let his tongue roam freely. I was grinding against his friction as his hands trailed up my body pulling my dress off of me as well.

I was so riled up that I tore his shirt off instantly, my fingers craving to explore his well defined chest.

My fingers crazed down his body as they landed on the waistband of his pants, I undid his buttons and zipper and slipped them down with my feet.

Jake and I were completely naked in the forest; his hands gripped my legs while his mouth teased my breast.

My fingers curled in his hair as he sucked harder and harder, my body arched towards him inviting him to take me completely in.

He gently laid me down on the grass his mouth never leaving my chest, I moaned as I felt his member against my thigh, my body wanting him fully inside of me.

His lips sunk lower and lower until they reached my inner thighs; a groan escaped his chest as he parted my legs and started tasting every inch of me.

My body quivered from the high I was experiencing, his tongue moving slowly and then increasing speed.

My whole body froze and then shook as I felt my wall tighten, one more slow and lasting lick from Jake and I was gone.

My body shook as he brought his face up to mine "I want to feel you Lee" he murmured as he placed kisses on my face.

I grabbed his face and kissed him inviting him to be inside of me, I parted my legs wider and let him in.

I moaned as I felt him thrust into me, "Oh God Jake …" I groaned as he moved inside of me.

I could hear his erratic breathing against my ear, every thrust sending him deeper and deeper into me.

"Leah, Lee …" he screamed in between grunts.

"Faster Jacob" I begged him.

He started moving faster inside of me, every thrust sending my head to swirl in pure and utter bliss.

"Oh Lee…" he moaned as I felt his body trembling on top of me.

"Jake, please hold on baby, "I pleaded my walls readied break.

One last grunt and thrust Jake had me, we both came at the same time, "I love you so much Leah Black" Jake panted as he placed a kiss on my lips.

I smiled at him, as I curled up to his side "I love you too my Jacob"

My Jacob. Because throughout it all he was and will remain My Jacob.

*The End*

**SO THAT IS THE END OF THIS STORY, IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT, I MEAN I HAVE BEEN WRITING ABOUT LEAH AND HER FAMILY FOR SO LONG THAT IT IS KIND OF HARD TO LET IT GO.**

**I MAY PURSUE A BOOK THREE IN THE FUTURE PERHAPS AFTER MY SAM/LEAH FIC, BUT I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES.**

**SO THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR IMMENSE SUPPORT THROUGHTOUT THIS STORY, THE ONES WHO HAVE FOLLOWED IT SINCE THE BEGINNING IN LEAH'S SECRET. IT'S GREAT TO SEE HOW MUCH SHE CHANGED FROM THIS FIC AND THAT ONE; I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE ENJOYED HER JOURNEY JUST AS MUCH AS I HAVE.**

**YES COLLIN IMPRINTED, I HAD TO LEAVE HIM WITH SOME SENSE OF CLOSURE, I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT HIS IMPRINT ISNT AS STRONG AS EVERYONE ELSES, HE ULTIMATELY SEES ELLA AS A DAUGHTER, AND JULIA SEES HIM LIKE A DAD. THE LITTLE GIRL LOVES EMMA AS WELL, THE LAST THING SHE WANTS IS TO HURT HER.**

**I LIKE TO BELIEVE THAT THE LOVE COLLIN AND EMMA FEEL FRO EACH OTHER IS STRONGER THAN WHAT LEAH AND SAM FELT, THUS MAKING IT EASIER TO APPROACH THE IMPRINT IN A DIFFERENT LIGHT.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW; I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR FINAL THOUGHTS :)**


End file.
